CRIMINAL
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Una exitosa abogada, un muy posible criminal con doble vida. ¿Decides creer?...ACTUALIZADO...CAP 14...GRAN FINAL!...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, por aquí me tienen una vez mas comenzando un nuevo fic, la verdad es que lo tengo hace un tiempo y creo que es justo que sea publicado ya. (Los personajes no son míos)**_

_**Bien por otro lado, soy más que pésima, escribiendo sumary. Así que más o menos les voy a decir de qué se trata. Kagome es una abogada e Inuyasha es un sospechoso de asesinato con un interesante secreto, lo demás se da en medio de este extraño caso.**_

_

* * *

_

_**CRIMINAL**_

_**By: KAGOMEINU1982**_

_**Cáp. 1: profesión **_

- ¡Culpable! – Resonaron las palabras del juez por todo el lugar, dando así por terminada la larga sesión -El demandado es condenado a 60 años de prisión por homicidio premeditado, extorsión y secuestro, sin posibilidad a disminución de pena.

Todas las personas presentes, en su mayoría acompañantes de los implicados en el juicio y el jurado, se pusieron de pie algunos abrazándose felices y otros tratando de resignarse por el destino del condenado…

- Felicidades – dijo un joven acercándose a la chica que recogía algunos papeles del escritorio en que había estado momentos antes.

- Ah, no fue gran cosa – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Abogada…muchas gracias…gracias por hacer pagar al culpable de esto – dijo una mujer que tenía los ojos levemente irritados debido a las lágrimas que había derramado momentos antes.

- No fue nada, es mi trabajo – dijo la chica con modestia.

Sin embargo era cierto, su trabajo consistía en mandar a la cárcel a aquellos que infringían la ley, y adoraba su trabajo y hasta el día de hoy con sus 2 años de profesión y 23 de edad le iba excelente por no decir mas, no había perdido ni un solo caso, confiaba en ella y sabría que no llegaría el primero de mala racha.

- Oye te invito a tomar algo Kagome – dijo el chico que la había felicitado anteriormente, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Eh, claro déjame llevar esto donde el juez y te alcanzo – dijo la chica.

Camino por los grandes pasillos del lugar, haciendo resonar sus tacos altos y de color negro al igual que su traje, su caminar era delicado, con gracia pero igualmente imponente, mostrando su fuerza y poderío.

Al llegar a la oficina del juez, llamo educadamente y luego entro…

- Señorita Higurashi… - dijo el juez que se quitaba su traje negro y lo colgaba en una percha - Felicitaciones, lo hizo excelente.

- Gracias, venia a ultimar detalles sobre este caso – dijo la chica extendiendo unos sobres - No quiero que se filtre mas información como la que esta en el sobre, no alcanzo a llegar a los canales de televisión, por suerte, no quiero problemas con usted y usted mucho menos conmigo.

- Vaya…, esta bien señorita, no tenga cuidado – dijo el juez sentado en la silla.

- Bien, hasta luego y que tenga buen día – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Una vez fuera del edificio las luces de las cámaras la inundaron, no es que fuera famosa o algo por el estilo pero cuando trabajabas en un caso importante a los medios de comunicación siempre les interesaba.

- ¡Señorita Higurashi!… ¿Cuánto tiempo quedara el asesino de la joven en la cárcel? – hablo un periodista de los miles que esperaban y grababan a la abogada encargada del caso mas famoso de homicidio hasta el momento, el asesinato de la hija de de uno de los empresarios mas influyentes en todo Japón.

- Lo suficiente para no causar mas daño – Fue lo único que dijo la joven subiéndose al auto de su amigo que la esperaba afuera.

- ¿Y a donde quieres ir? – dijo el chico de ojos azules, cabello negro y sujetado por un coleta, un extraño aspecto, pero no por nada era bien parecido.

- No muy lejos, algo de comer estaría bien – dijo la joven.

- Oh, vamos Kagome hay que celebrar que ganaste este caso – ofreció - ¿Qué te parece un bar, una disco?.

- Kouga…estoy cansada este caso no fue sencillo, lo dejamos para otro día –la chica casi rogó - Vamos comemos, me llevas al bufete y yo voy a mi casa.

- Está bien – suspiro resignado y tomo rumbo a un restaurante.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué no pueden dar solo la maldita orden?! – golpeo la mesa enfadado, mientras miraba a su amigo.

- Te saliste del protocolo además no es tan sencillo – Dijo el joven sin inmutarse por el alboroto.

- Las otras veces lo fue – camino desesperado por la pequeña habitación.

- Inuyasha, te involucraste mas de lo que debías y pusiste en peligro la operación, sabes que eso no esta permitido, además no es la primera vez, pero te pasaste en esta – continuó sentado sin inmutarse de la actitud del otro.

- Ya no me lo recuerdes, Miroku – Cansado de andar se sentó.

- Mira…se que no te van a dejar acá, pero no pueden sacarte así de rápido o les comprobaras lo que esa joven les dijo – dijo Miroku colocándose de pie - Voy a hablar para ver que sucede… nos vemos amigo – palmeo la espalda de su amigo y salió.

- Maldita perra…, pero apenas salga me las vas a pagar – dijo enfadado.

* * *

- Oye Kagome que tal si vamos de compras este fin de semana – pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños.

- Sango, es la mejor idea que has tenido; lo mejor que aproveche este tiempo antes de que salga un nuevo caso – dijo la abogada.

- Si todos los grandes casos te los traen a ti…

- Jajajaja… los gajes de ser la mejor – hablo con burla - ¿Y como vas con el consultorio?

- Muy bien, la próxima semana llevan los muebles, y ya estoy programando entrevistas – Comentó con entusiasmo.

- Yo seré la primera clienta en recibir terapia psicológica doctora Sango – Y una risa se escapo de ambas por el comentario.

- Y en serio la necesitas Kagome – rebatió la otra joven.

Sango era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que… tenía memoria, ella era Psicóloga recién egresada y tenia planes de abrir su propio consultorio, a pesar de sus diferentes profesiones eran las mejores amigas en todo el mundo, habían estado presentes en la vida de la otra para reír y para llorar, esa era una verdadera y real amistad.

- Kagome, Totosai te quiere ver en su oficina – Entro una joven a su oficina, mas específicamente su secretaria.

- Esta bien, ya voy – hizo girar su asiento para salir tras el escritorio.

- Ves…te lo dije – dijo acomodándose su bolsa.

- No te preocupes, lo del fin de semana sigue en pie – Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su amiga, luego salió cerrando tras ella.

* * *

- Por favor anciano Myoga, no es para tanto –dijo Miroku confianzudamente.

- ¿No lo es?, y para ti que lo es – No estaba para las cosas de ese joven.

- Bien, bien si lo es, pero es no quiere decir que lo vayas a dejar ahí, una semana mas y te quedas sin tu mejor agente – Trato de convencer al hombre.

- Mira, ve donde el y dile que se aguante, que eso le pasa por abrir su bocota – Tomo unos documentos de su escritorio y volcó su atención a estos- Aún podemos salvar esta operación, si dejamos a Inuyasha allá, ellos pensaran que solo fue una falsa alarma, luego lo sacamos.

- Está bien – Se resigno, el habia intentado, no lo consiguió, así era la vida.

- Ahhh y dile que esta suspendido, y que Houjo tomara su lugar –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¿HOUJO?!!!, no encontraron mejor cosa – grito furibundo.

- No me grites solo cumplo con informarte – dijo con extrema serenidad.

- Miroku maldita sea, tienes que sacarme de aquí – Lo aceptaba, estaba desesperado - La comida apesta y hay uno que otro raro…Dios sácame – Rogó.

- Ya cálmate, me entere que están consiguiendo un abogado, no estarás una semana mas, ahh y ve pensando a donde quieres ir de vacaciones… estás suspendido – Se acerco a la puerta y llamo al guardia para salir antes de ser asesinado.

- ¡¡Miroku!! Ven aquí –dijo tratando de alcanzarlo pero la puerta se cerró - Argg, llévenme a mi celda –hablo al guarda al pie de la entrada-

- Tiene otra visita – informo con parquedad.

¿Otra visita?, el único que venia a verlo era Miroku, así que sin mas se sentó a esperar, solo esperaba que fuera ese anciano para matarlo y así pagar condena sin peros…

* * *

- ¿Me mando a llamar señor Totosai? – Entro en la oficina y se detuvo frente al escritorio de finísima madera.

- Siéntate hija, primero que nada te felicito por la victoria, estas en todos los canales y segundo, se que puedes estar cansada pero nos acaba de llegar un caso de extrema importancia – el hombre de ya avanzada edad le estiro unos papeles.

- ¿De que se trata? – Recibió las carpetas y ojeo rápidamente.

- Asesinato múltiple, principalmente personajes políticos y miembros de sus familias – dijo el anciano seriamente.

- No habia escuchado nada en las noticias – frunció el ceño mirando las fotografías en el expediente.

- El gobierno veto la noticia en la prensa, es algo que muy pocos saben –dijo el anciano - La policía de seguridad máxima encontró a un sospechoso, los datos fueron dados por una familia, del mismo círculo político; estudia el caso, mira las pruebas que hay, pero es estrictamente necesario que…

- Ese sospechoso quedé en la cárcel –complemento las palabras.

- No exactamente, deberás ponerlo en libertad.

- ¿Ponerlo en libertad?, es el culpable de un asesinato múltiple – dijo extrañada, por lo que podía leer por encima las pruebas dadas por la familia eran mas que suficientes para dejar a esa persona toda la vida en prisión.

- Kagome, nos contrataron para sacar a esa persona del lío, haces de manera excelente tu trabajo, pues necesito que el día del juicio salga un veredicto a nuestro favor.

Pero no entiendo… ¿Usted sabe algo mas? – Ella era muy perceptiva y claramente aquí habia algo más.

- La información que te doy, es lo único que se me es permitido darte – Ultimo el hombre-

Esta bien, yo hare mi trabajo – Al parecer ahí terminaba la plática, se despidió de su jefe y salió de la oficina.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estas Inuyasha? –Dijo con su delicada y sensual voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Si antes estaba enojado ahora lo estaba mucho más.

- Vine a ver como te trata la vida – Miro a los lados y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- No te imaginas de que manera Kikyo – Se acomodo en la silla metálica con sus brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la mujer - ¿Y como sigues en tu vida?

- Excelente, pero ya ves aun así me acuerdo de gente tan especial como tu –Se inclino levemente hacia él, con aire de misterio - ¿Me has extrañado?

- Como no te imaginas querida… – dijo con el tono más sarcástico - …Como patada de asno…

- No andas de muy buen humor – Se acomodo en la silla.

- Nada personal – La escruto con la mirada y de nuevo se reprocho, ¿Cómo habia sido tan idiota?.

- ¿Acaso no han venido a sacarte? – hablo la mujer.

- Aun ahora no se de que hablas –mintió el chico acercándose a ella-

- Vamos querido, que lo sabes muy bien… - paso uno de sus finos dedos por el pecho de él, por sobre el traje de inmundo color gris - …No fue muy de tu agrado que te viera la cara…pero acéptalo, nos divertimos mucho

- Solo eres una perra traidora – Agarro la mano de mujer entre la suya.

- No te pongas agresivo – Jalo con fuerza y se libero del fuerte agarre de él.

- Jajajajaja…te juro que saldré de aquí y cuando lo haga tendrás que cuidarte la espalda – La sonrisa mas escalofriante se apodero de su rostro, se levanto del asiento para acercarse a la puerta - ¡Guardia lléveme a mi celda!

* * *

- Inuyasha Taisho, 25 años de edad, desempleado…para serlo tiene excelente posición económica – Estaba analizando el expediente del demandado, su nuevo cliente.

- Hola Kagome… - El joven entro en su despacho - Venia invitarte a cenar, pero veo que estas ocupada…

- Ahhh un nuevo caso, lo lamento Kouga –dijo, agradeciendo mentalmente a su nuevo cliente.

Kouga era un colega de trabajo, un gran amigo, pero el insistía en querer ser algo mas, y ella…bueno simplemente no quería nada mas que la amistad de el, y no es que fuera feo, es mas era muy guapo, tenia buen cuerpo, sus cabellos eran negros y largos tomados en una coleta y su mayor atractivo sus ojos, azules como el mismo cielo, pero que se le va hacer a ella no le gustaba y lo quería solo como un amigo.

- No te preocupes, ¿Y de que se trata el caso? – Se sentó en la silla frente a ella, él no se daba por vencido.

- Debo de dejar libre de sospecha al posible culpable de un asesinato múltiple – Y ella aun ni siquiera lo creía, nunca defendía a los culpables por más buen dinero que le pagaran.

- ¿Posible culpable? – Pregunto extrañado.

- Las pruebas que hay, apuntan a el indiscutiblemente – Su vista seguía fija en los papeles - Y no se como demonios voy a sacar a este tipo de ahí…

- Ya sabrás como hacerlo, te ayudaría sino tuviera trabajo – Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida - Nos vemos Kagome…Que pases buena noche…

- Si es que duermo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse sola - Haber niño bonito de papá… - su vista se fijo en la pequeña fotografía del expediente, ese era el apodo para el, porque de donde habia sacado dinero sino era de su familia- …ayúdame a sacarte de ahí…no me digas que eres tan tonto para dejar tantas cosas en tu contra en las escenas del… ¡Claro, no eres tan tonto!, eso creo…

* * *

- No me digas eso Kagome –dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Lo lamento Sango, no puedo ahorita tengo una cita con alguien para lo del caso nuevo, pero en la tarde estoy libre y seguimos con los planes de salir de compras – dijo la chica sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro mientras miraba los papeles.

- Esta bien, pero si no llegas Kagome te voy a…

- Sí llego, es una promesa – luego de despedirse colgó.

- Señorita Higurashi, acaba de llegar el señor Houshi – se escucho la voz por el teléfono.

- Hazlo pasar

- Bueno días señorita ¿Higurashi? – saludo el hombre al entrar en la oficina.

- Tome asiento y puede decirme Kagome, señor…

- Miroku, me puede decir Miroku, debo decirle que no pensé que sería una mujer la… - Su comentario fue acallado rápidamente.

- ¿Prejuicios? – Levanto una ceja acusadora, lidiaba mucho con ellos y no lo soportaba, las mujeres podían ser mejor que los hombres, es más, lo eran.

- No, claro que no es solo que es extraño – En definitiva debía pensar antes de hablar.

- Bien, ahora entrando en materia, ¿Qué es exactamente usted con el señor Taisho? – Y la abogada entro en escena.

- Inuyasha y yo somos, buenos amigos de toda la vida –respondió.

- Algo más exacto por favor, es mas ¿Fue usted el que contrato los servicios del bufete de abogados, es mas el mío? – Pregunto, aunque mas bien afirmo.

- Exactamente, señorita –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Miroku, le voy a ser honesta, el caso del señor Taisho es muy serio y las pruebas dadas son contundentes, pero creo que es posible dejarlo fuera de la cárcel

- ¿Será pronto?

- Pues a medida como se vayan refutando las pruebas, y se logren sacar nuevas conclusiones, puede tardar, como no –dijo Kagome- Por lo pronto voy a comenzar por ir a la cárcel de máxima seguridad y hablar con el señor Taisho y luego veré como evoluciona todo…

- No se preocupe, tómese el tiempo necesario, no hay afán – hablo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien – El hombre estaba muy confiada o calmado, parecía mas que seguro que iba a salir, ¿Confianza en ella?- Eso es todo, luego le iré informando…

- Muchas gracias, señorita Kagome – Se coloco de pie para marcharse - Nos vemos…

* * *

- ¿Y que te dijo? –Pregunto Miroku sentado frente a la mesa, mientras el otro revisaba la bolsa-

- Pues nada en especial solo vino con sus…Miroku ¿Esto no es lo que te pedi? – de la bolsa saco varias revistas.

- Ahhh, esas son mías – Con una sonrisa le quito la bolsa pasándole otra.

- Eres un pervertido – Abrió la bolsa encontrando la pasta dental, jabón, unas cuantas golosinas y refrescos, esa, sí era su bolsa.

- Te puedo dejar una que otra para que te distraigas – Y una maliciosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- No molestes, ¿Y que pasó con mi salida de aquí? – Y la mirada más seria se poso en Miroku.

- Hoy en la mañana hable con la abogada, creo que vendrá a verte en estos días

- ¿Es mujer? –Interrogo el joven con cierta duda-

- Así es y una muy bonita –dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

- Por lo que noto me dejaran aquí de por vida – Y su tono no pudo ser otro mas que de resignación.

- Ya deja de ser machista, por subestimar a las mujeres estas aquí, además es de las mejores abogadas –Aseguró.

- Con tal de que me saque de aquí… lo que sea –dijo con el ceño fruncido-

_

* * *

_

_**Bien eso fue solo el primer capitulo, si les gustó dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para este fic. Un abrazo para todas…bye…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holas…espero se encuentre muy bien, para empezar lamento la tardanza, es que he estado algo ocupadita, ahora sí gracias a los que siguen la historia. Y sin decir mucho les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia… **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 2: Audiencia **_

Camino por el reducido espacio de la habitación, mientras revisaba por enésima vez el expediente del hombre, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y con la mayor tranquilidad tomó asiento.

- Buenos días señor Taisho –dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba de manera elegante su pierna bajo el escritorio-

- Buenos días… - Tomó asiento frente la que era su abogada y única esperanza de salir de ahí.

- Bueno no demos muchos rodeos, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y seré la encargada de su caso – Informó la joven mirándolo directamente a sus ojos ¿dorados?

- Está bien, Inuyasha Taisho, aunque eso usted ya lo sabe – Un bostezo se escapo de sus labios y luego hablo - ¿Cuándo me saca de aquí?

- No le voy a mentir Señor Taisho pero el caso es complicado, las pruebas son suficientes para dejarlo de por vida en la cárcel, prácticamente es nuestra palabra contra hechos y usted sabrá muy bien que prima –dijo sin rodeos.

Me quiere decir que el caso es demasiado par usted – Se burlo casi de ella, aunque se imaginaba algo así, sabia que le mandarían a un incompetente para aumentar su castigo.

- No es lo que digo, créame que lo sacare de aquí, es mi trabajo y lo se hacer – Le respondió su comentario sin inmutarse.

- Se ve muy confiada -dijo Inuyasha.

- Y lo estoy, nunca he perdido un caso, y créame señor Taisho que lo voy a sacar de aquí, si es inocente claro… - Tenía principios y no dejaría suelto a un criminal por mas dinero que le pagaran.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Un tinte de enfado se percibió en su voz.

- Mire señor Taisho déjese de discusiones y responda lo que le pregunte- dijo Kagome acomodándose en la silla- Según esto usted era el guardaespaldas de la misma familia que lo señaló como sospechoso, ¿Qué ganaría la familia con que usted estuviera preso?

- Que se yo, no se supone que usted debería saber eso; siguiente pregunta…

- Para ser un guardaespaldas tiene excelente posición económica – Saco un par de papeles y los extendió en la mesa - ¿Por qué?

- Eh…pues esos son… -Dios y ahora que inventaba, ahorros…nadie tenia tanto dinero con un puesto tan simple; herencia…muy trillado… ¿Qué decía?

- Y bien señor Taisho – Claramente ella aún no creía que ese fuera inocente aunque aun así existían algunos cabos sueltos.

- Mire no le voy a mentir, pero se me tiene prohibido decir la verdad, solo créame cuando le digo que todo es legal –estaba seguro que no le habia creído.

- Tiene que cooperar señor Taisho, estos estados de cuenta los verán los abogados de la oposición y se harán la misma pregunta – ¡Dios ese hombre no ayudaba!

- Mire abogada, la cosa es la siguiente esa familia que me denuncio esta metida en algo grave y me inculparon a mi como un pretexto para…

- Esta diciendo que esa familia es la culpable

- Eso es lo que digo –dijo Inuyasha-

- Bien voy a investigar a esa familia, por el momento vaya pensando la respuesta para defender el dinero que posee –dijo Kagome- Lo vendré a ver luego

* * *

Tomo la delicada y fina taza entre sus manos, tomo un pequeño sorbo del café y de nuevo la dejo sobre la elegante mesa de centro. Unos cuantos pasos resonaron fuera de la habitación en que se encontraba y en un par de segundos la puerta se abrió.

- Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi – El hombre de mediana edad entro en la habitación y tomó asiento frente a ella - ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

- Buenas tardes señor, soy la abogada del señor Taisho y agradecería me respondiera unas preguntas

- Oh, yo ya rendí mi declaración, pero no me negaré ante usted

- ¿Como es que dice que el mi cliente es el culpable, vio algo o sabe algo más? – Su mirada castaña se clavo en la de él.

- Pues como dije en la primera declaración, estábamos en un evento, por obvias razones el señor Taisho como nuestro guardaespaldas nos acompañaba, en un momento durante la velada las luces se fueron, los disparos resonaron y varias personas yacían en el suelo – Narró el hombre como si de un discurso se tratara.

- Ya veo…y ¿Cuáles cree usted que fueron los motivos de mi cliente?...digo nadie es tan tonto como para cometer homicidio en un lugar del que no se sale fácilmente – Ella sabia que habia muchas cosas que no cuadraban, algo le decía que Inuyasha no tenia que ver… ¿Pero por que inculparlo?

- Oh, pues lo mas probable es que buscaba dinero…no lo se señorita yo solo digo lo que se

- ¿Alguna vez vio acoso por parte de mi cliente con algún miembro de su familia? – Continuó con las preguntas.

- Pues…ahora que lo dice siempre lo vi muy cerca de mi hija Kikyo – Paso una mano por su barbilla como recordando las cosas.

- ¿Podría llamarla? –Dijo Kagome-

- Oh mi hija es modelo y no esta en casa…cosas de su trabajo…en cuanto llegue le diré que se comunique

- Le agradecería mucho eso…bueno señor gracias por cooperar…hasta luego – Se despidió del hombre para luego retirarse de la mansión.

* * *

- No cree que esta perdiendo el tiempo señorita Higurashi, es obvio que su cliente esta implicado hasta el alma…no hay modo de probar lo contrario –dijo un anciano sentado a la parte izquierda de una gran mesa acompañado por otros hombres

- No este tan seguro de eso, hay varias cosas que no cuadran y el señor Taisho saldrá de prisión – Aseguró, muchas veces trataban de intimidarla pero nunca lo lograban.

- Le deseamos suerte en eso señorita, nos vemos en la audiencia – Dijo el que era el abogado de la oposición para luego salir acompañado de otro hombre.

- No les prestes atención hija, se que lograras sacarlo de ahí –dijo Totosai que estaba a su lado

- Lo se anciano Totosai, pero ese hombre no responde mis preguntas o al menos no todas – La frustración se hacia presente en su voz- Pero mas le vale cooperar si quiere salir de ahí.

* * *

- Inuyasha ya esta en la sala de entrevista, tiene una visita, si quiere la cancelo para que usted entre abogada –ofreció el guardia de turno

- Puedo esperar, ¿y sabe quien es? –Dijo Kagome con curiosidad-

Es…Kikyo Tomoheda – Respondió luego de ver su tabla de visitas.

- Podría llevarme ahora, necesito hablar con la joven igualmente – Si no estaba mal esa era la hija del señor Tomoheda, la familia que lo denuncio, ¿Qué hacia ahí?.

El sonido de sus tacos y apenas y se escucho, llego a la puerta y el guarda abrió ágilmente y lo que vio la dejo en shock.

La joven Kikyo esta sentada sobre Inuyasha y besaba su cuello vorazmente mientras Inuyasha acariciaba sus muslos y besaba de igual manera sus hombros.

- Esto no es visita conyugal – La potente voz del guarda resonó, lo que hizo que ella dejara el shock a un lado y la joven se bajara pudorosa su vestido para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

- No planeas disculparte…interrumpiste en la mejor parte – Habló con molestia, no estaba urgido, o no demasiado, pero cuando se te ofrecían en bandeja de plata…

- Ni se me ocurrió – Ni siquiera se sentó, estaba enfadada, el muy imbecil se estaba a punto de revolcar con esa mujer y… ¡A ella que le importaba!- Bien, lo que vi me acaba de ahorrar una pregunta…

¿Qué quiere decir? – Acomodo su "lindo" uniforme gris de preso, para ir a sentarse en la otra silla.

- Venia a preguntarle si era cierto lo que el señor Tomoheda me dijo en la tarde de ayer, acerca de usted y su hija, pero veo que tenia toda la razón –Aún estaba de pie, no estaba interesada en sentarse en esa silla, le daba asco.

- El viejo dijo que yo estaba detrás de su angelito – Fingió ternura en su voz.

- No lo dijo así, pero creo que eso cree ese hombre, en fin ahora que la primera pregunta esta solucionada, ¿cree que el hecho de que lo inculpen es una venganza por estar con la hija del señor Tomoheda? –Preguntó.

- Claro que no esa maldita perra lo único que hizo fue…

- Termine sus palabras señor Taisho – Dijo intrigada.

- Mire abogada le juro que esa mujer no es el angelito que puede llegar a aparentar – Se colocó de pie.

- Señor Taisho créame, que me estoy cansando de sus evasivas a todas mis preguntas, y así no se me es sencillo ayudarlo, si quiere salir tiene que cooperar, la otra semana es la audiencia así que mas le vale responder todo – Sin mas que decir llamo al guardia para salir.

Golpeo la mesa enfadado; y ese maldito anciano que no colaboraba, ¿Era muy difícil pagar y sacarlo como las demás veces?...Debía hablar con Miroku

* * *

- No puedes decir nada Inuyasha, ya le pregunte al anciano Myoga y lo que pediste te fue denegado

Pero al menos solo a la abogada, es la única manera de que esa mujer pueda ayudarme –dijo furioso- ¿O acaso ese imbecil me quiere ver en la cárcel?

- Mira debes conformarte, tómatelo como un castigo para que cierres tu bocota

- Lo que debo cerrar no es la boca es otra cosa que jamás debí abrir

- Caíste como un imbecil – "Ayudo" Miroku.

Lo se, lo se, sino… ¡Demonios! me engaño, debo aceptarlo –dijo Inuyasha frustrado-

* * *

- ¿Y crees que si podrás hacer algo? – Se sentó a la mesa para comer su helado.

- Mañana es la audiencia, tengo varios argumentos que pueden extender hasta otra audiencia, pero si ese tarado no ayuda pasara su vida en la cárcel –Dios ese hombre la estresaba demasiado.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Inuyasha Taisho y es todo un misterio – Comió la cereza y luego continuo - A parte de todo esto, al parecer tiene un romance con la hija del hombre que lo demando

- ¿El te lo dijo? –

No, cuando fui a entrevistarlo lo encontré con ella en una posición no muy favorable – Inevitablemente el recuerdo volvió - Y ahora que lo recuerdo debo ir a verla el señor Tomoheda me informo que podía ir.

- Vaya…no se mucho de esto así que solo te deseo suerte

- Gracias – De verdad que las iba a necesitar

* * *

- Gracias por recibirme de nuevo señor Tomoheda – Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión siguiendo los pasos del hombre.

- No es nada señorita, puede pasar al estudio mi hija la esta esperando, si se le ofrece algo nada mas me informa

Llego hasta el estudio y encontró a la misma joven que vio con Inuyasha de pie mirando hacia fuera, en cuanto advirtió su presencia se volteo y la saludo.

- Mi padre me dijo que necesitaba verme ¿así que en que le puedo ayudar? –dijo Kikyo sentándose en el sofá y invitándola a sentarse igualmente

- Tengo una pregunta señorita Kikyo – Se moría internamente de la risa al decirle señorita- ¿Cree usted que es posible que su padre allá involucrado a mi cliente por que descubrió algo entre ustedes dos?

- Pues…no lo se mi padre no me ha dicho nada, aunque es probable – Dijo con seriedad.

- Entonces me imagino que a su padre no le caía en gracia mi cliente – Afirmó.

- Era solo un empleado no esperaba que lo tuviera como su mejor amigo y es mi parecer o usted busca inculpar a mi padre por lo que Inuyasha hizo…

- No, se equivoca, pero si esta tan segura de que Inuyasha lo hizo porque lo sigue viendo y no solo para hablar – Una disimulada sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- La familia es por un lado y los placeres por el otro, mí familia es importante y siempre voy a estar ahí como ellos lo están para mí; pero mí familia no me puede dar el placer que me da Inuyasha… - Ahora era ella la que sonreía.

- Pero si cualquier otro hombre – Al parecer la conversación se salía del curso.

- Inuyasha no es cualquier hombre, señorita, una vez que estas con el no puedes esperar por verlo y sentirlo – Con gracia se colocó de pie, ella daba por terminado el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué cree que sucedería si su padre lo sabe? – De igual manera se levantó.

- ¿Piensa decirle acaso? – La miro fijamente.

- No, es solo una pregunta; me imagino que no estará muy feliz –dijo Kagome-

Se imagina bien…

* * *

- Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad – hablaba el oficial mientras él levantaba su mano derecha.

- Lo juro – Una vez dicho se sentó.

- Pasa al estrado la defensa – Hablo el juez; Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco donde estaba el hombre para empezar su interrogatorio.

- ¿Señor Harrison fue usted un de los meseros encargados esa noche del evento? – Comenzó Kagome.

- Efectivamente –respondió el hombre,

- Bien, ¿Noto usted algo inusual en mi cliente o en alguna otra persona de las que se encontraban en el lugar? –Pregunto Kagome.

- No, ninguna –dijo el hombre

- ¿Vio a mi cliente cerca de alguno de los afectados? –pregunto nuevamente

- En ningún momento, el acusado siempre estuvo cerca de sus jefes – Aseguró el hombre.

- ¿La familia Tomoheda? – Interrogó.

-Así es

- Y ninguno de ellos salió afectado en el ataque, eso es todo su señoría – Camino hasta su asiento.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Susurró a su lado.

- Me dejas trabajar…gracias –dijo Kagome mientras veía como el abogado de la oposición hacia sus preguntas

El tiempo de la audiencia duro unas extenuantes dos horas y aun no se llegaba a nada, todo estaba en un nudo del cual nadie salía…

- Es claro señor juez que las pruebas dadas por el demandante son contundentes y señalan como culpable a mi cliente – Hablo, mientras caminaba por la estancia - Pero también es cierto que nunca se vio hablando con nadie, ni se vio con actitud sospechosa, solo hacia su trabajo, además que ganaba asesinando a estas personas… ¿Dinero?...se reporto que sus cuentas y las de sus familias no han variado en nada…

El jurado comento entre ellos mientras escuchaban las palabras de Kagome.

- ¿Algo mas que agregar, por alguna de las partes? - dijo el juez - No siendo así el jurado entra a deliberar

- ¿Crees que saldré? – No lo iba a negar estaba nervioso, si no salía con ayuda de esa mujer el maldito anciano myoga lo dejaría ahí un buen tiempo.

- Tranquilo todo estará bien, y sino apelaremos – La seguridad hacia apremio en su voz.

- ¿Con que?

- Déjamelo a mí, pero más te vale cooperar de alguna manera Inuyasha – Dijo sin mirarlo, toda su atención estaba en unos papeles.

¿Inuyasha? Lo habia llamado por su nombre, vaya eso jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, la miro detenidamente mientras ella seguía revisando los papeles; no iba negar que le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios… ¡¿Y ahora que le pasaba?!

- Soy tonto o que – se dijo.

- ¿Qué? – lo miro con duda.

- Nada…no es nada – Estaba nervioso, que tonto era.

Luego de media hora el jurado estaba listo para leer el veredicto, ambas partes se colocaron de pie y esperaron la voz del juez.

- Luego de estudiar detenidamente las pruebas de ambos lados, llegamos a lo siguiente, el Señor Inuyasha Taisho…

_

* * *

_

_**¡Se levanta la sesión!, el jurado dará su veredicto en el próximo capitulo así que no se les ocurra perdérselo…Jajajaja XD.**_

_**Sí les gusto espero sus comentarios, sus sugerencias y demás…un abrazo a todos…bye… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, espero que estén super bien; primero que todo lamento la tardanza, como siempre los estudios me tienen colgada y ahora mucho mas, aparte de que ando algo corta de inspiración últimamente. Por otro lado muchas a gracias por el apoyo, ahora sin mas…disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 3: Inquilino**_

- Luego de estudiar detenidamente las pruebas de ambos lados, llegamos a lo siguiente, el Señor Inuyasha Taisho…será dejado en libertad bajo palabra, hará servicio comunitario, pagara un indemnización a la familias y…

Las palabras del juez fueron acalladas ante los miles de murmullos que se dejaron oir debido al veredicto al cual habían llegado…

- ¡Orden!… ¡Silencio!… - Cuanto todo estuvo en silencio prosiguió- Debido a que los hechos aun no son esclarecidos el demandado deberá permanecer vigilado las 24 horas del día hasta que se programe la nueva audiencia, y hemos asignado a su abogada Kagome Higurashi para que sea la encargada de vigilar sus movimientos y permanecer con este hasta nueva orden…

En cuanto el juez golpeo con su mazo en el soporte y el golpe se escucho, los murmullos volvieron debido al veredicto que ya se pondría en marcha. Pero ella dejo de escuchar en cuanto oyó la última parte…porque demonios esto le pasaba a ella… ¡Dios odiaba al maldito jurado y al juez!...

- Bien hecho hija –dijo Totosai colocando una mano en su hombro

- Dígame que eso se puede cambiar – No estaba dispuesta a convivir con ese imbecil en ningún lado - Anciano Totosai eso nunca se habia hecho…al menos no que un abogado debía vivir con el cliente…eso es…

- No te preocupes Kagome, luego entenderás pero por el momento hay que seguir órdenes

- Dios lo primero que quiero hacer es darme un baño, comer algo decente y salir con un par de chicas – Estiró sus manos en cuanto le fueron quitadas las esposas de las manos y los pies.

- No lo creo Inuyasha, eso es a menos que te den permiso – Dijo Miroku.

- Estoy suspendido tu lo dijiste – Sonrió.

- Pero ahora eres vigilado por la hermosa abogada que esta allá – Señalo a Kagome que hablaba con el dueño del bufete de abogados.

- ¿Era en serio lo que dijo el juez?...pensé que era una broma

- Claro que es una broma, de Myoga, pero debes seguir esas ordenes, no puedes quejarte la abogada es hermosísima, seguro sabrás pasarla bien

- No bromees Miroku ella no es…claro que no – La frase "no es bonita", no salía de su boca, no era así de mentiroso - Bien y cuanto será una semana, dos…

- Hasta que el juez lo diga, ¿No escuchaste? – Le reprochó - La broma es seguir lo que dice el juez

- Aunque es Myoga quien lo dice ¿Verdad? – Su amigo asintió con una sonrisa- Odio a ese anciano…

- Inuyasha hay que mantener vigilado todo esto, te dejaran en la ciudad y trabajaras con Houjo pero no te involucraras físicamente con la familia Tomoheda – Hablo con un susurro.

- Esta bien, pero dile a ese anciano que tendrá que pagar muy bien o lo matare –dijo molesto.

- Bien… -respiro con resignación y se acerco a el - Felicitaciones ahora eres un hombre libre…casi…

- Aja…tenias razón cuando dijiste que hacías bien tu trabajo – Le dijo pero su mirada estaba dirigida a otro punto.

- Eh, claro, voy a organizar tus papeles, te van a entregar tus cosas y te espero afuera – La verdad si hubiera dicho un "gracias", sonaría bien, pero eso seria esperar mucho de esa bestia machista.

- Inuyasha tienes una llamada – Le estiró el celular.

- ¡Felicitaciones Inuyasha!, me alegra que estés libre –dijo burlón al otro lado

- Oye aciano patético mas le vale organizar todo esto pronto o me las pagaras – Casi gruñó.

- Ya no te supures, debes seguir lo que se te ordeno o estarás en la cárcel una buena temporada – Aún se burlaba.

- Maldito viejo –le entrego el teléfono a Miroku y fue donde le entregarían las pertenencias con que llego-

* * *

- Así que querías tenerme en tu departamento, tan desesperada estas por mi – Sonreía aunque sabia que eso no era así - Si me lo hubieras pedi… - calló, pues Kagome frenó y este casi se va contra el vidrio delantero.

- Eso es lo bueno de usar el cinturón…póngaselo ya – De nuevo arrancó - Y te dejo en claro que no fue mi idea, no estoy loca…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al condominio de los departamentos en que vivía, el vigilante le abrió para que su carro entrara, y lo estaciono en el parqueadero interno.

Salio del auto siguiendo el caminar de la abogada, llegaron al elevador y esta paso la tarjeta que la llevaba hasta su departamento. Durante el tiempo en que este subió casi 15 pisos la mujer no dijo nada, se mantuvo firme y con la vista al frente.

¡Dios que dijera algo!, se estaba impacientando, abrió su boca para decir cualquier tontería, pero primero se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando ver el apartamento de la abogada.

- Bienvenido – Hablo amablemente mientras dejaba las llaves de su coche en la mesa de centro - ¿quieres algo de beber o comer?...

- ¿Tienes cerveza? – Como si fuera su casa se sentó ampliamente en el sofá principal.

- Eh, claro – Roló sus ojos, pero que rápido tomaba confianza.

- Y… ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –Dijo mientras miraba el apartamento, era en verdad espacioso, tenia un gran ventanal que tenía como vista el majestuoso centro de la ciudad, aun le faltaba recorrerlo pero era acogedor, habia una chimenea, ah tan mal no la iba a pasar-

- Tengo dos recamaras de sobra, puedes escoger la que gustes – Llegó a la sala con la cerveza de Inuyasha y un refresco para ella- Toma…

- ¿Vives sola? –pregunto curioso

- Así es… - Asintió - No se cuanto te vayas a quedar pero voy decirte algunas cosas, vas a hacer trabajo comunitario medio tiempo, así que puedes conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, no te voy a mantener; te voy a dar una copia de la tarjeta, pero cuídala como si fuera tu vida; puedes salir cuando quieras, pero debes estar reportándote; no quiero mi casa convertida en un desorden, y no voy recoger el que hagas…

- ¿No eres una maniaca de la limpieza? – Rogaba porque no fuera así o enloquecería.

- Claro que no, pero no quiero esto aquí como un chiquero, ahora lo ultimo y mas importante, no quiero que hagas fiestas aquí, ni pequeñas ni grandes ni nada – Sentenció - Y mas te vale no traer aquí tus amiguitas… ¿Entendido?

- Claro sargento –bromeo Inuyasha-

- Bien las habitaciones están por ese pasillo, cada una tiene su baño, por ese otro esta la cocina, y hay un baño general, y por ese otro esta mi estudio…necesitas saber algo mas –dijo luego de haberle indicado todo-

- ¿Puedo usar mis tarjetas de crédito? – Preguntó Inuyasha- ¿Y puedo ir a mi casa uno que otro día, ya sabes para sentir un poco de libertad…?

- Voy a preguntar lo primero lo segundo lo siento no puedes… - Caminó por un pasillo y era seguida por él.

- ¿Puedes hacer ambas preguntas? –Dijo Inuyasha mirando el amplio e iluminado pasillo.

- Esta bien, voy hacer ambas preguntas, bien escoge un cuarto, si necesitas algo estoy en el mío – Caminó hasta perderse en la habitación del fondo.

Abrió la puerta de un de los cuartos y entro, que importaba cual fuera al fin y al cabo esa estadía iba a ser como si estuviera en la cárcel, aunque con una carcelera muy… ¡Que tonterías pensaba!. Descargo su maleta con las pocas cosas que le habían entregado al salir de la prisión y se tiro en la amplia cama…si que la necesitaba, al igual que necesitaba ropa; un baño y luego saldría con su carcelera a comprar cosas.

* * *

Dios en su vida habia tenido un huésped en su casa, la única persona que se habia quedado en el tiempo que tenia alli era Sango, pero tampoco era tan difícil, es decir, le iban a pasar un dinero por dejarlo en su casa, nada extravagante pero si lo necesario, además el tonto podía usar sus tarjetas o así le habia dicho el anciano Totosai y con tanto dinero era obvio que nada le iba a faltar. Por el momento iba a tomar unos días de descanso, pero no podía dejar de lado que debía investigar al idiota que se quedaba en su casa.

Se estiro en su cama lista para dormir un poco, luego se levantaría se daría un baño y de nuevo a la cama, pero primero…dormir…

- ¡Oye! ¿Puedo salir de compras? –dijo entrando sin avisar.

- ¡Eres tonto!, ¿No sabes tocar antes de entrar? – Enojada se sentó en la cama.

- Claro que lo se hacer y muy…bien – El erotismo en su voz fue más que evidente.

- No me refiero a eso… ¿Qué quieres? – ¡Dios! a parte de machista se creía sex simbol-

- Ah si, ¿puedo salir a comprar algo de ropa? –Dijo recostado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Hoy no, debo de ir contigo y no quiero ir – Kagome se recostó otra vez en la cama.

- Entonces andaré desnudo por todo tu departamento –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa para luego ver como la abogada daba un suspiro y decía "Ya vamos"-

* * *

- ¿Entonces hace cuanto eres abogada? –pregunto mientras miraba las calles distraídamente-

- Dos años – Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de sus labios e Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

- Lo haces bien

- ¿En que trabajas? –Pregunto Kagome, debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de saber algo

- Soy guardaespaldas – Su voz sono obvia.

- Por favor ni en toda la vida un guardaespaldas ganaría tanto dinero, ni porque trabajara para el propio Papa o el hombre más rico del mundo –dijo con sorna- ¿Heredaste? Eres un niño de papi rebelde…algo…

- Tengo suerte con mis jefes es todo – Frunció el ceño por la entrometida abogada - No deberías ser tan curiosa sabes, a veces puede acarrear problemas…

- Como digas…ya llegamos – Detuvo el auto fuera de un centro comercial- Mi jefe hablo con el juez y permitieron que usaras tus tarjetas de crédito eso si debo vigilar que no compres nada "sospechoso"…

- No creo que la ropa sea "sospechosa" – Hablo con su mismo tono - Oye debes vigilar todo lo que hago…

- Así es querido, ahora entra a la tienda y apresúrate – Lo empujó de la espalda metiéndolo a un almacén, mejor terminar con esto.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? –Preguntó una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que estaba sonrojada de ver a un hombre como Inuyasha.

- Eh si buscamos ropa para el –dijo Kagome mientras veía como la joven se iba caminando torpemente, ¡No era la gran cosa!, es decir, era un tonto machista, egocéntrico que se creía el hombre mas sexy del mundo entero; aunque por eso no iba a negar que tuviera un cuerpo masculino, ojos dorados, cabellos negros y rebeldes, el aspecto del chico malo que toda mujer quisiera…Argggg que demonios estaba pensando

- Oye… ¿sucede algo? – Sacudió su mano frente al rostro de la abogada, ¿era loca?.

- Eh…no claro que no – Rió nerviosamente

- Ok, voy a ir al probador…loca –dijo lo ultimo para el mismo mientras seguía a la joven que lo guiaba y que no hacia mas que coquetearle

Se sentó en una silla, mientras esperaba que el imbecil ese llegara, tomo una revista y la ojeo descuidadamente. Bostezo, de nuevo… ¡Dios que tenia sueño!, pero claro ese imbecil tenia ataques de comprar ropa, cuando los almacenes estaban por cerrar, ¿Qué la prisión le afecto la cabeza?, No eso ya era de años y podía apostar.

- Hola… -contestó su celular que habia interrumpido sus cavilaciones- Ah hola Kouga…no, estoy en un centro comercial…sí estar de niñera es aburrido…oh, Kouga no puedo lo lamento, en otra ocasión será…esta bien hablamos luego…adios… -Vaya que se habia salvado de una cita sorpresa con Kouga, y todo gracias al imbecil que se estaba probando ropa hace mas de una hora. En definitiva cuando "lees" el tiempo vuela.

Se puso de pie, iría a sacar de los arranques de comprador compulsivo a ese idiota, miro por todos lados de la gran tienda buscando a la joven que los habia atendido, pero no estaba por ningún lado; así que pregunto a alguien por los probadores y fue a buscarlo…

Ya casi a unos cuantos pasos de los probadores, escucho un suave pero molesto rechinido, asomo su cabeza, pero no, todo bajo control, pero ahí estaba el cubículo entero rechinando, sacudiéndose con levedad y ¿Gimiendo?... ¡Obviamente no era el probador!...habia descubierto a un par de personas teniendo sexo…tal vez llamar a alguien era lo mas conveniente, o dejar que terminaran, o…

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero jamás la iban a escuchar, movió un poco la puerta que estaba abierta, la hubieran podido cerrar que jodidos; se acerco y la abrió, quería reírse un poco…pero eso no la hizo reír

* * *

Manejaba con la vista fija al frente, en cuanto llegaba a un semáforo, movía con desesperación sus manos al volante, la silla delantera estaba llena de bolsas con cosas que habia comprado luego de salir de la tienda de ropa masculina…Estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa…y todo ¿Por qué?...Por una tontería, pero habia sido culpa de ella, quien la mandaba a espiarlo mientras el estaba en el probador…Bien eso sonaba ridículo, pero era mucho berrinche por eso…que nunca habia visto porno…era lo mismo pero en vivo y en directo…¡Bien no debió hacerlo!...

- Hola… - Contestó ella su celular furiosa - No Sango discúlpame…claro llego a mi casa y te llamo… - dijo para luego colgar y esas eran las únicas palabras que habia escuchado de ella desde que salieron del centro comercial

Odiaba el silencio pero lo prefería a escuchar insultos de ella, ah era una tonta, acaso nunca la encontraron teniendo sexo en lugares públicos…el solo pensarlo no le agrado y menos el imbecil que habia estado con ella…Argggg que tonto era a veces….

En un momento estuvieron en el parqueadero de los apartamentos, estaciono el auto y bajo de él tomando las bolsas del asiento delantero y yendo rápidamente al elevador. Así que el igualmente se apresuro o lo dejaría en la calle.

- Oye… ¿Me piensas hablar? –dijo mientras mantenía su vista en ella, que solo miraba la pantalla que indicaba el piso en que estaban- Bien no lo hagas, pero eso te pasa por irme a espiar, me querías ver desnudo ahí tienes…

Las palabras de el la hicieron rabiar… ¡Lo encontraba teniendo sexo! Y la pervertida era ella… eso era el colmo de la desfachatez…

- …Lo digo en serio si me hubieras esperado afuera donde estabas no hubieras visto eso, pero también entiendo que me hayas querido ver cambiándome, porque digo ¡Mírame!...es entendible… -siguió hablando sin notar como la joven estaba cada vez mas enfadada

- ¡Escúchame imbecil!, cierra tu linda boquita y no digas nada, y te dejo las cosas en claro, ¡No quería verte desnudo, no quería verte teniendo sexo, No eres el chico mas sexy del mundo, No me interesas y sino fuera por mi empleo no estuvieras viviendo aquí…solo eres un inquilino que resulto como un gaje del oficio…¡Así que deja de hablar, IDIOTA! – Lo lanzó contra la puerta del elevador, y ante la última palabra estas se abrieron e Inuyasha cayó al suelo.

- Perra… -dijo en cuanto ella paso sobre el y se perdió dentro del apartamento.

* * *

- Jajajaja entonces te descubrieron teniendo sexo –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono- Primero con Kikyo y ahora… ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo se, lo olvide, era una joven de la tienda donde fuimos, estaba cambiándome, entro y ya sabes en que termino – dijo secándose el cabello, señas de que salía del baño - Luego la puerta se abrió y era la abogada…la hubieras visto, salio como una loca de la tienda y compró miles de tonterías…y yo aproveche y compre una laptop, ¿Debo empezar a trabajar verdad?

- No es mucho, solo ayudaras a Houjo en su trabajo, cosas técnicas – Ahogó las últimas risas para decir eso.

- No puedo creer que ese imbecil se haya quedado con mi caso…bien como sea, voy comer, te llamo en otro momento… - colgó el teléfono y salio de la habitación; dejo el teléfono en su base y cuando iba a la cocina encontró a la loca abogada con un vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas que se amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas, sus cabellos sueltos y maquillada levemente, al parecer iba a salir- Vas de salida… ¿Eh?...no deberías dejarme solo

_

* * *

_

_**Lindo el huésped de Kagome, no se Uds., pero yo lo recibo encantada…jajaja. Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, un abrazo a todos…bye…**_

_**Algún recado personal pueden dejarlo en: **_____


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holas, espero se encuentren muy bien; y como siempre lamento la tardanza, pero sé que me comprenden, es que tengo muchas responsabilidades y a esto se suman todos mis bebes (mis fics XD), también he tenido problemas de inspiración y eso si es un verdadero problema; en fin muchas gracias por a las personas que siguen el fic, se les quiere…jajajaja XD, ahora sin mas ahí les dejo la continuación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 4: Labios**_

- No te preocupes, dejare la salida bloqueada, a menos que vueles o sepas hacer grandiosos aterrizajes no saldrás – Acomodó sus cabellos un última vez, estaba lista.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y hablo con seriedad.

- No es tu asunto…pero voy a salir con una amiga, me voy de antro y tu a la cama – dijo Kagome con burla, era viernes en la noche y el se quedaría a dormir - Deje algo de comida en el horno

- ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó con voz mimada

- Ya tuviste suficiente diversion en un día – Tomó las llaves y su tarjeta de entrada de un estante en la sala y le sonrió a él con sorna

- Oye…mira estuve encerrado en una celda y salía solo para visitas… ¿por favor? – La detuvo antes de salir parándose frente al elevador, ella no lo dejaría

- No hagas berrinches estas muy grandecito y…

- Por favor… -tomo las manos de ella y le casi rogó

- Esta bien… - Lo vio correr por el pasillo para ponerse una camisa por que el pantalón ya lo tenia- ¡Pero mas te vale comportarte, y no hacer cochinadas ni en el baño ni en ningún otro lugar! –le grito mientras esperaba que el saliera

* * *

Por fin un antro, quería beber hasta saciarse, hace mucho tiempo no tomaba un buen vodka, tequila o whisky, mataría por uno…

- ¿Y tú amiga? –dijo mirando a todos lados, ambos estaban fuera de la disco esperando por esa otra chica.

- Ya…mírala… ¡Sango! –alzo una mano para ver como la chica corría hacia ellos.

- Hola Kago…a los dos – Saludó.

- Sango el es Inuyasha Taisho…

- Oh, hola – Agarró la mano del chico en modo de saludo - Pues como veo que ya tienes pareja, yo necesito una, así que buscare a uno…entremos…

- No conocía el lugar – Tomó un trago de su bebida y lo dejo sobre la mesa - Tu amiga Sango es…muy extrovertida…

- Es psicóloga, debe guardar muchos secretos, así que debe filtrarlos de alguna manera – No pudo evitar reír al verla bailar en el medio de dos chicos.

- ¿Bailas? – Pregunto extendiéndole la mano.

- Eh, claro – Aceptó y caminó con el hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Como en cualquier antro de moda el lugar estaba a reventar no solo por la gente sino igualmente por la estridente y juvenil música, las luces de múltiples colores apuntaban a la pista baile iluminando a las miles de parejas y grupos que se divertían al son de la música, el ritmo de ésta invitaba a la sensualidad y a otras cosas que se podrán imaginar…

La tomo la cintura y la acerco al cuerpo de él, mientras la incitaba o más bien ella lo incitaba a seguir sus caderas; las manos de ella estaban una en su brazo y la otra en su espalda baja. Ambos se movían sensualmente, provocándose mutuamente a algo mas…

- Vaya que el chico es lindo –dijo Sango con ella sentada a la mesa mientras veían ambas a Inuyasha bailar con una chica- Y si así baila ya me imagino en…

- Sango… no me lo recuerdes – Habló sin casi pensar

- ¿Disculpa?, no me digas que tu ya… - Casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

- Como se te ocurre, no me iba a costar con él, ya te lo explique, y no me refería a que él y yo…solo que lo acompañe a comprar ropa y el termino con la vendedora en el probador ya sabes en que – Mientras explicaba sus mejillas se tiñeron de un exuberante rosa.

- Audaz y salvaje, toda chica busca eso –dijo Sango.

- ¿No me digas que te gusta ese idiota? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

- No para mi – Sonrió mirando a su amiga.

- Muy graciosa

- Oye… ¿bailamos? – Preguntó un joven acercándose a Kagome.

- Claro

* * *

- Tu amiga Sango es divertida, me cae bien –dijo Inuyasha. Ambos caminaban en busca de un taxi, Kagome prefirió no llevar auto no se sabe cuando termines muy ebria, aunque este no era el caso- ¿Ya nos vamos para tu casa?

- Claro –dijo Kagome mirándolo de reojo, ese… "Vamos a tu casa" si fuera en otra situación se escucharía muy comprometedor.

- Es temprano, tu amiga se quedó – Miro el reloj en su muñeca y tan solo era la 1:00 a.m. - Conozco un lugar no es lejos…¿Vamos? No tardamos nada

- Si es aburrido me voy y te dejo

- Está bien…te vas a divertir

* * *

Lo aceptaba, se estaba divirtiendo, y estaba muy ebria e Inuyasha, él estaba con ella desde que llegaron; cuando puso el pie en el lugar lo dudo un instante, el lugar era muy alocado pero ahora no interesaba.

El mar de gente no la dejaba ver, tenia un trago en la mano, que un chico que jamás habia visto en su vida, le habia dado de amable, e Inuyasha estaba…en algún lugar, luego lo vería…

- No debí traerla – Se dijo a si mismo, miraba a todos lados buscándola, pero no, no la veía.

Estaba buscando a Kagome hace como veinte minutos, ella estaba ebria y mas loca que nunca, ¿Y donde demonios estaba?, el antro era de los mas salvajes a donde solía ir, todos "hablaban" con todos y por lo general conocías a varias personas de las que estaban fielmente alli, dio vueltas por todo el lugar y no encontraba a la abogada, estaba perdido, ¡Él!, porque si al otro día si ella despertaba desnuda en un baño lo iba a matar…

- ¡Sácalo, sácalo, sácalo! –gritaban varias personas dio un vistazo para ver la causa del alboroto-

¡Ahí estaba!... ¡Oh no! ahí estaba…encima de una mesa con otras dos chicas que estaban prácticamente desnudas y ella estaba por quitarse el vestido y todos esos borrachos ansiosos de ella, esperando… se abrió paso entre las personas y se acerco para bajarla…

- Oye bájate de ahí – Le jaló una mano.

- Ya estas aquí – Rió, tenia las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello un poco alborotado- Te busque y este gente tan amable me subió para ver mejor y ya te encontré…

- Como digas…bájate ya –dijo Inuyasha para malestar de los observadores, la tomo de las manos la tiro hacia el para llevarla cargada como un bulto sobre sus hombros cuidando de que no vieran nada de su ropa interior.

- Ay eres un aguafiestas Inuyasha… ¡Uyyy lindo trasero! – Se revolcó en sus brazos tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Estas hablando muchas tonterías, busquemos un taxi y vamos a casa –Caminó con ella en la misma posición y luego detuvo un taxi, la subió y la sentó a su lado y esta sin pensar nada se recostó en su pecho.

- ¿Noche de despecho? –Preguntó el taxista.

- Más bien noche muy salvaje para ella – Miró a la joven que se acomodó en su pecho.

* * *

- Tienes que ayudarme, baja del taxi del señor – La jalaba de una mano mientras ella se aferraba a la puerta del auto

- ¡No, quiero ir al antro! – Gritó.

- Si no sales ya…te juro que te voy a sacar a rastras y te voy a hacer enloquecer arriba en el apartamento y sabes a que me refiero –Como por arte de magia la chica salio caminando torpemente, eso era para salvarse o por que quería.

- Pensé que eras más divertido – Reprochó mientras subían por el elevador.

- Lo soy pero al parecer tú tomas y enloqueces – La sostenía firmemente de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

- No estoy loca…tal vez por ti pero nada más – Le dijo asiéndose de los hombros de él, el mundo estaba girando muy rápido.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – La miró sorprendido - Estas en definitiva loca…

- Lo digo en serio, no has oído que lo borrachos dicen la verdad – Se acerco a él, pasando las manos por su cuello y empinándose para quedar cerca de su rostro

- Es mejor que te alejes un poco, o mañana me vas a demandar por abuso sexual – No sabía como sentirse por la actitud de ella, ¿Asustado o encantado?

- No quiero – Susurró, se acerco aún más y rozó sus labios contra los de Inuyasha

No importaba si lo demandaba y lo dejaba en la cárcel de por vida, no todos los días una sexy mujer te besaba tan repentinamente, bueno a él sí, pero ella no era cualquier mujer; así que luego de pensarlo un poco, atrapo lo labios de la abogada y la levanto levemente para besarla mas cómodamente, y ella para aumentar aun mas su excitación lo abrazo con sus piernas por la cadera, que quería que le hiciera el ¿amor? Ahora y ahí…eso si que era excitante…pero en la mañana ella de eso si se daría cuenta…la alejo de el y la observo como ella se recostaba en su hombro…casi a punto de dormirse, tenia las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados y húmedos…

Camino por el pasillo con ella en sus brazos de manera nupcial y la fue a dejar en su habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quitó los tacos y eso seria lo único que le quitaría a ella…

* * *

- Mira…solo no confíes en nadie, aunque ellos creen que ya no hay problemas con ese asunto de su seguridad… - Le hablaba al chico que aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Taisho me comunique para pedirte verificar unos nombres y cuentas bancarias, no a que me des tus tips – Interrumpió el chico de cabellos cortos y castaños y fabulosos ojos grises.

- Que malagradecido eres Akitoki – Ese bastardo de Houjo, no le gustaba la ayuda- Yo buscaré y luego te comunicas conmigo…

- Esta bien Taisho…hablamos luego

- Ese maldito…ojala lo suspendan como a mi y le…

- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – Preguntó Kagome mirando la computadora que estaba sobre el comedor

- Oh esto…durante tu arranque de compradora compulsiva lo conseguí – dijo Inuyasha- Ya sabes tengo amistades con quien hablar

- Esta bien…no quiero nada fuera de lo normal…Vaya. voy a salir a la farmacia – Farfulló, palpando su cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Resaca? – Sonrió con burla.

- Ja, ja, no recuerdo casi nada de anoche… ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó

- No solo que comprobé que estás loca…- La chica busco sus llaves y entró en el elevador - …Por mí…

* * *

- Podrías cambiarle a la televisión – Sus palabras se mezclaron con un gran bostezo-

- Claro que no…estoy viendo –dijo ella mientras mantenía su vista fija en la tv-

- No me gustan las telenovelas – Se inclinó hacia ella tratando de alcanzar el control de la tv.

- Pregúntame si me importa… ¡NO! – Se reclinó en el sofá tratando de mantener a salvo el control remoto de las manos de él.

- Dámelo…dámelo – Sin notarlo la dejo recostada en el sofá.

- Bájate ahora mismo, a menos de que quieras que te encierre en la cárcel de por vida – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y su voz no podía ser otra que de enojo.

- ¿A sí?… ¿Tú y cuantos mas? – Puso sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, encerrándola entre él y el sofá

- Sola puedo, créeme –dijo con burla, ese imbecil no la iba a sacar de casillas.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda…yo también puedo hacer muchas cosas…– La retó.

- Lo dudo mucho – Lo vio acercarse aun mas ella y sentía claramente su respiración en su rostro… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?- Oye…quitate ya…Si quieres el control ya…

Sus palabras fueron calladas por el sorprendente roce de el en sus labios, su corazón brinco inmediatamente, sintió sus mejillas caldearse y una corriente eléctrica en su columna… ¡La estaba besando! Y debía alejarse ya.

El control remoto cayó al suelo y sus manos se posaron en el pecho de él para intentar alejarlo, pero antes de retirarlo él lo hizo; se levantó del sillón como si nada hubiera pasado y se marchó posiblemente a su habitación.

- Tu me robas uno…yo lo recupero – Dejo oir su voz desde el pasillo.

Se sentó de inmediato en el sofá como si algo la hubiera picado; definitivamente a ese idiota la estadía en prisión lo habia afectado y a ella ese be… ¡NO, claro que no la afecto!

El estaba loco, claro que sí o si no que habia sido eso de… "_tu me robas uno…yo lo recupero"_... ¡Ah no eso era imposible!... ¿cuando?...

Estaba recostado en su cama, con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y mirando el interesante techo, ¿Por qué lo habia hecho?... ¿Se estaba enloqueciendo?…Pero ella lo habia hecho en la noche…aunque no lo recordara lo habia hecho…Aún así no debió hacerlo…Pero que…

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Abrió con fuerza la puerta para encararlo.

- ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta? – Con calma se sentó en la cama.

- Por favor… - ¿Hablaba en serio? - Como sea… ¿Qué es eso de… "_tu me robas uno…"_ bla, bla…? ¿Cuando yo te robe un beso…?

Anoche… ¿Te embriagas y no recuerdas nada? – Preguntó, aunque para ser sincero ni el lo hacia, nadie lo hacia.

- ¡Yo te bese anoche! –Grito casi al punto del ataque.

- Ya, no hagas tanto escándalo – Se colocó de pie - Fue solo un beso no es como si nos fuéramos acostado…

- Oh…pues está bien…pero que no vuelva a pasar… -Expresó nerviosa.

- Eso, controla tu bebida y por mi esta todo genial – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella - Claro que, si soy tan irresistible no te voy a negar un beso mas…

- No lo hagas – Colocó sus manos en sus brazos tratando de detenerlo, hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta que estaba tan, tan cerca.

- ¿Por qué?...se que te gustó…y a mí igualmente – Rozó sus labios con los de ella, sin siquiera notarlo ya la estaba besando

Eso no podía pasar…la primera vez medio lo entendía era como una venganza de él por haberlo besado cuando estaba ebria… ¿Y ahora que era?… él dijo que le gustaban sus labios o ella o ¿Quién?...

La tenía atrapada desde la cintura y subió una de sus manos para tomarla desde el cuello, pero el sonido de su laptop hizo que se separara de ella…mas le valía a Houjo que fuera importante o lo mataba…

Se quedo de pie en la habitación sin hacer ningún movimiento, en cuanto el abrió la laptop el sonido de esta la saco de sus divagaciones y din decir nada salio corriendo de ese lugar con su corazón latiendo desbocado.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Houjo?! – Pendió la cámara y el micrófono.

- Escúchame bien…viene una mercancía, avísale al señor Myoga y dile que si van a actuar que lo hagan ya, todo avanza muy rápido – Informó con rapidez para luego terminar la comunicación,

Era importante…pero lindo el momento en que interrumpió, sabia que ella ya no estaba ahí, el golpe de la puerta se lo dijo, y también sabia que lo mas probable es que estuviera molesta, así que mejor dejar que las cosas pasaran, aunque no debería ser tanto problema por un beso…Que le habia encantado…porque así como reconocía que estaba medio loca, reconocía que a pesar que no le habia respondido los labios de esa chica eran los mejores que habia probado…y el sabia de eso…

* * *

¡Dios nadie iba a contestar el teléfono!, llevaba sonando mas de 20 minutos seguidos y ella porque no contestaba, era su casa; se levanto molesto, quien en su sano juicio llamaba a las 8:00 p.m.; que tonto no era tarde. Ya una vez en la sala tomo el teléfono de su base.

- Diga…un momento…¡Oye te necesitan al teléfono!, ¡Oye! – Caminó hasta la habitación de ella que estaba…vacía-…No esta… ¿Kouga?…ok yo le digo…adiós

¿Era el novio?...no, habría salido con ella cuando fueron al antro…o tal vez un amigo con derechos…Argggg mejor dejaba de pensar cosas que lo ¿molestaban?...

- No pienses tonterías

* * *

- Pensé que no podías dejarlo solo – Le dijo mientras servía dos tazas de café.

- No va hacer nada… - Su mirada estaba enfocada en el humo que despedía el café - Nunca hace nada…

- Si tú lo dices – Puso el café frente a la chica y comenzó a beber el suyo - Y ¿Qué tienes Kagome?...no me digas que solo viniste a visitar a tu amiga…

- ¿No puedo hacerlo?

- No me refiero a eso, solo que es domingo y a esta hora estarías en casa, preparándote para un lunes de oficina

- Me tomare la semana, debo ubicar a ese idiota en su labor comunitaria y buscarle un empleo…peor que una niñera – Suspiró.

* * *

- Myoga deben hacer algo ya…eso dijo el bastardo de Houjo – Dijo Inuyasha, abriendo un paquete de patatas.

- No lo trates así – Hablo la imagen en la pantalla- ¿Sabes cuando llega la mercancía?

- Para el final de semana… - Respondió

- Bien…alguna otra cosa me mantienes informado –dijo el anciano para luego cortar comunicación

- Maldito viejo pensé que me iba a decir que atendiera el asunto – Al parecer si estaba medio suspendido.

- Cierra el sitio caliente y ponte algo, vas hacer trabajo comunitario – Le informó para cerrar de un golpe la puerta.

- ¿Y a donde voy? – Preguntó con desinterés.

- Recogerás basuras, ayudaras al medio ambiente – Contestó con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Es broma? – Se giró para verla.

- No…y ya llegamos – Detuvo el carro y salió de éste - Ahora vas con el hombre que esta allá de pie y el te dirá que hacer, y yo vengo por ti en la noche

- ¿Te estas vengando? – Miro a su alrededor, ese lugar parecía mas un campo de concentración que cualquier otra cosa.

- Claro que no…no tengo por que – Le sonrió - Te esperan…ve, ya

Lo vio caminar hasta el hombre que lo saludo con frialdad y luego le dio unas bolsas con una vara para recoger basuras; esta bien lo aceptaba se estaba vengando, por los besos que le habia dado, pero aun así no negaba que la habían perturbado los masculinos y audaces labios de…Inuyasha…

_

* * *

_

_**No hay nada peor que las lagunas mentales de los ebrios, pero es muy gracioso que no recuerden las vergüenzas que pasaron y los demás reírnos…jajajaja XD, aunque es horrible estar en la situación…bueno como sea; espero les haya gustado, sí es así dejen sus mensajes, en caso de que no…también déjenme sus sugerencias. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola…hola, espero estén muy bien, listos para los días de conversión y reflexión…jajajajaja XD, hablando de otros temas, como siempre lamento la tardanza; estaba tratando de acomodar horarios y buscar un espacio para dedicarme a una de mis actividades favoritas (Escribir) y ahora que pude pase a actualizarles, así que sin mas les permito leer….XD**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 5: ¿Quién eres?**_

- Así que no me va a sacar del todo…Debí suponerlo…viejo jodido – Su tono de voz fue mas bien de broma - Bien Miroku hablamos en cuanto este todo organizado…adiós…

- ¡Ven aquí! – Se dejo escuchar el grito de la joven

- Tienes que gritar por todo –dijo yendo a la sala- ¿Qué paso?...ahora me mandaras a recoger excremento…

- Claro que no, el juez llamo y dijo que habías hecho un gran trabajo por esta primera semana así que ya no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Kagome - Pero debes de atender un asunto mas con el juez, no me preguntes, no se que es…te necesita el viernes todo el día…

- Esta bien…estaré mañana donde el viejo ese – El sabia claramente de que se trataba.

- Bien…eh toma la tarjeta del apartamento, si vienes mañana tarde, la necesitaras para entrar…buenas noches

- Al menos ya no tengo que recoger basuras – Murmuró con cansancio - Espero que no haya perdido entrenamiento o no me ira muy bien…

* * *

- Mire no le voy a mentir, el conseguir la custodia de sus hijos es difícil, por lo general le dan preferencia a las madres, me imagino que entenderá – Explicó mientras su mirada revisaba los registros, su nuevo caso era sencillo, conseguir una custodia, para que un hombre de los mas importantes del país se quedara con sus hijos, raro…pero siempre hay bonitas excepciones - Bien señor, si consigo pruebas de que su ex-esposa no esta capacitada para ser madre, tendrá a sus hijos…

- Muchas gracias abogada –dijo el hombre de traje levantándose del asiento.

- No hay de que, en cuanto tenga algo nuevo lo llamo – Estrechó la mano del hombre que luego se marchó

Era un caso sencillo, se solucionaría en menos de una semana; dejo los archivos en un cajón y tomo su celular que comenzaba a sonar…

- Hola Sango…si espérame que ya llego – Tomó su bolsa y salió de su oficina

* * *

- Así que dejas un día tu trabajo de niñera y vuelves a tu rol de abogada – Rió Sango.

- No seas tonta, aun no se porque esa llamada del juez – dijo Kagome revolviendo su café - Es raro que cancelen un dictamen ya establecido, aunque sea tan solo servicio comunitario, es raro

- Crees que hay dinero de por medio

- No se me ocurre nada mas, aun así voy a averiguar – Dio un sorbo a su café

- No te crees películas tal vez solo decidieron cambiar su decisión por algo mas sencillo

- No lo se Sango, hay cosas que me tienen dudando, desde el día en que recibí su caso, es tan raro todo, desde que estoy en esto, mi curiosidad anda por lo cielos, llámame paranoica, loca o como sea pero es así – Miró con seriedad y decisión a su amiga, se dejaba de llamar a Kagome Higurashi sino descubría algo.

- Kagome eres abogada no detective – Bromeó Sango, aunque sabía cuan obstinada era su amiga y no se cansaría hasta saber todo.

- Jajaja, lo se

* * *

- Todos los hombres son un desorden – dijo metiendo la ropa sucia a la lavadora - Esto me confirma que voy a vivir sola de por vida…solo amantes y ya Kagome

Fue a la habitación de él, no es que fuera algo muy educado es mas era de entrometidos, pero era su casa y que importaba, estaba organizando solo eso…

Una vez ya adentro, recogió las camisas que habían en el suelo, quito las sabanas y las cortinas, dejaría la casa hecha una porcelana de lujo.

- Nadie puede ser tan desordenado – Caminó por toda la habitación metiendo la ropa sucia en una canasta, en su tarea golpeo la mesa de noche - ¡No te caigas!... – soltó la canasta para evitar que la laptop cayera- ufff, que suerte…

Lo aceptaba en ese momento la dominaba la curiosidad, así que se sentó en la cama y encendió la laptop ahora podría ver que era lo que el hacia tanto en la noches y saber aun mas con quien hablaba…

- ¡Contraseña!... ¡Demonios! – Posó una mano en su mentón pensando - ¿Cuál puede ser?... ¡El nombre!… no; ayy no se nada mas y el expediente esta en mi oficina… ¡Te odio! – Derrotada la apago, solo recordaba su nombre a pesar de que habia examinado el expediente - Pero debe haber algo…un nombre, ¿Cómo averiguar de él?, ¡Kouga!... –así como dijo el nombre corrió a la sala a buscar el teléfono.

- Diga… -se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

- Kouga hola… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?...gracias, mira puedes investigar acerca de Inuyasha Taisho…oh no algo del juez, es solo que no tengo tiempo…muchas gracias te debo una…adiós… -bien Kouga le haría el favor.

* * *

Rodó por la alfombra de su departamento, era oficial no tenia nada que hacer, ya habia organizado la casa entera, habia vuelto a tomar la computadora de Inuyasha y no habia logrado nada…de nuevo, habia entrado al chat, habia jugado una tontería en Internet y habia perdido, habia hecho comida para 10 y solo era 1, lo otro lo llevaría donde la mujer del piso de abajo; y ahora rodaba por la alfombra mientras el estereo estaba encendido…¿Qué seria bueno hacer?...investigar de Inuyasha, ya debía dejar eso estaba peor que una acosadora; salir de compras, nooo ya habia devuelto varias cosas de las que habia comprado la ultima vez; llamar a Sango, de seguro ya estaba dormida así que eso estaba descartado…bien tal vez ir a…¡Ningún lado!, mañana era sábado, no tenía trabajo, y ella estaba como un hongo tirada en el suelo…

En medio de su ensoñación el suave sonido del elevador moviéndose la alertó… ¡Inuyasha llego!, se levanto como un resorte y apago el estereo, dio una breve mirada al reloj y eran pasadas de la medianoche, ¡Dios estaba muy tarde!, debía ir a su habitación… ¿Por qué? Era su casa, no importa, a esconderse…

Se escondió en el pasillo que daba a la cocina; vio como él entraba con cara de pocos amigos y se quitaba el saco cuidadosamente y… ¡Estaba herido!..., no, estaba vendado… ¡Entonces si estaba o estuvo herido! Que tonta era…, estudio cuidadosamente los movimientos de él que se sentó pesadamente en el sillón mirando la herida vendada que estaba al parecer sangrando de nuevo…lo mas sensato era que se quedara calladita y escondidita, pero…

- ¿Qué te paso? -…su bocota era más grande

- Nada – Se levantó y comenzó a colocarse su abrigo.

- Por dios no soy estupida, ¿Qué te paso? – Se acerco preocupada hacia él.

- Solo me corte por accidente – Mintió.

- Por la forma de la sangre que empieza a manchar, no es un corte sencillo… ¿A dónde te llevaron? – Sabía que eso era un disparo, solo que no dijo, para evitar que el se pusiera mas a la defensiva.

- No…es nada en serio – Cubrió su herida con la mano sana.

- Bien no me digas…voy a buscar vendas – Fue hasta el baño por el botiquín - Siéntate – Le ordenó.

- Yo puedo hacerlo…no es necesario que…

- A menos que tengas un tercer brazo, lo cual seria raro, en serio lo necesitas – Una vez que removió la venda, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver el agujero en su brazo, era claro que eso no era un corte - ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto él, aunque era obvio a que se refería.

- ¿Quién te disparo? – Objetó ella- si me dices puedo…

- No te involucres, es algo que no tiene que ver con el caso –mintió pero así era mejor.

- ¿Te sacaron la bala?

- Si fue sencillo – Un pequeño suspiro se escapo de él cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su herida.

Se quedo unos instantes en silencio, esperando que tal vez el se decidiera a decir lo que habia pasado, a donde lo habían llevado, pero el solo miraba a otro lado mientras ella anudaba la venda ya colocada.

- Gracias – Con la manga de su camisa cubrió la herida - Voy a darme un baño…buenas noches…

Dio un suspiro en cuanto escucho la puerta de la habitación de él cerrarse, ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que él le confiara lo que habia pasado?, ella tan solo era su "niñera", la persona que cuidaba que no se metiera en problemas, él no le diría absolutamente nada; lo mejor era irse también a dormir.

* * *

No es que no confiara en ella, por que por alguna extraña razón lo hacia, pero no podía, así que mejor cerraba la boca, la última vez que la abrió no le fue muy bien…

Había ido a la cocina porque el hambre lo estaba matando, encontró en el horno algo de una lasaña o mejor dicho más de la mitad, así que la calentó y saco algo de esta para comer junto con una soda de la nevera, se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comió despreocupadamente; tan desconectado del mundo que no noto la presencia de la joven dueña del apartamento.

- Comer tan tarde hace daño – Rompió el silencio, fue hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de leche.

- No habia comido…espero no te molestes –dijo Inuyasha devorando el plato de comida-

- Claro que no, estas en tu casa, prácticamente – Sonrió Kagome.

- Gracias – Dio un sorbo al refresco y dejo los platos a un lado - Lamento no poder decirte pero son…órdenes…

- Ah…no te preocupes no te estoy exigiendo nada – Continuó sonriendo, era muy extraño de que órdenes hablaba o de quien.

- ¡Al diablo Myoga! – Se giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

- ¿De quien hablas? – Preguntó contrariada.

- Lo que te voy a decir, tienes que jurarme que nadie mas lo sabrá…debes jurármelo – Habló con cautela, sabia que la promesa no es que sirviera mucho, pero confiaba en ella

- Esta bien…lo juro – Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer saber.

- No se si te pareció extraño el hecho de que me dieran una condena tan tonta, después de que todas las pistas que aunque falsas apuntaban a mi, o porque tanta consideración para conmigo – Comenzó Inuyasha

- Ya me parecía extraño, es algo muy raro tienes toda la razón pero no me llego a imaginar que es lo que… ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto sin más

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho trabajo para la Unidad de Inteligencia Antiterrorismo mas importante a nivel mundial, soy lo que se dice el encargado de inteligencia, de espionaje, y francotirador – Soltó toda la historia sin pausa - ¿te vas a desmayar?

- Eh…no, no – Tomó aire y se colocó de pie - Es solo que… ¿Cómo?

- Fui primero reclutado en Inteligencia Militar y luego fui subiendo de cargo hasta que fui reclutado por esta Unidad – Explicó.

- Bien…eso lo entiendo…trabajas para el gobierno –dijo Kagome- Pero como…

- No, no trabajo para el gobierno, es una organización no gubernamental – Detalló mientras se acomodaba en el puesto -

- Clandestina… ¿Cómo asesinos a sueldo? – Y ahora en serio le dio miedo.

- No exactamente, no trabajamos para el gobierno, defendemos los intereses de la sociedad, trabajamos para que no se desaten guerras, para desarticular mafias, es mas vigilamos al mismo gobierno –lo que contaba lo hacia con tanta frescura

- Entonces así te sacaron de la cárcel, me siento tonta ahora – Se podría decir que ella no hizo nada - Pero… ¿Por qué no te sacaron en lugar de hacer tanto circo?

- Yo arruine una misión, y el dejarme en prisión fue un castigo, aun así me ayudaste mucho – Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro.

- Tengo una…bueno varias preguntas – El comentario hizo sonreír a Inuyasha - ¿Qué tienes que ver en verdad con el caso en el que "trabaje"?

- Mucho y nada – Confundió mas a la chica - Mira yo no tuve que ver en el asesinato, la familia Tomoheda esta involucrada en negocios turbios, en trafico de armas, yo estaba de encubierto, debía de descubrir todos sus movimientos y ellos se enteraron de mi y tuvieron que buscar sacarme del juego…

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –Pregunto ella tratando de unir cabos.

- Pues…fui un completo idiota me cegó…el corazón, aunque de eso ya no estoy seguro, tal vez no pensé ni con el corazón ni con la cabeza, quien sabe, el caso es que me deje embaucar por…Kikyo, termine contándole a ella todo y ella termino contando todo a su familia, así que me incriminaron y si me sacaban de inmediato les iba a confirmar que era verdad lo que decía Kikyo

- Creo que voy entendiendo – De nuevo tomó asiento - Eres algo así como el agente 007, te enamoraron, te descubrieron, estuviste en prisión y ahora… ¿Qué?

- Ahora estoy aquí contigo, como un "castigo", pero el anciano Myoga me llamo para una misión de ultimo minuto – dijo Inuyasha - Un compañero de trabajo estaba en simultanea como infiltrado y cuando paso lo que paso el quedo solo, con el era con quien me comunicaba, esta semana llegaría una mercancía con un armamento, así que había que impedirlo…

- Así te dispararon –preguntó, conociendo la respuesta

- Así es pero no es nada grave, suele pasar; la misión me salio bien y…

- ¿Vas solo? – Indagó -

- Ya lo he hecho antes y en peores circunstancias – Sonrió juguetón cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kagome

- Entonces mañana saldrás en las noticias – Suponía que algo como eso debía ser demasiado importante

- No exactamente, esto jamás aparece en los medios Miroku y otras personas se encargan – comentó él.

- Y… ¿Por cuánto te quedaras? – Preguntó ella dudosa.

- Ya te quieres deshacer de mi – Bromeó.

- No…no es eso…simple curiosidad – Miró hacia otro lado, el la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Pues es posible que dentro de pronto te libres de mí, y me reasignen a otro país – Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de él - Cuando acaba una misión o cuando se arruina nos mandan a otro lugar…

- Ya veo…y…si permaneces de encubierto ¿Por qué dejan tu cuenta con tanto dinero?, eso no seria ponerte en evidencia – debía dejar a un lado el tema de que el se iba a ir, no quería hablar de eso.

- Si…todo el mundo pensaría que lo mejor seria dejar una cuenta normal, así no levanta sospechas; pero una cuenta que apunte a levantarlas esta fuera de sospecha, es como confesarte y que no te crean por obvio – Trató él de explicarle - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿Cómo es que te dejaste engañar por ella? –No menciono su nombre, pensó que era mejor

- Mira hay momentos en que te dejas cegar, por un rostro bonito, por la sensualidad de una mujer, por la simple ternura y eso me paso a mi, Kikyo se mostró como alguien dulce e inocente, alguien que no levantaría un mal pensamiento contra nadie, alguien en quien confiarías ciegamente; ella dijo amarme y yo le creí y termine contándole quien era, le pedí que huyera conmigo porque su familia no era lo mejor para ella que conmigo iba a estar bien; y el día de esa fiesta íbamos a huir pero al parecer ella tenia otros planes – Sonrió melancólicamente, nunca habia confiado en nadie y Kikyo lo habia cegado y aunque habia prometido jamás caer el… - El caso es que confías en quien no deberías, luego la máscara de ella cayo y supe que habia sido un perfecto idiota…

- Pero y entonces ¿ese día en la cárcel…ella y tu…? – No sabía si estaba preguntando de más pero quería saber tanto

- La perfecta señorita se convirtió en zorra, y juego con las zorras así que eso no significo que ella y yo tuviéramos algo serio, no ahora ni nunca

- Yo te prometo que no contare nada ni aunque me torturen diré algo – Aseguró ella, y lo dijo solo porque lo creyó necesario.

- Te creo…pero que no te maten por mi culpa – Le sonrió - Gracias por escucharme…

- No es nada, gracias por confiar en mi – dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto.

- No es tan difícil hacerlo – Sin saber el por qué se perdió en la sonrisa de ella.

- Y… ¿Qué hiciste exactamente hoy? – El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, el hecho de tener la penetrante mirada de el sobre ella provocaba extraños efectos, así que preguntó para calmarse.

- Pues…me encontré con Houjo y Miroku, para recibir las coordenadas exactas, me dieron algunos aparatos para comunicarme con ellos y armas… -dudo en decirlo pero para que esconderlo

- Tu… ¿acaso…? – La pregunta no salía de sus labios y todo por el hecho de que no quería que fuera verdad.

- Pues no se como llames a alguien que…asesine a un asesino – Su voz sonó agriamente burlona - Soy igual que todos ellos y…

- Pero tu lo haces por bien… - Lo trato de defender - No afectas a nadie…

- Por mas asesinos que sean, tienen sus familias, familias que maldicen a sus asesinos, familias que me maldicen a mi – Sus doradas orbes se quedaron fijas en ella, quería ver cada una de sus reacciones - Aun así mi trabajo es ese, asesinar o ser asesinado en el intento…

- Lo dices tan fácil, como si la muerte para ti fuera un evento normal, algo de la cotidianidad – Su mirada castaña respondió la de él.

- La muerte no es algo que me asuste por el simple hecho de que no hay nada que me ate a la vida – dijo con calma - No tengo familia, no tengo hijos, no tengo amigos, no tengo una pareja y así se me es mas fácil todo esto…

- En eso te entiendo, pero aun así a mi no me gustaría morirme – Mientras hablaba se cuestionaba cual era el sentido de la vida para él, si él tan solo vivía por hacerlo, si vivía para esperar la muerte.

- Jajaja…no me mires así – Expresó entre risas - Me gusta mi trabajo, y no lo digo porque adore asesinar, pero es divertido todo esto del espionaje y cosas así… - Paso un brazo por su hombro y camino con ella fuera de la cocina - Mira en este trabajo, viajas a miles de lugares y recibes miles de alias, te pagan bien, tienes miles de carros y usas armas geniales…créeme es el sueño de todo chico…ahora ya saciaste tu curiosidad…ve a dormir Kagome…

- ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? – Se giro antes de entrar a su habitación, no es que su nombre fuera la gran cosa pero el nunca la llamaba por él.

- Así te llamas o prefieres un apodo – Se quedó de pie frente a ella.

- No…es que nunca lo haces y…

- Ya sabes mucho de mi es justo ya que nos tuteáramos – Le brindó una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo; Kagome se sonrojaba por todo, por solo llamarla por su nombre y el que pensó que era solo por besarla, ¿con que mas se sonrojaría?

- Si creo que si – Que tonta podía ser estaba sonrojada por eso, o era por la cercanía que el estaba tomando hacia ella

- Entonces es común acuerdo… - Tomó unas hebras del cabello de ella que estaban desacomodados y las acomodó con ternura - Algo se me acaba de ocurrir; tu sabes quien soy yo y yo se quien eres tu…

- ¿Quién? – Estaba contrariada por las palabras de él, pues ella aun no le decía mucho o nada de ella

Eres…una mujer muy hermosa – Y efectivamente como lo creía el sonrojo de ella aumento más - Eres una Mujer en quien puedo confiar y lo más importante eres una mujer que…me encanta…

_

* * *

_

_**En definitiva todas necesitamos un chico creativo en sus cumplidos, claro está un Inuyasha, en fin conformémonos con soñar y leer los fics…Jajajajaja XD. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios, mensajes y demás, un abrazo…y oren mucho…Jajajajaja XD.**_

_**PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, como si fuera algo raro, volví lamentando la tardanza, pero es que mi cabeza esta hecha líos últimamente y no he podido hacer mucho, pero como siempre me esfuerzo con mis fics, porque es mi manera de agradecerles el apoyo que me dan capitulo a capitulo. Se les quiere… XD. Bueno sin hablar mucho mas aquí les dejo la continuación…es toda suya…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 6: Diversion**_

Esa no la vio venir, esas palabras jamás se las imagino, ahora era ella quien no sabia si creer o no en él, además no estaba tan…

- Inuyasha…no – Y para rematar ahora lo llamaba por el nombre - Espera…

- No quiero – Susurró, una vez mas se inclinó hacia ella y atrapo sus labios.

Sus manos estaban libres, si lo deseaba podría alejarlo ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente pero ¿Quería?; él mantenía sus ojos cerrados y presionaba sus manos contra su cintura, y sus besos eran tan diferentes y embriagantes, quería, quería corresponderle…

Su beso no era tan rápido como acostumbraba, pero era porque ella aun no le correspondía, Kagome si que era difícil. Subió una de sus manos al mentón de ella y la hizo abrir su boca para profundizar el beso. Y finalmente ella le respondió, abrió sus ojos levemente y se topo con los de ella cerrados; de nuevo los cerro en cuanto las delicadas manos de ella subieron a su pecho, finalmente ella le correspondía.

Sintió las manos de el abrazarla y casi levantarla del suelo, así que paso sus manos por el cuello de el, así era mas fácil ser besada por alguien de su altura. La situación en la que ahora se encontraba jamás se la imagino, tan solo en sus mas raros sueños, pero aun así le gustaban, sus besos, sus caricias en el cabello en su cintura, le gustaba el, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta; y así de igual manera noto como el aire le faltaba así que lentamente corto el beso para su pesar y las protestas de el.

- Kagome yo…

- No lo arruines…por favor – dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de el, una vez que él le permitió posar sus pies en el suelo.

- Quería pedirte que saliéramos mañana, ¿Eso lo arruina? – Musitó al paso acariciando sus cabellos-

- Eh…no…es que yo pensé que… - De verdad que se ponía nerviosa - No lo arruina, creo que sí podemos salir…

- Jaja…esta bien, ve a dormir y nos vemos mañana buenas noches – Abrió la puerta tras ella y antes de que entrara de nuevo se inclinó para darle un beso en lo labios-

- Buenas noches

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro? –dijo caminando por la habitación mientras miraba al hombre acostado en una especie de camastro.

- Completamente señor, no tengo dudas de que era él – Masculló el hombre presionando su costado por el cual brotaba sangre en abundancia - Logre herirlo y lo vi…acabo con todo…

- Maldito infeliz – Siseo con ira.

- Señor ¿Llamara un doctor para sacar la bala? – Pidió el hombre con la respiración forzada.

- Claro que…no – Saco una arma de su saco y le disparo en la cabeza - Y ahora sigues tú…bastardo – Salió de la pequeña habitación para encontrarse con un par de sus hombres - desháganse del cuerpo

* * *

- Mas te vale no estrellarme el carro – Le dijo al subirse al asiento del copiloto- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Pues eres abogada, así que no quiero algo formal, tampoco quiero la típica ida al cine o a la feria – Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el auto - Así que vamos a ir a…

- Un casino – Miro con una mueca el letrero del establecimiento, bien eso jamás se lo imagino - Me imagine algo fuera de lo común pero…

- Oh vamos nunca has entrado a un lugar de estos y dejado todo – Habló con entusiasmo.

- ¿Eres un jugador compulsivo? – Inquirió mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba.

- Claro que no, pero a veces es bueno jugársela el todo por el todo – dijo Inuyasha- Aunque sea de juego…vamos

En definitiva se estaba divirtiendo, y hasta era buena jugando black jack, fuera lo que fuera y en las apuestas no le iba tan mal, al contrario de Inuyasha que ahora discutía con una anciana porque le habia robado una moneda y habia ganado…pero era gracioso verlo discutiendo…

- Oiga anciana esa moneda era mia, por lo tanto el dinero de la maquina es mío – Alegó a la anciana que se apoyaba en su bastón.

- Claro que no jovencito – Arremetió la graciosa anciana apuntándole con el bastón - Esa moneda era mia; ¡Seguridad! hay un loco aquí que quiere llevarse mi dinero… - Lo acusó.

- Oiga claro que no – Se defendió en cuanto vio acercarse al gorila del guardia de seguridad.

- Eh…no se preocupe señora, vamónos Inuyasha – Lo tomó de la mano para salir del casino antes de que los sacaran - ¿Te gustan lo problemas verdad?

- Esa vieja se quedo con mi dinero – Refunfuñó como un niño pequeño - En fin… ¿te divertiste?…

- Claro que si…muchas gracias…- dijo ella mientras ambos caminaban para subir al auto- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Pues creo que es obligado la cita tradicional, ¿quieres ir una feria y luego por un par de hamburguesas? – Invitó -

- Me parece bien

* * *

Primero una ancianita y ahora un niño, Inuyasha si que era imposible…

- Oye, eres un envidioso ese perro es mío – dijo un niño mientras le jalaba el pantalón a Inuyasha-

- Claro que no enano, yo gane primero y escogí este, tu escoge otro – Se opuso - Toma…es para ti…

- Eres un aprovechado – Gimoteó el niño a punto de llorar.

- Toma pequeño – Se inclinó al niño y le dio el cachorro de peluche que habían ganado para ella - No le prestes atención…

- No bromees lo gane para ti – Rezongó cruzándose de brazos.

- Hiciste llorar al niño – Señaló al pequeño que corría con su perro de felpa - Oh vamos no te enfades…

- No me convences – Giró su rostro mirando a otro lado.

Estaba dicho y escrito era peor que un niño, se empino y le dio un leve beso…iba a ser en la mejilla pero el giro en su rostro y fue en sus labios…

- Ahora si lo haces – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la aferro hacia él.

- Eres un tramposo – La habia sorprendido pero gratamente.

- Si señor, no lo perderemos de vista – dijo el hombre en el puesto de juegos - Mas te vale disfrutar… a ambos

- No soy amiga de las alturas Inuyasha – Tenía su vista fija en la mole de metal mientras trataba de irse hasta el final de la fila o hasta el otro lado de la feria.

- Por favor Kagome, la mejor manera de superar algo es enfrentándolo – La retuvo de la cintura para evitar que se marchara.

- Pues no quiero superarlo, déjame salir, te espero afuera –Rogó mientras intentaba salir, pero el la hacia caminar directo a los asientos.

- Claro que no, ahora te sientas – Casi la obligó a sentarse, en un segundo el encargado bajo las barras de seguridad dejándola atrapada en el asiento.

- Te odio, y si no salgo viva, vendré del mas allá y te atormentare de por vida – Advirtió con un tono que hizo reír a Inuyasha.

- En serio Kagome no es tan malo – Le dijo - Solo dura dos minutos, a parte de que es la mejor y mas temeraria montaña rusa del Japón

- Me tranquilizas – Hablo con marcado sarcasmo.

- Ahora respira hondo – Le avisó en cuanto la montaña rusa estuvo en el punto mas alto, en síntesis la bajada mas temida por casi todos

- ¿Te sientes bien? – La vio caminar tan derecha y fresca como una lechuga

- Tenías razón con lo de que si lo enfrentas lo superas o era…bueno eso

- ¿Quieres un helado? – Ofreció Inuyasha, para luego ver como Kagome, ella corría a un basurero y devolvía lo que habia ingerido en la mañana y lo corrido de la tarde - Mejor me callo…Lo siento no quise hacerte subir…

- Tranquilo…estoy mejor – Dio otro sorbo a su soda sin absolutamente nada de azúcar.

- Es tarde… ¿Cómo la pasaste aparte de las nauseas? – Le preguntó pasando una mano por la cintura de ella.

- Me divertí…muchas gracias – Botó el envase en una caneca y metió una menta en su boca.

- Falta cerrar esto con broche de oro – La acercó hacia él para posar sus labios en los de ella.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus besos que casi no nota como un hombre estaba tratando de abrir su auto…

- ¡Oye imbecil! – Gritó separándose de Inuyasha, al verse descubierto el hombre salio corriendo con algo en sus manos

- ¡Hey, ven aquí! – Corrió tras el hombre y Kagome venía tras él luego de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de alcanzar el hombre y este corría desesperado, no sabia que se habia llevado, pero podía ser cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuera le habían robado. Se detuvo al ver una piedra y la lanzo al hombre, pero Inuyasha ya lo habia atrapado y la piedra fallo por un poc…por mucho y dio en la ventana de una cafetería…

- ¡Demonios! – Mascullaron ambos a la misma vez y mas al ver al dueño del local ahora correr tras ellos- ¡Corre Kagome! – La agarró de la mano y corrieron como locos.

- ¡Vengan aquí! – Los amenazaba con una sartén en la mano y aún seguía tras ellos.

- ¡¡Ya lo crees idiota!! – Gritó mientras seguía corriendo con Inuyasha de la mano

- Ven por aquí – Entraron en un callejón y en un momento vieron al hombre pasar de largo.

- Jajajajaja…eso estuvo…jajajajaja – Respiraba a bocanadas y la risa no le facilitaba mucho la tarea.

- Lo sé…viste su rostro…fue gracioso – Estaba en las mismas condiciones de ella.

* * *

- Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto – Suspiró Kagome, ambos caminaban hacia el auto - ¿Pasa algo?...no te preocupes ya no nos sigue el hombre

- Si es que creí que alguien estaba tras nosotros – Dio una mirada y luego regresó a la conversación- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Creo que la hamburguesa estará bien; oye ¿Y que saco el hombre…?

- Oh pues – Revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cartera con… - ¿Maquillaje?

- Oh, seguro pensó que era dinero – Recibió la cartera.

- Si…seguro que si – Aunque el pensaba que de seguro era homosexual - Vamos por esa hamburguesa

- Claro

* * *

Una vez que les entregaron su pedido en la caja, caminaron con sus hamburguesas, patatas y sodas hasta una mesa alejada de los pocos clientes que habían hace una hora.

- ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? – Preguntó Inuyasha, ahora que lo pensaba el no sabia nada de ella – De ti…

- Oh pues, mi padre y mi madre murieron en un accidente, viví con una tía y me canse de ella así que cuando entre a la universidad me fui de su casa – Contó Kagome - Y de mi pues…tengo 23 años, soy una excelente abogada – Dijo con fingida modestia - Y nada mas…mi vida no es tan interesante…

- Vaya abogada a los 23, es raro ver a una al menos tan joven todas son ancianas y gruñonas – El comentario la hizo reír.

- No hablemos de rarezas, lo tuyo solo pensé verlo en películas

- Esta bien… - Miró por la ventana, ya el sol se habia escondido y la noche estaba en sus inicios.

- Estas algo raro… ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó ella colocando una mano sobre la de él.

- No me prestes atención – De nuevo enfocó su vista en ella - Gracias…hace tiempo que no tenia una salida como estas…

- Gracias a ti…yo tampoco lo hacia hace mucho – dijo Kagome con una linda y calida sonrisa.

- Eh…crees que… - Se inclinó a su oído para susurrarle - …Pueda… ¿besarte?

- Eh…eso no se pregunta – Respondió en su mismo tono.

Sonrió y se inclino en la mesa para atrapar los labios de ella, él sabia muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego y que ya se estaba quemando y no le interesaba, pero que pasaría cuando…no era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora lo importante eran los labios de Kagome que lo enloquecían con demasía, era la primera vez que enloquecía en esa medida por alguien, ni siquiera con Kikyo lo hizo, pero al diablo Kikyo lo de ella no era lo mismo que Kagome.

- Ah, en serio me encantas – Rozó sus labios de nueva vuelta con ella - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sonrojada, mientras veía como él se sentaba en la silla de su lado

- ¿Cómo me enloqueciste así? – Con su fuerte mano rozó la delicada mejilla de ella.

- No hice nada, que tonto eres – Paso sus manos por la cintura de él y se recostó en su pecho; le gustaba estar así era reconfortante, y se sentía protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Ya es algo tarde, bueno no tanto pero… ¿Te importaría ir conmigo a mi casa por algunas cosas? – Pidió separándose de ella un poco.

- Eh claro que no…vamos

* * *

- Pensé que no vivías acá – Dijo ella revolviéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

- Es de las pocas casas que tengo como estables, no esta a mi nombre, pero es mia – Explicó - cuando no estoy trabajando vengo aquí a descansar, pero tengo otras, en las islas griegas, con una excelente vista por cierto, una en la riviera francesa, otra en las montañas de Rusia y…

- Ya entendí Inuyasha – Rió con suavidad - Me imaginaba que ganabas lo suficiente y hasta mas… ¿Y por que vamos?

- Ah, necesito mi teléfono celular, el teléfono que me da la agencia – dijo Inuyasha - Debo estar comunicándome

- ¿Queda lejos? – Preguntó Kagome, mirando que se alejaban de la zona urbana ahora el paisaje dejaba los edificios para dar paso a los árboles.

- No ya estamos por llegar – Se desvió de la carretera principal y tomo un camino hecho de tierra y rodeado de aun mas vegetación, finalmente frente a ellos se empezó a perfilar una casa.

- Vaya… - Musitó al ver la casa estilo veraniego que era cercada por una gran verja de seguridad y altas murallas.

Una vez adentro, esta era más imponente y hermosa, con acabados en madera como estilo principal, un lugar fresco, en definitiva para descansar después de un arduo trabajo

- No me tardo – Lo vio perderse por las escaleras principales en forma de espiral.

Mientras el buscaba el aparato ella se dedico a dar un breve chequeo a la casa, no era una imponente mansión de superestrella, era una casa sencilla pero hermosa en su simplicidad. Colores suaves adornaban las paredes, grandes ventanales dejaban filtrar la luz lunar, los muebles eran acogedores invitando a descansar y retozar un instante, era una casa para el descanso y sin poder reprimirlo, se imaginó a ella y a Inuyasha descansando en ese lugar, disfrutando de un lindo atardecer, como imagino se vería, desde los grandes ventanales, eso sería simplemente magnifico.

Esta bien Miroku, no te preocupes si algo sucede, te llamo – Colgó su celular e interrumpió los pensamientos de Kagome - Bien te ofrecería algo pero no tengo nada aquí, ¿Vamos?

- Claro… - Asintió

* * *

- Oye tengo curiosidad… ¿Cuántos hombres estaban la vez que fuiste a eso de la mercancía? – Cuestionó ella observándolo a el que manejaba - ¿Cómo hiciste?

- Kagome, nos entrenan casi tres años antes de nuestra primera misión, es algo para lo que nos preparamos, y ese día eran cerca de 20 hombres, no eran muchos, y pues, estuve escondido y luego fui imposibilitándolos uno a uno – Contó con su vista fija al frente.

- Cuando dices imposibilitándolos te refieres a… - Adivinó Kagome, el habia…a 20 hombres o…

No me refiero a matarlos – dijo Inuyasha al saber los pensamientos de Kagome- Solo los noqueé, y luego mas gente de la Unidad vino y se llevo las armas, pero eso no evito que hubiera un tiroteo y uno que otro herido, yo incluido

- Ah ya…lo siento es que aun…no es que crea que seas un asesino – Indicó rápidamente.

- Tranquila es obvio que lo pienses, pero solo se asesina cuando la vida esta en peligro o cuando la persona es un riesgo para masas de personas.

- Oh, ya veo – Y no hablo mas, era suficiente por esa noche.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía, ahora no le quedaba duda que los estaban siguiendo, cuando iban a su casa, los había perdido pero de nuevo estaban tras ellos; no podía llevarlos a los departamentos y poner en peligro a Kagome…

- ¿Qué pasa? Nos vamos a estrellar – Dijo asustada al notar que aumentaba la velocidad.

- No te preocupes confía en mi – Miró de nuevo por el espejo y veía el auto quedarse atrás; una vez que lo perdió entre las oscuras calles de los suburbios se estacionó en un callejón y apagó las luces, ocultando el auto y a ellos entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagome, ¿Qué demonios hacían en ese barrio? Y de que se estaban ocultando.

- Nos están siguiendo – Musitó con suavidad con su vista fija en la calle.

- ¿Quién? – Dijo mirando hacia la calle… ¿Y ahora que iban a hacer?

- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar – Quitó su cinturón de seguridad y se bajo del auto - Quédate ahí Kagome

- Pero…como que… - Las palabras murieron en ella al ver como un auto se acercaba y frenaba un poco adelante del callejón.

- ¡Demonios los perdí! – Masculló enfadado, apago el auto y luego se bajo.

Vio a Inuyasha moverse sigilosamente entre las sombras del callejón, se acerco al hombre y se abalanzó sobre el y lo inmovilizó,

- ¿Para quien trabajas? – Le preguntó.

Vaya Inuyasha era bueno en lo que hacia definitivamente lo era…

- Sal del auto hermosa – Escuchó el susurro a su lado, ¡Dios! Porque dejo la ventana abierta.

- No me haga nada yo no – Salió del auto con cautela, alzando sus manos a los lados tratando de molestar al hombre.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir… - Dijo presionando el cañón del arma en ella.

Salió con el hombre del callejón e Inuyasha solo maldijo mentalmente, pensó que solo era ese hombre.

- Déjala ir…no la quieren a ella – Trató de conciliar con el hombre y no pudo si no dejar libre al que él habia apresado, y el muy desgraciado lo golpeo en el vientre.

- Bien así me gusta…arrodíllate – Indicó el hombre que le apuntaba a Kagome - ¿Tú arma? –Preguntó a su compañero.

- No la tengo aquí conmigo – Hubiera reído sino le estuviera doliendo el estomago, a que imbeciles habían enviado por él.

- ¡Eres idiota! …Ve y enciende el auto – Ordenó aun enfadado - Al jefe no le gusto que irrumpieras en su labor, no debiste entrometerte en nada…ahora el no te quiere vivo… - Se dirigió a Inuyasha.

Finalmente sintió que el cañón del arma se alejaba de su sien, respiró aliviada pero este aún la sujetaba y ahora apuntaba a Inuyasha; el hombre quito el seguro del arma y ella… ¡Has algo!...vio al hombre a punto de disparar y a un Inuyasha en el suelo que en ningún momento alejo su vista del hombre; una de sus manos estaba libre así que golpeo la mano del hombre haciendo que el disparo golpeara en uno de los faroles que delimitaban las calles…

¡Estupida! – Le gritó el hombre que la arrojó al suelo.

El duro concreto no toco su cuerpo Inuyasha se levanto con rapidez y la tomo en sus manos para dejarla tras él; y eso fue lo único que alcanzó hacer.

- No son tan inteligentes – Dijo el hombre apuntándoles con el arma.

- Pongan sus manos tras el cuello – Mandó mientras el otro finalmente llegaba ya con su arma

- Hazlo Kagome…confía en mi – Susurró a la chica mientras él obedecía y ella se le unía.

- Ahora recen sus ultimas…

Las palabras del hombre no terminaron Inuyasha saco un arma detrás de su cuello, una linda dote de la Agencia en que trabajaba. Y ahora ambos hombres tenían un disparo en los brazos en que sostenían las armas…no iba a matar frente a Kagome…

- Díganle a su jefe que me importa un bledo lo que diga y que cuide sus espaldas; Kagome toma las armas…tranquila – Dijo con voz conciliatoria.

Cuando reaccionó a lo que habia pasado, hizo lo que el le dijo cautelosamente y le entrego las armas a el…

- Kagome toma las llaves y enciende el auto – Tomo una de las armas y disparo a las llantas del auto de los hombres, disparo en sus pies y fue con Kagome que no podía ni arrancar el auto - Tranquilízate…yo conduzco

Se habia divertido ese día, pero estar apunto de morir no era nada, en absoluto divertido…

_

* * *

_

_**Se imaginan una cita con Inuyasha, ¿Dónde querrían ir?; porque personalmente yo lo ataría, en cierta habitación de mi casa y no lo dejaría salir…jajajajaja XD.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mensajitos y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, a diferencia mía, estoy enfermísima pero recuperándome poco a poco y como me dejaron tirada en cama por unos días entonces me dije: "no estás tan mal de inspiración, vamos chica escribe algo"…¡Y lo logre!....jajajaja… creo que ya estoy delirando… **_

_**En fin muchas gracias por los mensajillos y sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulillo…jajajajaja XD **_

_**Cáp. 7: reasignación **_

Tan solo cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la vía de la ciudad logro respirar tranquilamente, recostó la cabeza en sus piernas y trato de tomar aire.

- Tranquila Kagome todo esta bien – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos - ¿No estas lastimada?

- No…es que estoy asustada – Se acomodándose en el asiento y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia atrás.

- No nos van a seguir, caminaran por un largo tiempo –dijo Inuyasha mermando la velocidad en cuanto entraron al parqueadero de los apartamentos - ¿Vas a bajar? – Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, y al ver que ella estaba algo mareada la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el elevador.

- Yo puedo…bien no puedo – Se rindió, además estaba cómoda en sus brazos.

- ¿En serio te asustaste tanto?

- Me dio miedo, que te mataran – Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de él.

- Gracias…sino fuera por ti ya tendría una bala en mi cabeza – Dijo el acurrucándola mas - Pero no tengas miedo por mi, preocúpate por ti

- Contigo no me da tanto miedo, pero de que algo te sucediera si – Expuso ella, y es que sin pensarlo el ya era demasiado importante para ella

- Lo mejor es que tomes un te y vayas a dormir – Al llegar a su departamento la recostó en el sofá mientras iba por ese té - ¿Dónde esta…?

- En la primera alacena del lado derecho – Indicó ella aun recostada.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – Preguntó una vez que ella tomo el té, todo el tiempo estuvo sentada a su lado.

- No, estoy bien… - Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura dejándose mimar por el, se recostó y dejo que ella lo hiciera casi sobre el mientras sus manos acariciaban sus azabaches cabellos.

Era pasadas la 1:00 a.m. y aun no tenia sueño, Kagome se habia quedado dormida abrazándolo y continuaban en el sofá; y el solo pensaba o eso hasta que su celular sono…

- ¿Miroku? – Contestó - No paso nada…estamos bien…si lo sé…No, no, estoy bien…No hay problema…Una semana…entendido…adiós…

¿Y ahora que?...

Despertó con los primeros rayos que entraron por el gran ventanal, habia dormido absolutamente genial, ni siquiera tuvo pesadillas con lo que hasta ahora recordaba que sucedió anoche…pero ahora todo estaba excelente, ahora y más porque... ¡Había dormido con Inuyasha!...pues…si ahí estaba él bajo ella, durmiendo calmadamente, abrazándola desde la cintura… Tal vez eso explicaba el porque habia dormido tan bien.

Se trato de levantar pero cuando se iba separar de el, Inuyasha la volvió a recostar esta vez bajo el…

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de ella

- Al…baño – Preguntó en lugar de asegurar

- ¿Cómo estas? – Indagó preocupado, pues ella anoche estaba un poco asustada

- Bien, gracias – Dijo ella acariciando unas hebras del cabello negro y un poco largo de él.

No sabia desde que momento las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a ser tan… ¿Intimas?, sí esa era la palabra y ni siquiera sabia que eran…o si eran siquiera algo…

- Y mis buenos días… - Se inclinó y le dio un beso.

No sabia porque, ni desde que momento ella se habia convertido en alguien mas importante, ni Ki…bueno ella nunca lo habia sido, el caso es que ahora las cosas iban a ser mas difíciles para el y tal vez para ella.

Separo sus labios de los de ella para tomar aire, y acaricio sus mejillas arreboladas, aun le parecía raro que una mujer se sonrojara con tan poco, por eso le encantaba por ese candor que ella poseía.

- Inuyasha…se que no puede ser una pregunta…pero ¿Qué somos tu y yo? – Cuestionó.

- Pues… ¿Qué crees tú? – Tomó aire antes de responder.

- Pues…no me quiero adelantar a decir que tú y yo somos…

- ¿Novios?...si quieres por mi no hay problema – Se acerco mas a ella dándole un beso en el cuello provocando una pequeña risa en Kagome.

- Que poco romántico eres – Hablo en un pequeño susurro, los labios de él en su cuello lograban distraerla.

- No me dieron clase de eso la Agencia – dijo Inuyasha - Pero… Kagome Higurashi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Jajaja…claro que si Inuyasha Taisho – dijo Kagome - Voy ahora si al baño…

- Bien esta semana te llegaran los papeles, estarás fuera de servicio – Informó Miroku mientras echaba dos cubos de azúcar en su café - Hasta que el anciano Myoga de una orden diferente…

- Esta bien…creo que tengo todo claro – dijo Inuyasha mientras bebía su café -

- ¿Estas bien? Por que no lo parece – Comentó, mirándolo acusadoramente con sus ojos azules - No me digas que te asusto lo de anoche

- No…es que… - No estaba muy seguro de decirle - Mira…te voy a decir pero promete que no dirás nada…

- De acuerdo – Aceptó intrigado de que el le contara algo, Inuyasha era su amigo pero no quería decir que se contaran todo-

- Sabes que he estado viviendo en casa de la abogada por ordenes del "juez", el caso es que…no lo vi venir pero Kagome me encanta – El decirlo logro hacer que liberara lo que sentía - Se que es precipitado para decirlo, no llevamos ni el mes juntos, pero han pasado cosas y…

- No me digas que tan rápido le caíste

- No seas idiota Miroku, no me refiero a eso – Reprochó Inuyasha - Esto es en serio no es niñería mia, no es un juego, creo que esto va muy en serio al menos para mi…

- ¿No te corresponde? – Hablo con paranoia

- ¡Miroku!...deja de ver telenovelas – Regañó - Como sea, hablamos esta semana…

- Espera… - Pero fue demasiado tarde Inuyasha ya estaba sobre el taxi

- Estas bromeando Kagome – dijo Sango sorprendida

- No…claro que no – Sumergió una galleta en su leche y luego la comió.

- ¿No lo ves muy precipitado? – Preguntó la castaña tomando una soda.

- Pues…creo que si, pero la verdad no me importa – Señaló - Sango entiéndeme es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte por alguien…

- ¿Te enamoraste? – Preguntó enternecida.

- No lo se…aunque creo que para eso seria demasiado pronto, pero si me gusta y mucho – En medio de su plática la puerta del elevador abriéndose se escucho.

- ¡Kagome!, mi niñera favorita, ya…hola – Saludó a la chica que estaba con…con su novia.

-Hola, ¿Recuerdas a Sango? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola – Dijeron ambos en su respectivo momento

- Estoy en mi habitación, me agradó verte de nuevo – Las dejo solas y salió derechito para su habitación.

- Y repito no esta mal – Sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Kagome.

- Miroku en serio no averigües cosas – dijo Inuyasha recostado en la cama - No…ya olvídalo… ¿Y por que hiciste eso?...Era obvio perdiste el tiempo…No te preocupes veré que hacer…

- Hola… - Saludó entrando en la habitación de él.

- …hablamos luego Miroku… ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios? – Expresó con voz ronca y sensual.

- No tenia nada que hacer, así que me dije porque no ir donde Inuyasha y molestarlo un poco – Cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Ven aquí – Estiró una mano para acercarla hacia él - Estoy algo cansado, dormí genial, pero creo que tengo sueño, acuéstate conmigo…

- ¿Qué?

- Pervertida…me refería a dormir – Se acomodó con ella en la cama acunándola entre sus brazos.

- No tengo sueño – Dijo ella - Juguemos a pregunta y responde

- Esta bien, yo primero – Bien ahora no dormiría - ¿Qué te gusta mas de mi?

- Tus ojos – Habló sin titubear - ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

- Pues…oficiales unas 5, sin contarte a ti, así que son 6

- ¿Y no oficiales? – Pregunto, ¿Cuántas novias habia tenido en total?

- Es mi turno… ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

- Pues…tan solo 2, el primero solo un romance y el segundo fue algo mas serio; ahora la pregunta que te hice…

- Pues…no se perdí la cuenta

- ¿Cómo esta anciano? – Pregunto Inuyasha-

- Muy bien hijo, muy bien – Respondió el anciano sentándose a su lado en la banca del parque - Miroku me contó la situación, y lamento no poder hacer nada…

- ¿Para eso me llamo? – Mientras hablaban no se miraban, actuaban como un par de extraños.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte, eres mi mejor hombre y he tenido mucha consideración ante las decisiones que se tomen contigo – Expuso - Pero esta vez es por la seguridad no solo tuya sino de ella…

- La vigilaran ¿verdad? – Interrumpió.

- Lo haremos, y cuando todo pase, podrás hacer lo que quieras

- Está bien anciano…nos veremos…quien sabe cuando

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó antes de que se marchara.

- Creo que voy a dimitir – Dijo con decisión -

- Ese maldito me las va a pagar – Gruño - Y esa imbecil igualmente…

Escucho las frías palabras de su padre, sabia que hablaba en serio, que el no bromeaba en cuanto a esos temas se tratara…aquí la pregunta era que tenia que ver ella con Inuyasha…solo esperaba que…

- Voy a salir padre – Dijo la joven, se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos varios hombres.

- Nos vemos princesa – Le dio un suave beso en la frente - ¡Ahora inútiles pónganse a trabajar, lo quiero muerto!

- Si me permite señor, yo puedo localizarlo para usted – Se levantó un hombre entre todos los presentes.

- Que tienes para decir Akitoki – Prestó atención el hombre tomando un trago de whisky, buscando serenarse.

- Puedo localizarlo fácilmente señor, es mas ya estoy en eso, hice mis averiguaciones y trabaja para la competencia – Informó

- Te refieres a…

- Exactamente señor, nos equivocamos cuando dijimos que era la Armada, es en realidad la competencia

- Este es el tipo de gente que necesito…bien hecho Houjo – Se acerco al joven y palmeo su espalda con animosidad.

- Abogada…la busca la señorita Tomoheda – Informó su secretaria por el teléfono.

- Hágala pasar – Organizó unos cuantos papeles en su escritorio y se dispuso a recibir a la mujer.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En que puedo ayudarla? – Dijo Kagome mientras miraba a la mujer.

Kikyo era extremadamente hermosa, no era de extrañar que Inuyasha cayera fácil con ella, es decir, era alta con un cuerpo estilizado, sus cabellos eran negros y lisos, y tenía una mirada fría que de seguro para otros era atrayente. ¿Y ella?...bueno no era momento de compararse, además ella tenia lo suyo…

- Dejémonos de formalidades Kagome, el asunto del que vengo hablarte es algo fuera del trabajo

- Esta bien… ¿De que quieres hablar? – Cerró su laptop y se concentró en la mujer.

- De Inuyasha…Quiero verlo – Pidió clara y concisamente.

- ¿Verlo?...pues eso esta algo complicado, solo con una orden del juez podría permitírtelo, digo porque tu familia es la demandante, pero puedo hablar con el…dame tiempo – Todo lo que habia dicho era muy falso, el estaba en libertad condicional, podía hacer prácticamente todo; y… ¿Por qué mentía?...pues sencillo porque… ¡Por que si!...bueno estaba celosa.

- Le agradecería mucho abogada, es importante; hasta luego…espero su llamada…

- Hasta luego –

- Así es Inuyasha soy el encargado de localizarte, eso te dará tiempo para que hagas todos los trámites y…

- Gracias Houjo… - Interrumpió sus palabras, no quería asimilarlo aun - Necesitas algo más…

- Pues algún tipo de información que vaya corroborando que tu eres de la competencia, que aun estas en el país o que saliste, como mejor le parezca al grupo de inteligencia

- Esta bien, me comunicare con Miroku, comunícate conmigo mañana en la mañana – colgó la comunicación Online y se recostó en la cama, tenia trabajo y mucho que pensar. Tomo el celular y llamo…- Hola Miroku, Houjo necesita…

- Vaya que cada día te haces mas eficiente – Bromeó Inuyasha recibiendo el paquete - Llamare a Houjo para acordar donde entregarle esto…

- Eh…Inuyasha…En serio ¿Vas a dimitir?...el anciano Myoga dijo que tu…

- Eso…jajajaja…aun lo estoy pensando Miroku…no he decidido nada, le dije eso al viejo porque…lo dije porque estaba enfadado – Guardo los documentos en su saco - Me gusta el trabajo, pero…

- ¿Es por la señorita Higurashi? –Preguntó con una sonrisa

- Tal vez Miroku, nunca me importo nadie, pero ella…tal vez…sea por ella – Afirmó con su mirada perdida en algún punto.

- Es extraño, jamás pensé verte así, te conocí muchas chicas, en casi todos los lugares a los que has ido las chicas te "conocen" y ahora te enamoras en tan poco tiempo

- Miroku…yo voy hacer lo que me piden, pero quiero regresar aquí – Estableció seriamente.

- Inuyasha piénsalo bien, no solo pondrás en peligro tu vida sino la de ella también, se que a ti muy poco te importa lo que te pase, como logro ver que a ti te importa lo que a ella le suceda – Lo único que podía asegurar es que su amigo estaba en verdad enamorado, por extraño que se viera o sonara.

- Entonces no se dará marcha atrás – Aunque eso ya lo suponía.

- Exacto Inuyasha, si dimites puedes hacer lo que quieras pero pondrás en peligro la Organización, y eso lo se, porque supongo que no acataras la orden que se te ha dado si renuncias

- No te preocupes…no voy a dimitir – Lo menos que quería era poner en peligro a Kagome o a la organización - Adiós Miroku

De verdad que estaba cansada, cerca del fin de semana todo se complicaba, llegaban nuevos casos y algunos de los mas complicados eran entregados a ella, ya tenia programadas varias audiencias y el solo pensar lo que se venia la estresaba, lo mejor seria una ducha caliente e irse a dormir…pero primero quería ver a Inuyasha.

Llego al departamento que estaba en absoluta penumbra, y tal vez Inuyasha ya estaba dormido así que mejor iba a su habitación, de camino por el pasillo noto que la habitación de Inuyasha estaba entreabierta, se asomo y lo vio… ¿Empacando?

- Eh… ¿Paso algo? – Entró del todo a la habitación en el momento en que él cerraba la maleta.

- Llegaste… - Susurró con desanimo - Ven – La invitó con un ademán a que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué empacas? – Preguntó mirando las maletas en el suelo.

- Me tengo que ir – Respondió mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A dónde? A tu casa a…

- Escocia… - Y espero algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella.

- Si es una broma no me gusta – De inmediato se colocó de pie tratando de evitar el escozor en sus ojos - En serio Inu…

- No es broma, me acaban de reasignar…debo irme del país – Esta vez ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana en la mañana

- ¿Por qué? – No lo miraba no podía, se mantenía dándole la espalda.

- La familia Tomoheda esta tras mío y la Agencia dice que es lo mejor; Kagome yo te lo había dicho, te había dicho que no me quedaría para siem…Lo siento…es que yo no debí…

- No te preocupes, Dios fui una tonta, yo lo sabia y… - Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta - ¿Vas a volver? – Preguntó con esperanza.

- No…no podré regresar, mis propiedad esta en venta, Kagome si me voy no es por mi – La giró para verla directamente - No me interesa que suceda conmigo, ellos no solo estás tras mío sino que tras de ti también, la Agencia te va a ayudar a reubicarte y te van a brindar seguridad, debes cuidarte no…

- Entonces no nos veremos nunca mas – Su visión se nublo y un par de lágrimas bordearon sus mejillas.

- Kagome, yo lamento demasiado lo que esta pasando, se que no debimos involucrarnos y menos yo si sabia que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento; no llores no lo merezco – Dijo mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por las mejillas de ella.

- Al menos me llamaras, ¿Dónde te quedaras? podré ir en Navidad o en…

- No se puede Kagome, son órdenes, no podré tener contacto con nadie mientras este allá – Explicó - Lamento mucho esto se que no debí permitir que

- Esta bien… - Aferró sus manos entre las de ella - No es culpa tuya, yo lo sabia pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros

- Tampoco me arrepiento, y ojala no tuviera que irme, pero si lo hago es por ti, eres lo único que me interesa desde ahora y por siempre, eres la persona mas importante nunca tuve alguien por quien vivir o morir pero tu eres esa persona…

- Te quiero – Confesó, aunque sabía que era algo más fuerte, pero para que lastimarse más.

- Yo también – Se acerco a ella y la besó.

Jamás pensó que la partida de alguien le fuera a doler tanto, pero tampoco pensó que algún día iba a sentir cosas tan fuertes como por él.

Sus manos se cerraron tras el cuello buscando profundizar el beso, mientras el la atraía mas hacia el.

Se perdió en sus besos, en sus caricias, en el calido aliento de Inuyasha que ahora chocaba con su cuello; se dejo llevar y lentamente y uno a uno desabrocho los botones de su camisa hasta despojarlo de ella, mientras el la recostaba en la cama, moviendo la maletas para llegar allí y besando el cuello de Kagome mientras le quitaba el saco y la blusa de su conjunto.

- Estas…segura…no te voy a…

- Shhhh… lo estoy – Aseguró besando su cuello.

_**Miren les voy a decir la verdad, Inuyasha viene a Colombia, va a ser mi doctor super privado personal y me va a hacer todo tipo de cuidados de por vida, por que no me voy a recuperar nunca…Jajajaja… ¿Quién viene conmigo?...Bueno mejor me voy a tomar mi medicina…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mensajitos y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola…Espero que estén muy bien y que la hayan pasado supergenial en el día de las madres, eso en primera instancia, en segunda muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y me apoyan en ello, se les quiere…jajajajaja xD… Y sin alargarme mucho disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Cáp. 8: Para siempre**_

Sus ropas cayeron al suelo, mientras el cubría de besos su cuerpo; aceptaba que tal vez las cosas iban rápido, pero ahora era lo que menos les importaba, ellos querían amarse, entregarse y dejar una huella imborrable en el otro, una huella, de pasión, de amor que perdurara por siempre.

- Kagome…aun podemos… - Tenía su respiración entrecortada, y a pesar de su experiencia estaba por demás nervioso.

- No…yo quiero… - Lo abrazó aun mas hacia ella; no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, no tenia mucha experiencia, en realidad solo en una ocasión habia tenido ese tipo de relaciones, y la verdad no habia sido lo mejor, pero sabia que con el estaría todo bien.

Las palabras de Kagome lo hicieron sonreír, el notaba que estaba nerviosa y el igual, pero le encantaba que fuera tan osada y arriesgada, amaba eso de ella. Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y húmedos y tenia una que otra marca en su cuello y el quería mas…

Bajo con sus besos por el cuello y con sus manos por su espalda quito el broche del sostén, lo quito lentamente mirando como los ojos de ella se dilataban del deseo. Las formas de ella eran perfectas no eran pocas y tampoco rayaban en el exceso, era ideal para él. Ella con nada lo enloquecía, como con las tímidas caricias de ella en su espalda desnuda, como los besos castos que daba en su pecho y como los suspiros y gemidos que salían de sus carnosos labios por los besos de Inuyasha que descendían por su clavícula.

Los labios de el la llevaban al delirio, en definitiva nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna en cuanto los labios de el se apoderaron de sus pechos, y sus manos bajaron su pantaleta; ni siquiera noto que el estaba desnudo hasta que sintió el miembro de el rozarle la entrepierna…

- Hazlo… - Casi suplicó ella, el calor que sentía la estaba agobiando.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y entro suavemente, sintiendo como el calor de ella abrazaba su miembro haciéndolo suspirar, jamás habia esa urgencia por estar con alguien, pero ella no era cualquiera, ella era importante.

Los movimientos fueron acompasados, rítmicos y lentos, los gemidos y fuertes respiraciones no se dieron a esperar por ambos; Inuyasha la giro y la coloco sobre el, presiono sus manos en las caderas de ella para que se contoneara sobre el.

Sus cuerpo sudaban y llegaban al máximo delirio y clímax, el ahora sobre ella, embestía mas rápido sintiendo el calor de ella embargarlo al igual que el propio. El interior de ella se contraía y sobre su miembro, succionándolo excitándolo, enloqueciéndolo. Finalmente exploto dentro de ella…

- Inuyasha… - Soltó un suspiro, agotada, cansada.

- Te amo Kagome

- Y…yo a ti

Una vez recuperado el ritmo de su respiración se giro en la cama y atrajo a Kagome a su lado, recostándola en su pecho. Acarició las hebras de su azabache cabello, mientras ella respiraba suavemente…

- Eres una bruja – Susurró en su oído.

- ¿Por qué? – Pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, describiendo pequeños círculos.

- Pensé que dormías – Musitó dándole un pequeño beso en sus cabellos.

- No quiero, quiero estar despierta contigo – Lo miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Y porque soy una bruja…?

- Porque me hechizaste y me tienes como loco – Se inclino hacia ella y la besó

- Te amo y lo hare siempre – dijo Kagome

- También yo…Te amare siempre – La abrazó fuertemente el no quería dejarla, pero era lo mejor, para ella - Es mejor que descanses…duerme…

- No quiero dormir – Se giró posándose sobre él.

- Por mi esta bien

- Pero quiero ir contigo – Refunfuñó Kagome sentada en la cama

- No puedes Kagome – Dijo aún acostado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Kagome no voy a un aeropuerto, voy a una base, tomare un helicóptero hasta una isla y alli tomare un avión privado que me llevara hasta ese tonto país – Explicó Inuyasha para luego atraerla hacia él.

- ¿Y donde estarás allá? –Preguntó Kagome

- En una aldea, vieja y olvidada, nada interesante, estaré como un hongo; aún tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Nos damos un baño?

Estaba de pie en la puerta del elevador de su departamento, el ya estaba listo, con un pantalón negro y una camiseta sencilla de color blanco.

- No se…que decir – Su mirada estaba fija en ella, en sus bellos ojos castaños.

- Inuyasha… - Lo abrazó con las lagrimas en sus ojos - Te voy a extrañar y nunca te voy a olvidar…si algún día nos volvemos a ver yo te…

- No lo hagas, haz tu vida – Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella y acaricio sus cabellos - Sé que recordarme tal vez no sea bueno para ti, pero… quiero…darte esto – Colocó sus manos tras su cuello y quito una de las dos cadenas que colgaban en él, la que tenia un colmillo pequeño como un dije - Consérvala si quieres…

- Lo hare – De igual manera quitó un delicado anillo de su dedo meñique y se lo dio - Y tu consérvalo

- Claro que lo hare – Recibió el anillo que tenia grabada la letra "K" en el centro y lo colgó en la cadena en su cuello - Bien, me esperan abajo, adiós Kagome…

- Adiós Inuyasha – dijo Kagome dándole la mano, la cual el recibió para luego entrar al ascensor el cual se cerro en breves segundos

Miro detenidamente el ascensor y en cuanto el sonido de este no se escucho más, cayó de rodillas al suelo, Inuyasha se habia ido para siempre, no lo quería lejos, lo quería con ella pero sabia bien que si el se quedaba, tarde que temprano las cosas no saldrían bien para él, y ella no quería verlo en peligro. Así que el lo hacia por ella y ella por él…

- Te llevaran a la base del norte del país – Informó Miroku hablando en voz alta debido al sonido del helicóptero - Allí estará el piloto que te llevara hasta Escocia

- Esta bien – Asintió Inuyasha caminando por la pista- Miroku, por favor encárgate de que Kagome este bien, si sucede algo promete llamarme…

- Lo hare Inuyasha – Dijo Miroku - Nos veremos en otra oportunidad…

- Claro

- Lo lamento mucho Kagome – Dijo y abrazó a su amiga.

- Lo se…y por masoquista que te suene si tuviera la oportunidad dejaría que todo se repitiera; es mejor pensar en lo que fue y no en lo que hubiera sido…

- Pero aun así ¿Por qué se fue?…no entiendo – Hablo con enfado.

- Cosas de fuerza mayor, si conocieras quien es el lo entenderías Sango – Tomó la taza de té en sus manos y dio un sorbo.

- Y entonces… ¿Qué?

- Nada…el no va a regresar, el solo, no puede volver – Su mirada se perdió en un punto, el sonido del teléfono la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero su amiga ya habia contestado.

- Si aquí esta un momento – Le alcanzó el teléfono a su amiga.

- Diga…Si…Ya me habia dicho…Entiendo…Hasta luego – Colgó.

¿Quién era? – Preguntó Sango.

- Voy a poner el departamento en venta, era un comprador – Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y trato de sonreír - Bien voy a organizarme, voy a la oficina…

- Pensé que no irías – Exclamó siguiendo a su amiga por el departamento que comenzaba a buscar las cosas para irse al trabajo.

Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Kagome, aun estuviera llorando y lamentándose, es mas quien sabe que locura habría hecho ya, porque no era cualquier cosa, ella no vería al amor de su vida nunca jamás.

Dos meses después************************

- ¿Estas segura? – Exclamó en un estado de casi shock.

- Pues eso parece, aun falta…

- Y si es cierto, ¿Qué harás? – Dijo Sango asustada, mas que la propia Kagome - Es que porque no…

- Sango cálmate no es algo tan grave – Expresó Kagome colocando una mano sobre la de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Casi grito, provocando que varias personas las miraran.

- Si quieres llamo a la prensa – Musitó con ironía - Baja la voz…

- Lo siento, es que tu estas tan fresca, yo en tu lugar estaría para morirme antes de tiempo

- Se que suena loco Sango, pero no estoy asustada es mas se puede decir que estoy bien – Sonrió.

- Ay Kagome eres demasiado rara –

- Claro que no idiota – Dijo hablando por el teléfono - Mira dile a ese viejo que mas le vale asignarme algo, llevo dos meses en este pueblo, haciendo nada…

- Esta bien no te enojes, se lo diré

- ¡Inuyasha!... – Se oyó desde afuera.

- ¿Qué sucede Amy? – Salió de la casa para encontrarse con una joven de unos 19 años, cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, una chica hermosa, con una belleza exótica.

- Mi abuela necesita ayuda con uno de los terneros ¿Podrías? – Pidió la chica vestida de modo campestre.

- Me calzo y voy – Una vez que se puso sus zapatos salió con la chica.

- Eres muy amable Inuyasha – La chica estaba sonrojada y miraba el interesante suelo mientras caminaba al lado de él.

- No es nada, no tengo nada que hacer

- Llevas dos meses aquí y no se porque un joven como tu que de seguro tiene una vida genial se decide por este pueblo para vivir – Con decisión se colgó de su brazo - Si yo pudiera me iría de aquí…

- La vida de aquí es tranquila y no te recomiendo mucho los suburbios – La verdad no le prestaba atención a lo que hacia la chica.

- Me imagino que no tienes nada importante en la ciudad, para venir a parar por acá – Sonrió encantada la joven.

- Eh…nos tardamos mucho, tu abuela necesita ayuda – Se soltó de ella y se le adelantó.

Claro que habia dejado algo en la ciudad, habia dejado a la persona más importante para él…Kagome…

- Así que el bastardo desapareció – Rodeo su escritorio y se sirvió un trago del minibar, debía calmar sus nervios.

- Si señor, como le mostré salio del país a Norteamérica y continua allá –Mintió con toda naturalidad.

- ¿Y la abogada? – Preguntó con la mirada fija en el vaso de licor.

- A ella no podemos acercarnos, además si a él le importara la hubiera llevado con el y la mujer sigue en el país

- Aun así vigílala Houjo – Llevó el vaso a sus labios y se terminó el trago.

- Esta bien señor

1 año después********************************

- Gracias por la cena Kouga – Caminó fuera del restaurante al lado del hombre, llegaron al pie del auto y él con amabilidad le abrió la puerta una vez dentro él lo hizo por el asiento del conductor - La pase muy bien…

- ¿Quieres ir bailar? – Ofreció el joven encendiendo el auto

- Sabes que no puedo Kouga, debo de ir a casa, mañana es lunes y tenemos trabajo – Se negó la joven, habia aceptado salir con Kouga pero no iría a ningún lado mas.

- Lo se…pero lo dejamos para otra oportunidad – Y le brindó una sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

- Claro – Aseguró respondiendo al gesto.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron fuera de la casa de Kagome, hacía un año se habia mudado a una casa fuera de los suburbios; era una casa grande mas no en exceso, de dos plantas y con un extenso jardín, era la ideal para su nueva vida.

Salió del auto ayudada por el atento hombre y caminaron hasta la entrada principal.

- Gracias…por todo Kouga – Se detuvo al pie en la puerta, solo quedaba entrar y cerrar.

- Nos vemos mañana – Musitó el hombre - Adiós – Le dio un leve beso en los labios para luego irse.

- Kouga es un buen chico – Le dijo en cuanto ella entró.

- Sango…me quieres matar de un susto – Se llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón.

- Digo Kouga es atento, caballeroso, guapo y le interesas mucho – Insistió la joven - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

- Sango…solo no me gusta, no es mi tipo, no quiero – Solo rogaba porque Sango no empezara otra vez con sus ínfulas de cupido, suspiró cansada y se descalzo - ¿Cómo te fue?...

- Todo bien – Respondió - Y con respecto a lo de Kouga…no pongas esa cara y escúchame…él no va a regresar, tu misma lo dices además necesi…

- Sango…por favor estoy cansada – Subió las escaleras pasando por su lado - Buenas noches…

- Ay como digas

- Myoga es justo que le avisemos – Insistió como por enésima vez

- Sabes como es Miroku, en el momento que se le diga vendrá así sea nadando desde allá – Se negó el anciano caminando por la estancia.

- No se lo puedes ocultar – Se enfadó el hombre.

- Lo se, pero esta en medio de un trabajo en cuanto lo haga, lo dejaremos volver – Le aseguró.

- Myoga si no se lo dices se lo diré yo

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, esta vez pensé que no volverías – Dijo la joven

- Si no vengo quien te saca de líos, ¿Eh? – Sonrió en broma.

- No es necesario que me cuides no soy una niña, ya tengo 20 años – Reprochó

- Y yo tengo 26 y algunas veces me deben sacar de líos

- ¿Por qué me ves como a una niña? – Decidida aclarar todo se posó frente a él.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No te das cuenta que soy una mujer, ¿Qué hago para que lo notes? – Colocó las manos en el pecho de él.

- Eso lo se, si te cuido es porque me importas, eres como mi hermana, Amy

- Es que no ves, no quiero que me veas como una hermana – Prácticamente se lanzó sobre él tratando de besarlo.

- Amy…no espera, yo no te veo así – La alejó de él con suavidad - Te quiero pero como una hermana, no como algo más…

- ¿Por qué? – Masculló dolida.

- Amy, eres una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier chico seria afortunado contigo, pero yo…mi corazón ya es de alguien

- ¿Quién?

- Ella es la persona que deje en la ciudad y de la cual me tuve que separar – Comentó retomando su camino.

- Inuyasha…no quiero que nuestras amistad termine…lo lamento – Se disculpó la chica un par de pasos mas atrás.

- Por mi esta olvidado – Le sonrió a la joven que entusiasmada lo alcanzó.

Ojala fuera tan sencillo como eso, olvidar algo o mas bien alguien, aquí la diferencia es que el no quería olvidar, a pesar de que era una tortura rememorar, las caricias, los besos, los suspiros, los abrazos y todo lo poco y mucho que compartieron amaba recordarlo, y cada vez que lo hacia le daban mas ansias de verla, de tenerla y poder decirle que la amaba cada día mas…

2 años después***********************************

- ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! – Gritó y golpeó la pared.

- Lo lamentamos hijo, pero estabas en una misión y sabia que la dejarías, entonces le pedí a Miroku que no te dijera nada – Se explicó - Pensé y pienso que fue lo mejor

- No claro que usted no pensó – Exclamó airado - En lo único que pensó fue en su estupida Organización, en su misión…

- Pero puedes regresar – Trató de calmarlo el anciano.

- Eso no me devolverá los tres años y dos meses que estuve sin ella y… -Sonaba obsesivo pero sabía exactamente hace cuanto no la veía - ¿Qué sí habia peligro? ¿Sí algo pasaba no me iban a decir…?

- La familia Tomoheda esta desarticulada, Houjo lo consiguió, hace mas de dos años que no es un peligro – Contó Myoga - Mira Inuyasha, puedes regresar a Japón y si quieres dimitir puedes hacerlo no te lo vamos a impedir, eres nuestro mejor hombre pero no…

- Ya veré – Y sin más se marcho hecho una furia.

- Inuyasha…oye en serio lo siento – Caminó tras él que no se detenía por nada.

- Miroku no estoy de humor – Se detuvo a encararlo - Debo ir…

- Lo se…ya hay un helicóptero que te espera en el helipuerto – Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa - Te llevaran para tomar un avión

Gracias – Y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

_**Ahhh…Pobre Inu…pero que le vea el lado bueno, ya regresa… y las cosas se van a poner mejores que nunca… No doy adelantos (porque no se que va a pasar). En fin espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mensajitos y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holas… Espero estén de muy buen humor el día de hoy, que les este yendo de maravilla en todas sus cosas; una vez mas volví para actualizar y antes de eso, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo con la historia y también disculparme si me he tardado mucho, pero es que no doy con mis estudios (extraño el cole) y he tenido que estar acomodando mis horarios para buscar un tiempito para escribir… Pero yo sé que ustedes me entienden, entonces sin nada mas que decir…disfruten… xD**_

_**Cáp. 9: ¡Sorpresa!**_

- ¡Eres tonta!, hagamos cuentas… ¿Cuántas veces lo has rechazado? – Y Sango comenzaba de nuevo.

- Sango…y lo seguiré haciendo – La interrumpió, quería a Sango pero la presionaba demasiado.

- Me da lastima el pobre de Kouga, ¿A ti no Kagome? – Insistió.

- Mira Sango, no voy a tener nada ni con Kouga ni con nadie, estoy bien así como estoy – Cansada comenzó a levantarse de su asiento - Debo irme tengo una reunión y debo ir por algunas cosas

- No creí que ibas a venir – Dijo a su amigo a su lado.

- Ah, las cosas están calmadas; además necesitas mi ayuda allá – Aseguró.

- Ok…como digas – Estaba demasiado ansioso y aun faltaban 2 horas de vuelo, pero pronto llegaría.

- A sí que tomaras vacaciones – dijo el anciano Totosai - Por mi no hay problema puedes hacerlo, solo espero que vuelvas con nosotros Kagome…

- Claro que lo hare anciano Totosai; bien tengo que irme es algo tarde…

- Claro hija, dale saludos de mi parte – Habló el anciano con una calida sonrisa.

- Claro que si…que tenga un buen día – Se despidió para salir de su oficina.

No habia nada peor que estar en el trafico, hora pico y ella en medio de un mar de carros que se peleaban por avanzar y para rematar un idiota habia cruzado la calle sin mirar arriba y abajo y habia volado por los cielos y ahora lo estaba levantando la morgue…en definitiva habia gente torpe, y ella pagaba eso esperando por avanzar con su auto…ahhh y como cereza para el pastel el tarado de atrás hacia sonar su claxon como loco, ¡Ya le dolía la cabeza!

Miro su reloj enfadada, habia pasado una hora esperando en la calle, y hasta ahora lograba volver a poner en marcha su auto…iba muy tarde…

- Llego finalmente a su casa y un taxi se marchaba de ahí… ¿Quién era?...

- Oh…hola Miroku ¿Pasa algo? – Ella ya conocía a Miroku era un buen chico algo pervertido pero bueno, ah y cabía recordar que tenia algo con Sango

- Eh…pues…no nada…solo…visita – Respondió con simplicidad.

- ¿Y esas maletas? – Dijo al verlas en la acera - Oh no me digas que te vas de viaje… ¿Por qué despediste el taxi?…oh bueno no importa – Caminó al lado de Miroku hasta la entrada de su casa, iba a abrir pero ya estaba abierto- Ya te abrieron…

- Oh no estoy aquí hace rato, el taxi vino a traer las maletas – Explicó y caminó lentamente tras ella que empezaba a entrar - Eh…señorita Kagome yo creo que…

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? Estas raro – Sonrió al ver la actitud de él, siempre estaba contento nunca nervioso.

- Es mejor que lo veas… - Mencionó para él mismo caminando tras ella.

- …tenes os mismo ojos que u león y yo, pese que yo solita los tenía y… ¡Mami! – Gritó la niña con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia la mujer que estaba en shock, con entusiasmo se abrazó a sus piernas - Mira…tendo un amigo

- Hola… - Se levanto de su posición en cuclillas y caminó hasta ella que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Inu…Yasha – Musitó sin moverse del lugar ni un milímetro, aunque sus piernas temblaban horrores y su corazón latía a mil - Inuyasha… - En cuanto lo tuvo al frente lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Po te mami llora tío Miroku… - Preguntó al hombre que miraba la pareja al igual que ella.

- Pues…Karin mami esta feliz – Se puso en cuclillas y le explicó a la pequeña.

- ¿? – La verdad no entendía, si estas feliz ríes, no lloras-

- Te extrañe – Las lágrimas salían en abundancia y sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas al pecho de él arrugando la camisa bajo sus manos.

- Y yo a ti mi amor – La alejo un poco de él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Mami…po te lloras si estas feliz… - Preguntó la niña interrumpiéndolo a ambos.

- Pues…

- Karin ven conmigo, te mostrare algo – Interrumpió a la niña para dejar a la pareja reencontrarse.

- Lo lamento si hubiera sabido antes, te juro que…

- Eso no importa…lo importante es que estas aquí – Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus labios atraparon los de él.

- Y Karin… ¿Qué sabe de su padre?...bueno de mi – Preguntó mientras miraba hacia el parque de juegos- Que estoy…mue…

No, hasta hace poco preguntó por su padre, le dije que, estaba en un viaje que pronto regresaría – Contestó mirándolo.

- Me hubiera gustado estar – Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios - Ver su nacimiento, verte a ti…

- No era una linda vista, mucho mareo, nauseas, nada lindo que ver – Comentó con una sonrisa - Estaba como una vaca o más bien una balle…

- Debiste ser la mas hermosa de todas, digo, dicen que la maternidad hace bellas a las mujeres, contigo, debía ser pecado mirarte – Sus palabras hicieron sonrosar a Kagome - Lamento con todo mi corazón no haber estado aquí para…

- Lo importante es que ya estas aquí – Paso sus manos por el cuello de él y posó su frente con la de él.

Acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, a pesar del tiempo ese candor aun estaba en ella, aun quedaba esa ternura, aun la amaba mas que antes, mas que siempre. Acerco su rostro al de ella para acortar la distancia entre sus labios…

- ¡Mami! – Llamo la niña a la distancia, interrumpiéndolos a ambos- ¡Mira es una mariposa!

- Es hermosa – Le respondió a su hija - Creo que seria bueno decirle ya… ¿Vamos?...

- Y sino me acepta, es un…

- Oye, no te adelantes – Enlazo su mano con la de él y se acercaron a la niña que jugaba en el arenero - Karin…ven

- ¿Si? – Preguntó sonriendo a ambos.

- Eh, recuerdas que te dije que tu papito estaba en un viaje y que algún día regresaría –Acarició los negros cabellos de la niña, mientras ella asentía - Pues papito regreso…

- Si…pero no lo quiero – Señaló la niña - Me gusta más mi nuevo amigo…

- Eh, Karin – Habló Inuyasha mirando a su pequeña - Es que me temo que yo soy tu papá…

- ¿Tenes medo? – Preguntó la niña intrigada.

- No, lo que quiero decir es que yo soy tu papá – En definitiva debía aprender a tratar con los niños.

- Ah, po eso tienes mis mismos ojos – La niña se acerco a él y posó una mano en su mejilla - ¿Y no tenes medo?

- Claro que no – Acomodó los cabellos de la niña y le dio un beso en su frente; era una niña preciosa, como su madre aunque para su lastima tenia sus ojos y no los de Kagome, pero por los demás era idéntica a ella, sus cabellos, las mejillas arreboladas y la misma dulzura, aunque ella sería inteligente como el padre, como él.

Sabes mami, si quiero a mi papá – La niña sonrió y abrazó a Inuyasha - Pero no tardes tanto a la próxima.

- No lo haré princesa – La cargó entre sus brazos y se puso de pie; nunca se habia visionado como padre era momento de vivirlo y no podía estar mas feliz.

- Pues el próximo año entrara al jardín de infantes – Le contaba Kagome - Fue su propia idea…

- Es hermosa – Posó un beso en la frente de la niña, apagaron las luces y ambos salieron de la habitación - Como su madre…

- Muy gracioso – Sonrió ella ajustando la puerta tras ella.

- Es en serio – La atrapo en sus brazos - Ahora estas mas hermosa que antes

- Eh… ¿Y como has estado? – Preguntó retomando la caminata

- Bien, calmado – Dijo bajando las escaleras hasta la primera planta.

- ¿Y Escocia…que tal? – Ambos llegaron a la sala de la casa, Kagome tomo asiento en el sofá e Inuyasha se sentó a su lado-

- Pues estuve en un pequeño pueblo, hacia buen clima, y todo era muy calmado, habían buenas personas… - Contó el hombre mirándola fijamente, lo que traía a Kagome nerviosa - Kagome…yo en serio siento no haber estado durante el embarazo de Karin y durante este tiempo, se supone que me avisarían si algo sucedía si lo hubiera sabido estuviera aquí hace mucho tiem…

- Ya estas aquí, Karin esta feliz de tener a su papá y… – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro a medida que hablaba.

- ¿Y tú? – Tomo las suaves y delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas.

- A mi…igualmente me alegra que hayas regresado – Tenía tanto que decir, pero no estaba segura si decirlo, porque habían pasado mucho tiempo, y no sabia si el tenia a alguien y la verdad no quería llorar mas de lo que lo hacia - Yo creo que ya es tarde, ¿Vas a quedarte?

- Pues…

- A Karin le gustara verte en la mañana, ven te llevare a la habitación de huéspedes – Subió escaleras arriba con un casi desilusionado Inuyasha - Esta es la habitación, si necesitas algo la mía es la del fondo…Buenas noches y que descanses…

- Buenas noches – Susurro en cuanto la chica cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Honestamente hablando, se imagino otra serie de sucesos al regresar, muchas veces soñó con su regreso, con su Kagome recibiéndolo y bueno otras cosas, y no es que fuera un pervertido como Miroku pero…bueno quizás ella tenia a alguien…

- Si que eres tonta Kagome – Se reprochó mientras cepillaba sus cabellos frente al espejo; y es que de verdad que lo era, Inuyasha regresaba y en lugar de…ahh bueno de seguro habia alguien mas - Deja de pensar cosas y a la cama… - El ruido de la puerta la alerto - ¿Necesitas algo Inuyasha?... – Preguntó al ver al joven con tan solo el pantalón en el umbral de su puerta.

- Pues…estaba en la cama a punto de dormirme y me di cuenta de algo – Su mirada era seria y fija en ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – Lo miro extrañada.

- Que te necesito a ti… – Sin dudarlo la aferro de la cintura y atrapo sus labios sin darle opción.

Los labios de Inuyasha atraparon los suyos, sus varoniles mano rodearon su cintura y la aferraron a él y ella no podía negar que habia extrañado con demasía sus labios y sus caricias. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió con las mismas ansias al beso de él. Entro en la habitación con ella en sus brazos y con la presión de sus dos cuerpos cerro la puerta dejándola acorralada entre él y la puerta; sus manos viajaron por su cintura hasta llegar al final de su pijama de seda, acarició sus suaves y estilizadas piernas y luego la cargo enrollando las piernas de ella en sus caderas…

- …No sabes cuanto – Hablaba entre sus besos.

Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos subían el pijama de la mujer, una vez que la desprendió de este pudo contemplar su cuerpo casi desnudo, ahora sus pechos eran mas prominentes sin rayar en el exceso y su cadera era un poco mas amplia, producto del embarazo pensó; pero fuera de todo esto era la misma, el mismo cuerpo, las mismas reacciones a su contacto, y sus mismas ansias de poseerla.

Los labios de ella buscaron los suyos y el gustoso se los brindo, sus delicadas manos viajaron por su torso desnudo y sus labios recorrieron su cuello y pecho logrando que roncos suspiros salieran de sus labios. Ágilmente la chica lo desprendió del pantalón, ambos sonrieron ante su clara urgencia y el la llevo hasta la cama donde se recostó suavemente sobre ella.

Sus besos recorrieron su clavícula y sus manos quitaron la última prenda que ella poseía. En cuanto sus labios se apoderaron de sus pechos el gemido de la chica hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, bajo por su vientre y se detuvo en su centro.

Las colchas de la cama se arrugaron bajo sus manos en cuanto sintió el calido aliento de Inuyasha en su intimidad, sabia lo que se proponía ya lo habia experimentado con él antes de su partida; retuvo el gemido que fue ahogado en su garganta en cuanto el jugueteo con su sexo, cerro sus ojos y bajo sus parpados miles de colores se mostraron…

- Inu…ya…sha – Lo llamo suavemente.

El chico sonrió y comprendió su llamado, se incorporo y el mismo termino de desnudarse; atrapo los labios de la chica y con sus propias piernas separo las de ella acomodándose en medio, sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección y sin preámbulos entro en ella, el calor de su interior abrazo su miembro y un ronco gemido salio de sus labios. La chica enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha y se impulso hacia él, la embistió con brío presionando sus manos en sus caderas, su frente se poso sobre la de ella. Era claro que a pesar del tiempo Su Kagome seguía teniendo las mismas reacciones de siempre, los gemidos de ella lo enloquecían, sus uñas presionadas en su espalda y el aliento calido de ella en su rostro, la amaba con locura…la amaba…

- Te…amo – Musitó Kagome entre suspiros

- Yo igual…te amo – Le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Posteriormente dio una última embestida luego de explotar dentro de ella, acallando ambos gemidos en un beso…

El sol entro por entre las celosías de la habitación, dándole directo en los ojos, los abrió despacio acomodando su vista al día. Finalmente enfoco su vista correctamente y sonrió al encontrar a la mujer abrazada a su cuerpo descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Acaricio su cintura suavemente y poso un beso en su mejilla…

- Mami… - Entro la niña de improvisto a la habitación - Hola papi…

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? – Preguntó cubriendo a Kagome un poco más, no quería tener pláticas de ese tipo con su hija, no ahora, nunca.

- Tendo hambre – Dijo la niña mirando a sus papitos, y porque la pijama de mami estaba en suelo y…oh bueno eran adultos y los adultos eran raros.

- Eh, espérame en la cocina, ya bajo – La niña sonrió y de nuevo cerro la puerta.

Recostó a Kagome en la almohada y salio lentamente de la cama con su vista busco la ropa con que habia llegado y se la puso para bajar a con su hija, Kagome podía descansar hoy…

Se movió perezosamente entre las sabanas, lo admitía habia dormido de maravilla y todo gracias a ¿E Inuyasha?...

Miro en la habitación y no lo vio, luego desvió su vista al reloj y eran las…

- Dios, es muy tarde… - Salió de la cama con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo busco su pijama y luego se puso su bata de dormir, debía bajar de seguro Karin estaba buscando que comer…

Bajo las escaleras perezosamente, ¿Dónde se habia metido Inuyasha? Y la respuesta a su pregunta la tenía en la cocina…

- Bueno tienes razón no se hacer pancakes – Dijo limpiando las manchas de harina en su rostro mientras la niña reía sin parar - Pero conozco algo fácil y nutritivo… ¿Qué te parece?... ¡Cereal! – Dijo al ver la caja en una de las alacenas

- Ese no es el mío – Mencionó la niña aún riendo.

- Y usted señorita en vez de estar riendo, debería decirme – Tomó a la niña en brazos que metió un pequeño gritito entre risas, en serio su papa necesitaba ayuda en la cocina.

- Estante superior – Indicó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, tras ambos.

- Hola mami – Saludó la niña en los hombros de su padre.

- Buenos días – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – Le contesto ella, pasó al lado de ambos y saco el cereal del estante correspondiente - Karin saca la leche…

Inuyasha dejo a la niña en el suelo, y luego de unos minutos finalmente estaba comiendo su desayuno, su madre la habia salvado de muerte por hambre, su padre era malo en la cocina, pero era gracioso…

- Lamento este desastre – Hablo Inuyasha comiendo cereal, el mejor desayuno de todos - Creo que mi fuerte no es la cocina…

- Ya lo creo – Rió Kagome - ¿Cómo pasaste en Escocia?

- Oh, pues generalmente compraba comida instantánea o la abuela de Amy me invitaba a su casa a la hora de la comida – Contó Inuyasha.

- ¿Amy? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Oh, es una chica del pueblo – Comentó sin mucho revuelo - ¿Oye estas…celosa…?

- ¿Celosa?, solo fue una pregunta – Volteó su mirada hacia otro lado - No son celos

- Oh, claro que lo estas – Acercó su rostro al de ella - Pero no somos nada, es bonita, pero a la que amo es a ti así que no debes estar celosa – Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y la hubiera besado sino…

- ¿Qué es celos? – Curioseó Karin mirando a sus padres frente a ella

- Sí Inuyasha ¿que son celos? – Instigó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras lo veía mirar a su hija como buscando una respuesta.

- Pues…es cuando…haber por ejemplo cuando tu quieres jugar con alguien pero alguien mas viene y juega con ella y te molesta… ¿Entiendes? – Trato de explicar mirando el confundido rostro de su hija

- ¿Cómo cuando tío Miroku habla con tía Sango y no me deja jugar con ella? – Preguntó la niña.

- Si, eso – Suspiró el chico aliviado, no era tan difícil ser padre.

Aunque todo era tan nuevo, para él sobretodo, no lo hacia mal, Karin ahora tenia a su padre y ella lo tenía a él, tenía a la persona que amaba…

_**¡Eso fue todo por hoy!... Jajaja no saben como me divertí escribiendo lo que decía el personaje de Karin, por eso le doy gracias a la ayuda de mis primitos mas pequeños (Luna y Juan), obviamente tuve que desenredar las cosas un poco mas para que se entendiera, pero tampoco quería ponerla a hablar como a una adulta, entonces hay tienen…Jajajajajaja XD… Bueno espero les haya gustado, por supuesto pueden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidos… Un abrazo… Bye…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola… ¿Están bien verdad?... ¡Yo se que sí!...Me alegra volver una vez mas a dejarles el nuevo capitulo. Primerito que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que he estado copada como mis estudios (Esto de los estudios superiores es complicado)… Pero bien la cosa aquí es que volví; segundito muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en la historia, por los comentarios… ¡Gracias!; y tercerito…Bueno no tengo tercerito entonces simplemente les dejo la continuación. **_

_**Cáp. 10: En familia**_

- ¿Entonces Kouga? – Preguntó a su hija.

- Aja, no me cae mal, pero se lleva a mamá – Le susurró la niña mientras le daba leves miradas a su madre que hablaba por teléfono.

Kouga, si mal no recordaba trabajaba con Kagome, recordó haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, como fuera ese idiota no tendría nunca nada con Kagome…

- Karin vamos a salir de compras, hay que comprar algunas cosas, tu padre nos dejo la despensa vacía – Dijo Kagome

- Bien – Asintió la pequeña - ¿Vienes papi?

- No princesa, debo ir con tío Miroku – Dijo Inuyasha cargando a la niña

- ¿Vienes en la noche? – Preguntó en sus brazos

- Pues… -Miro a Kagome mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

- Creo que papá estará aquí en la noche – Respondió Kagome tomándole la manita a la niña a su lado - Ve al auto…

¿Lo dijiste en serio? – Inquirió Inuyasha tomando a su mujer de la cintura

- Si, a menos que no… - La interrumpió al besarla

- Claro que quiero – Aclaró Inuyasha - Bien voy a ir con Miroku, nos vemos en la noche…

- Nos vemos – Kagome sonrió y de nuevo lo besó.

- Te amo – Le dijo entre besos.

- Cuéntame todo – Instó casi con desesperación.

- Pareces vieja chismosa Miroku – Rió Inuyasha tomando de su soda - Y no vine a contarte nada, vine a hablar de la Agencia…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- Pues he pensado en dimitir – Respondió - Este empleo es peligroso, no quiero poner en peligro ni a Kagome ni a mi hija

- Entiendo, pero seria una lastima que dejaras la Agencia – Dijo el ojiazul.

- Bueno aun no estoy seguro – dijo el ojidorado - Por cierto quiero que me cuentes que paso con el caso de los Tomoheda…

- Pues Houjo hizo un excelente trabajo, logramos desarticular la familia; pero nos enteramos que solo era la mano derecha de una organización más grande – Relató Miroku.

- ¿Cómo es eso?, trabajaban para alguien mas – Preguntó o mas bien aseguró.

- Así es, la agencia esta trabajando en eso, sabemos que no residen en el país y que por ahora no hay nadie de sus miembros rondando – Las palabras de Miroku eran dichas en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo lo saben?, no conoces nada de ellos

- Ay Inuyasha no somos idiotas sabes

- Ya, ya – Se "disculpó" - ¿Entonces los Tomoheda están en la cárcel?

- Si, excepto…Kikyo – El rostro de Inuyasha se contrajo y Miroku continuó - No existían cargos en su contra y fue dejada en libertad bajo fianza, pero aun la Agencia la mantiene vigilada; esta viviendo en medio de la nada…Bueno esta viviendo en una de las islas de la Polinesia.

- Wow – Exclamó - Pero esta bien, mientras mas lejos mejor

¿Y a ti como te trato Escocia o mas bien Amy? – Se burlo de él.

- No seas idiota, ¿Y como sabes de… ¡Me vigilaban! – Casi le gritó - Como sea, debí suponerlo, el caso es que entre Amy y yo no hay nada, es bonita y sino hubiera tenido nada con Kagome algo habría sucedido, el caso es que no me llamó la atención Miroku – Su rostro fue ornado por una pícara sonrisa - Y ahora que estamos hablando de esto ¿Para cuando es la boda, con Sango Taijiya?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Pregunto el joven - ¿Kagome?

- Nop, Karin – Una carcajada salió de él ante la turbación de su amigo - Así que esta vez te pego fuerte…

- Pues no se, tal vez

- Me alegro por ti Miroku

- Mami… ¿Papi se queda en casa? – Preguntó sentada en la silla que portaba el carrito de supermercado.

- ¿Quieres que se quede? – Inquirió acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

- ¡Si! – Exclamó sonriendo.

- Es muy posible – Hablo mientras metía unas latas en el carrito.

- ¿Y dode estaba? – Preguntó.

- Pues, estaba trabajando

- ¿Y se voverá a ir?

- Pues…

- Mami, no te pongas tiste, si papi se va lo esperamo además eres muy bonita y el vendrá po ti y po mi – Indicó la niña con una sonrisa - ¡Mira dulces!

No pudo evitar que la pregunta de su hija calara en ella, y… ¿Si el tenia que irse de nuevo? No sabía si podría evitar una despedida nuevamente.

Acomodo las compras en la alacena con ayuda de su hija que le pasaba las cosas, en medio de su labor el timbre sono…

- ¡Papi! – Corrió la niña a abrir la puerta - ¡Mami hay un oso en la puerta! ¡Y un bosque!

- ¿Un que… - Kagome salio de la cocina y efectivamente había un oso de peluche inmenso y no un bosque pero si flores - ¿Y esto?...no tiene tarjeta…

- Pues me los encontré en el camino y me dije, porque no… - Dijo apareciendo en la puerta.

- Ahora si es papi – Señaló la niña que miraba el al oso de felpa inmenso de color blanco - ¿Para quién es?

- Pues ese oso esta buscando a una niña llamada Karin – Respondió Inuyasha - Y estas son para ti…

La niña se lanzo sobre el oso gigante, y Kagome recibió las flores al igual que un beso.

- Creo que no dormirá en la cama sino sobre el oso – Comentó mirando a la niña tirada en el suelo sobre el oso.

- Con que duerma esta bien – Acarició la mejilla de Kagome y la besó.

- ¡Ugh!, lo adultos son raros – Tomó su oso para irse pero… ¿Quién lleva a quien?

- Así que po eso voy a la escuela – Comentó la niña.

- Vas a ser la niña mas inteligente de todas – La cargó sentándola en su regazo.

- Ingeli… ¿Eh? – Trato de repetir la palabra.

- Jajaja…In-te-li-gen-te – Repitió su madre a lo que la niña asintió con una sonrisa - Eso significa que te aprenderás muchísimo y que serás la mejor niña…

- La más bonita también – Completó Inuyasha

- ¿Cómo mami? – Bajó de las piernas de su padre y se sentó en el medio de los dos, estaban en la sala descansando, retozando un poco - Mami es muy bonita…

- Mami es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y tú eres la niña más hermosa del mundo – El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus halagos.

- ¡Yo abro! – La niña corrió a la puerta.

- Así que…la más hermosa – Pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, recostándolo en el sofá.

- La más hermosa… - Asintió aferrandola de la cintura.

- ¡Mami es Kouga! – Llamo la niña desde la puerta.

- Kouga… - Se levanto extrañada y fue hasta la puerta - Ya vuelvo…

- Veo que creciste mucho Karin – Habló a la pequeña de pie en el umbral - Casi no te reconocí

- Papi dice que aun soy pequeñita – Y con sus manos mostró una estatura -

- ¿Papi?, cual…

- Hola Kouga – Saludó Kagome - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Eh. No Totosai necesita tu firma en estos papeles – Dijo el joven de ojos azules.

- Oh, esta bien los revisare y se los llevare al anciano Totosai, gracias Kouga

- Oye, Karin dijo algo sobre su papá, ¿A que se refería? – La niña ya se habia ido hace unos momentos

- Tal vez se refería a mi…mucho gusto Inuyasha –Se poso al lado de Kagome con Karin en brazos y estiro su mano hacia el hombre de casi su misma estatura, así que ese era Kouga.

- Kouga… - Respondió el hombre.

- Karin quiere ir a Wcdonald´s así que iré a colocarle un abrigo parece que lloverá – Mencionó Inuyasha, antes de irse le dio un beso a Kagome en la comisura de los labios.

- Es el padre de Karin – Dijo o más bien preguntó - Volvió

- Así es, ayer en la tarde…Karin esta muy contenta – Miró por donde unos momentos se habían ido.

- Se nota, me alegra por ella y por…ti – Su mirada no demostraba alegría, le dolía saber que nunca estaría con Kagome- Bien yo me voy, que estés bien, nos vemos…

- Tu abrigo… - Apareció de nuevo en la puerta y le pasó el abrigo por los brazos.

- No debiste hacerlo – Le reprochó Kagome, no estaba enfada pero lo sentía por Kouga.

- ¿El beso? – Entrelazo una mano con la de Kagome y con la otra tomo la de su hija, salieron y se subieron a su auto.

- Kouga estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, y bueno el…

- Ha estado tras tuyo, Karin me lo dijo y Miroku también – Encendió el auto y salieron - No debí hacerlo esta bien pero…

- Papá tenia celos – Completó Karin riendo desde el asiento de atrás

- Oiga señorita usted no me ayude tanto – Reprochó en broma, mirando a la niña en la parte de atrás - Pero puede que tenga algo de cierto eso…el caso es que…

- Inuyasha, deja así – Sonrió por la actitud de él.

- Papá no puede defenderse – Continuó la niña en el asiento trasero.

- Oigan ustedes son dos – Reclamó Inuyasha.

Tomo su maleta de cuero y se la colgó al hombro, camino por los pasillos del aeropuerto, anduvo un momento y finalmente encontró la salida…Vaya que estos lugares si que eran inmensos… ¿Y ahora donde?...vio la fila de taxis apilada a las afueras del lugar, pensó en tomar uno pero no sabia a donde iba solo habia llegado a ese raro país con un nombre…Inuyasha Taisho; aun recordaba los reproches de su abuela pero que mas daba ya estaba ahí…

Flash back****************************

- No puedes ir allá – La regañó.

- Siempre me has dicho que luche por lo que quiero – Refutó la joven mujer.

- Hija, hay momentos en que las cosas por mas que las quieras no están destinadas a ser tuyas – Pero al parecer las palabras no llegaban a su nieta

- Uno mismo puede labrar el propio destino – Exclamó la joven cerrando su maleta - Voy a encontrarlo, abuela yo lo amo…

- Eso no es amor hija – Musitó en cuanto la mujer salió.

Ella conocía la historia de ese joven, y su nieta lo único que ganaría sería un corazón roto…

Fin del flash back***********************

Su abuela no tenia la razón ella lograría estar con Inuyasha…

Camino por las congestionadas y raras calles de la ciudad en definitiva no se parecía en nada a su calmado pueblo, la ciudad era genial…cruzo la calle que tenia el semáforo en verde y de inmediato se escucho el frenazo del auto…

¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el chofer del auto asomando su cabeza y viendo a la asustada joven, para luego bajarse seguido del hombre para el que trabajaba.

- Súbala al auto, la llevaremos al hospital – Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises y fríos- ¿Se encuentra bien?... – Preguntó el hombre una vez que la jovencita estuvo dentro del auto

- Si… - Miró sorprendida el auto en que estaba, vaya lujo.

- No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? – Casi podía afirmarlo el hombre.

- Eh, no soy de Escocia – Respondió la mujer logrando que su rubor contrastara con el color de sus cabellos

- Y que hace una jovencita tan hermosa como usted por aquí –pregunto galante.

- Vine a buscar a alguien

- ¿Se puede saber quien? -

- Eh, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho…

- Entonces usted es amigo de Inuyasha – La chica tomo la taza de té que se le ofreció y bebió

- Oh, si pero el muy ingrato no me dijo que habia regresado – Dijo con fingido tomo amistoso.

- Oh entonces no sabe donde esta – Habló con desilusión.

- No te preocupes lo voy a encontrar y juntos le haremos una visita – Prometió el hombre - Por lo pronto te puedes quedar en mi casa, mandare a alguien que te ubique en una de las habitaciones, mientras tanto iré a buscar a mi amigo, siéntete en tu casa

Vio al hombre salir del despacho, luego de unos minutos una mujer llego y la guió hacia una amplia y lujosa habitación, sus ojos brillaron de alegría, pero estaría aun más feliz cuando viera a Inuyasha, suerte que habia encontrado a un amigo de él…

- Es un lugar calmado, hay buenas personas hubiera sido excelente si en mi estadía me hubieras acompañado – Comentó abrazándola.

- ¿Qué hacías allá? – Le preguntó, ya era algo tarde pero habían perdido mucho tiempo, tres largos años.

- Pues, no mucho, estuve en unas cortas misiones, nada serio, y por lo demás ayudaba en algunas cosas a la gente del pueblo

- Inuyasha ahora que volviste, ¿Qué pasara? – Cuestionó posando una mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón- Me refiero a la agencia y tú trabajo…

- Eso aun no lo tengo claro Kagome, no quiero que tu o Karin estén en peligro, como la ultima vez – Delineó el rostro de Kagome con suavidad.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, a menos que vaya contigo – Dijo con seguridad.

- No permitiría que dejaras todo por mi – La atrajo mas a su pecho y continuó - Estoy pensando en dimitir o tomar un cargo menos riesgoso…Myoga esta de acuerdo…No lo se aun debo pensarlo…Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no haré nada que las ponga en peligro, las amo demasiado, son mi familia…

Kagome sonrió y se poso a su altura para besarlo a lo que él respondió con gusto.

- Te amo

Sus manos se perdieron entre sus caderas y sonrió ante el beso, amaba esa mujer con locura, y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella y su hija ambas eran su familia, la única que tenia y tendría…

_**¡Ya esta!... Hasta ahí llegó el capitulo de hoy… Bueno no es que quiera ser malvada ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que es hora de sacar a nuestra nueva familia de su bello mundo de fantasía y complicar un poquitin las cosas… Ya verán que es lo que planeo hacer… Jajajaja xD. Por este ladito espero que les haya gustado; trataré de no tardarme mucho en actualizar, y espero sus sugerencias y mensajitos… Abrazos y besos…Bye… **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola… ¿Cómo están?... Yo estoy bien y muy apenada con todos ustedes, pues la verdad acepto que me tardé mucho, ¡Pero! Tengo excusa, la verdad ando como con la peste (gripe) debido al extraño clima de la ciudad, es la primera vez que le da por hacer tanto frío, el caso es que estuve bien enfermita y fue por ello que no pude actualizar antes; la buena noticia es que ¡Volví! Para cumplir con mi labor…xD… Y sin alargarme mucho solo me queda agradecer por el apoyo en la historia y eso es todo…**_

_**Cáp. 11: Destino **_

Las vivas llamas de la chimenea y los tizones de madera repicaban en la habitación, el hombre frente al escritorio se levanto y sirvió una copa de whisky bebiéndolo elegantemente, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y la mujer enfundada en un traje negro entro en la habitación haciendo sonar sus tacos del mismo color del vestido.

- ¿Y quien es? – Preguntó con su fría voz

No lo se la chiquilla conoce a Inuyasha, esta en el país – Habló el hombre mirando detenidamente en licor en su vaso.

- ¿Con ella? – Su voz no pudo esconder el tinte de enfado

- Así es cariño, logramos ubicarla y adivina que…tienen una hija – Sonrió con maldad - Esa mujer estuvo fuera del mapa, no se como lo logro, el caso es que lo hemos ubicado a el y su adorada familia…

- Entonces, para que quieres a esa chiquilla – Preguntó la mujer sentándose frente a el-

- Pensé chantajearlo con ella, funcionaría pero tengo una idea mas factible –Sonrió malévolamente y dio un nuevo sorbo a su trago.

- ¿Y que harás con ella? –Le dijo cortante.

- La muy ilusa pensó que era amigo de ese bastardo, ahora debe estar llorando, es triste saber que has sido secuestrado y mas que el hombre que amas tiene un familia, podríamos usarla, ya veré en que; por el momento llama a mis hombres hay un trabajo que hacer…

- ¿Qué haces princesa? – Entró en el cuarto de su hija y se sentó en una de las sillitas de su mesa de té.

- Esquibo una cata – Explicó mientras continuaba "escribiendo" algo con sus crayones.

- ¿A quien?

- A Santa – Respondió - Tío Miroku me dijo que los niños le esquibían a Santa lo que querían para Navidad.

- Pero faltan tres semanas – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras la niña seguía concentrada en el papel

- Necesito un albor – Exclamó como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, sin poner atención al comentario de su papá - La cata debe ponerse en un albor

- Tienes razón princesa, el árbol lo pondremos… ¿Y que pides a Santa?...

- Pues…etto – Y le enseñó un extraño dibujo - Es una muñeca y esta es su casita, y este es un perro ¿Ves?

- Claro que si princesa – Honestamente no, eran miles de círculos y rayones aun así era tierno que su hija dijera e hiciera eso - Pero que tal, si dejas la carta para luego y vienes conmigo y mamá

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó la niña mirando a su papá

- Vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para…Navidad precisamente – A la niña le brillaron los ojitos con esa palabra y de inmediato busco un abrigo y alzó sus brazos le gustaba que papá la cargara se veía todo tan…abajo y ella tan…arriba - Vamos princesa…

- Vaya mira que albor ta grandote – Exclamó la niña subida en los hombros de su padre mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

El lugar estaba atestado, la Navidad estaba próxima todas las familias compraban obsequios adornos y miles de cosas mas…

Kagome miro a Karin que reía sobre los hombros de su padre mientras veía el colosal árbol en el centro del almacén, iluminado con miles de bombillas y su alrededor algunos renos de luces y hasta un trineo, el lugar era mágico y su hija estaba encantada…

Los cuatro meses pasados habían sido los mejores para ellos, no podía quejarse Inuyasha era un excelente padre y el hombre mas dulce y tierno con ella, aunque claro que nunca faltaban las peleas por los celos de el, o por como en algunas ocasiones malcriaba a Karin. Miro su mano izquierda y el pequeño destello brillo en su dedo anular…si se habían comprometido…

Flash Back**************************

Crees que fue buena idea – Musitó Kagome mientras Inuyasha le daba tenues besos en el cuello

- Karin estará bien, Sango esta en su casa con ella – Llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella buscando el cierre del vestido que lo traía loco desde que salieron a cenar- Necesitábamos esto…

Los labios de Inuyasha descendieron por su cuello mientras tanteaba en su espalda el cierre del vestido azul celeste que usaba esa noche, y sonrió al saber que el no lo encontraría

- Maldita – Atrapó sus labios al saber del porque de su risa - Quítalo o lo rompo

La chica tomo sus manos y las llevo a un costado, y ahí estaba el maldito cierre bien oculto. Sus manos quitaron su vestido hábilmente mientras besaba su cuello arrancando suaves gemidos a su mujer…

Ambos cuerpo desnudos estaban en la cama, sus movimientos dentro de ella eran lentos dándose mutuamente el tiempo de sentirse. Los suspiros estaban presentes y el aliento calido del otro les rozaba el rostro. Las embestidas tomaron fuerza y las delicadas manos de Kagome se aferraron a la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha enterrando casi sus uñas al sentir aquel calor en su vientre llevarla casi al delirio, en unos segundos sus roncos gemidos inundaron la habitación y un pequeño frío recorrió uno de sus dedos entre todo el calor de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos y en su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular encontró un anillo, de fino oro blanco con un diamante rosa engarzado en este, sus ojos se desviaron a Inuyasha y este le sonrió para darle un beso en la frente…

- ¿Te casas conmigo? – Sus miradas se cruzaron y un par de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Kagome mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba

Fin del flash back************************

Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras miraba el hermoso anillo en su dedo, su vista se desvió a Inuyasha y su hija y de nuevo sonrió sabia que nada acabaría con esa felicidad, nunca…

- ¿Quiero el caballo? – Pidió la niña mientras jalaba el gabán blanco de su mamá

- Es un reno cariño y no creo que lo estén vendiendo – Contestó Kagome, era cierto era parte de la decoración.

- No… - Emitió un puchero desilusionada - ¡Oh es santa! – La desilusión se fue al ver al barbudo panzón que le sonreía a todos los niños.

- Ya olvido al reno – Rió Kagome dejándose arrastrar por su hija que iba con una meta en mente, Santa Claus; miro hacia atrás y vio a Inuyasha sonreír mientras caminaba tras ellas, era un tonto…pero lo amaba.

- Mami álzame, no veo – La niña alzó sus manitas a su mamí, esa gente era grande y no veía nada.

La tomo en sus manos y miro hacia atrás… ¿E Inuyasha?, bueno entre ese mar de gente era imposible ubicar a alguien, luego lo vería.

Luego de media hora en que su hija logro sentarse en las rodillas de Santa y pedir sus regalos, por fin salieron de entre la gente, miro para todos lados buscando a Inuyasha, pero no, no lo habia visto desde que su hija corrió tras Santa, bajo a su hija de los brazos y busco su teléfono mejor lo llamaba…

- Karin no te muevas – Pero la niña ya estaba viendo un hombre que cargaba miles de globos con todas las formas posibles.

- Mira mami – Apuntó la pequeña yendo donde los globos.

Dejo el teléfono para luego y se acerco a la niña que miraba los globos con sus ojitos brillantes, luego unos brazos elevaron a su hija que se comenzaba a mover tras los globos…

- Oh Gracias – Dijo Kagome caminando hasta el hombre, vestido de traje negro, por suerte alguien la detuvo o la hubiera perdido entre tanta gente.

- No se preocupe, se que los niños pueden ser algo inquietos – Sonrió a la niña con una mueca mientras esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Permítame – Acomodó su cartera bien, para recibir a su niña en brazos, la niña le fue entregada y cuando se disponía a irse…

- ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! – Grito un hombre con una ametralladora y dando un par de disparos al aire.

Las personas asustadas se agacharon mientras el hombre daba un disparo para acallar los murmullos de terror…

- Mami… - Gimió la niña apunto de llorar.

- Tranquila mi amor – Trato de calmarla abrazando a su hija, miro hacia atrás y el hombre que habia tomado a su hija estaba de pie.

- ¡Tómenlas! – Grito el hombre con el arma

Inuyasha alzo su cabeza levemente y vio a una mujer un par de pasos mas allá abrazando a su hijo… ¡Demonios Kagome y Karin!, tanteo con su vista a los hombres que tenían el lugar bloqueado y trato de encontrar a su hija y Kagome.

- ¡Mami! – Se escuchó el grito de una niña… ¡No! el grito de Karin

Un par de metros mas allá vio a su hija tomada por un hombre mientras Kagome era igualmente levantada del suelo. Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia mientras todos miraban impactados las escena…

- ¡Papi! – Gritó al ver a su padre corriendo, uno de los hombres disparo y todas las cabezas se agacharon de nuevo, aun así no le dieron.

- ¡Quédate quieto o les disparo! – Amenazó poniendo un arma en la sien de Kagome mientras el otro hombre lo hacia con su hija, de inmediato se detuvo

- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó, la sangre hervía en sus venas- ¡¿Quién los envió?

- Ah, ah, no estas en condiciones de preguntar – Sonrió el hombre quien le entrego a Kagome a otro - Súbanlas al auto, nos vamos

Vio como sacaron a su hija, la cual pataleaba llamándolo a el y a Kagome, en cuanto vio que arrastraban Kagome hacia la salida…

El disparo resonó en todo el lugar el hombre que llevaba a Kagome se detuvo a mitad de camino…

- ¡Inuyasha!...

- Si quieres ver a tu hija y a tu mujercita, espera la llamada, digo si vives –dijo mientras salía y ayudaba a sacar a Kagome

Una vez que los hombres salieron toda la gente corrió hacia Inuyasha, y comenzaron a llamar ambulancias, habia un herido…

La lanzaron dentro de la camioneta negra, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el hombre que tenia a su hija la dejo y ella corrió a los brazos de su madre…

- Mami… - Gimió con lágrimas en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos no podía derrumbarse ahora, debía salir de esta con su hija.

En segundo el hospital estaba lleno de guardias de seguridad, el anciano camino por los pasillos hasta ver a un joven hablar con el doctor que luego se retiro…

- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto acercándose al joven que era acompañado por una chica.

- Estable, la bala tan solo rozo el pulmón por suerte, extirparon la bala y ahora esta recuperándose – Informó el joven mientras daba un gran suspiro.

- En cuanto me enteré tome un avión, ¿Qué paso en ese lugar Miroku? – Inquirió Myoga.

- Unos hombres entraron al lugar, secuestraron a Kagome y a Karin ya me imagina el resto – Narró Miroku mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba asiento, lo necesitaba.

- ¿Crees que…

- Es lo más posible anciano Myoga –dijo el joven-

- Bien, entonces pondré a trabajar a toda la Agencia las encontraremos; ahora llevemos a Inuyasha a la Agencia no es seguro que este aquí…

El lugar era oscuro solo entraba la luz de una lámpara, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, no sabía si era de día o de noche, habia pasado largo tiempo o muy poco no lo sabía. El lugar era frío, en él habia un catre y un baño parecía prisión.

Su hija no se despegaba de ella ni un solo minuto, tenía miedo, y ella también pero no podía demostrarlo, debía darle fuerza a su hija; no veía claramente pero sus ojos le pesaban y le ardían no sabia cuanto habia llorado, cada vez que Karin dormía lo hacia, por no saber su destino, por no saber como salir de este problema y por no saber que le habia sucedido a Inuyasha.

La puerta fue abierta y un haz de luz penetro en el lugar dándole directo en el rostro haciéndole fruncir el ceño, pudo sentir claramente como su hija se apegaba mas a ella. Una hombre entró al lugar y le ordenó seguirlo, en otras circunstancias hasta se hubiera negado, pero no podía enfrentarse y arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera a su hija.

Caminó por los pasillos de lo que le pareció una lujosa mansión, el hombre caminaba frente a ella y ella solo lo seguía con su hija en brazos que miraba a todos lados…

- ¿Esta será su habitación? – Avisó el hombre abriéndole paso a una amplia y lujosa habitación, ¿Por qué el cambio? - Buenas noches – El hombre salió y cerró con llave.

Miro el lugar y bajo a la niña de sus brazos…

- Mami, tengo que ir al baño – Dijo la niña, Kagome tomo su manita y abrió la puerta de lo que efectivamente era un baño - Puedo sola – Aseguró.

Kagome salió del cuarto de baño dejándolo ajustado, fue hasta la puerta y efectivamente estaba cerrada. La habitación era amplia tenia un baño, una gran cama, habia un espejo de cuerpo entero, unas cuantas toallas en los armarios un televisor y un…teléfono, se acerco a este y no daba tono, estaba malo, luego de unos segundos la niña salio del baño y el teléfono sono luego de dudarlo contesto…

¿Hola? – Dijo mientras miraba su hija.

- Enciende la televisión – Avisó la voz y luego colgó.

Sobre el buró estaba el control, al encenderlo era hora de las noticias…

_Según los informes policiales, aun no han esclarecido los hechos en el secuestro llevado acabo hace una semana, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, el paradero de una de las abogadas mas importantes del país y su hija no es conocido aun así siguen buscando. En el mismo atentado, un hombre fue herido de manera mortal al tratar de evitar el suceso, al parecer y según las fuentes del hospital el hombre ha falleció un día luego de llegar al hospital…En otras noticias un banco fue asalta…_

Las palabras de la mujer no fueron captadas por ella de ahí en adelante, su visión se volvió borrosa y miles de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… Inuyasha…él estaba…muerto…

- Mami… ¿Po te lloras? – Preguntó la niña, se acerco a su madre y la abrazo - No llores, papi nos sacara de aquí - Era claro que la niña no sabia a que se refería la mujer en el televisor.

Abrazo a su hija mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, hace unos momentos se habia quedado dormida mientras la abrazaba, la arropo en la amplia cama y se recostó a su lado, mientras nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, esta vez la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo hombre de antes…

- Sígame el señor la quiere ver – Pidió el hombre, ¿El señor?, de seguro era el que las tenia ahí.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y camino tras él, bajaron por unas grandes escalas y llegaron hasta un estudio, allí vio a un hombre mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda, su guía se marcho y los dejo solos.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con parquedad.

- No te ves tan mal, para saber que el padre de tu hija esta muerto – Expresó con burla.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Se cruzo de brazos y el hombre giro dándole frente, no lo conocía, pero su voz…

- Quería…a tu adorado Inuyasha, pero el bastardo que fue por ustedes los mato – Explicó el hombre - Ahora…buscare algo interesante que hacer contigo – Se acerco a ella y Kagome dio un paso atrás, era la misma sensación que cuando…- Creo que entiendo bien a ese idiota, digo yo también abandonó mi seguridad por ti…

- Suélteme – Forcejeó con el para que le quitara la mano que habia posado en su cintura.

- Para llevar varios días en ese lugar, tu belleza sigue inmaculada, perdóname por aquello pero no pude… – Bajo con su mano un poco mas y luego se detuvo al ver la fiera y asqueada mirada de la mujer, finalmente se alejo macabramente - ¡Llévenla a su habitación!

En unos segundos un hombre la llevo a la habitación, su hija aun estaba dormida abrazando el abrigo suyo, acarició los cabellos de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente…

- Te sacare de aquí mi amor – Prometió.

- ¿La tienes aquí y a la bastarda?

- Están en una de las habitaciones – Respondió con simplicidad.

- Lo mataste – Masculló a un paso de perder la cordura - La mataras también ¿verdad?

- No… -respondió

- ¡Claro que lo harás Naraku! – Gritó la mujer golpeando la mesa - Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Mataste a Inuyasha y ese no era el trato!, Yo la matare a ella y a esa bastarda… - Camino fuera de la habitación y antes de salir fue detenida

- No le harás nada Kikyo, esa mujer es mía – Advirtió el hombre.

- Ja…no me digas que también te encandilo – Dijo con burla mientras cruzaba sus brazos - Me las pagaras Naraku

Cerró las llaves del baño una vez que se sintió limpia aunque ahora era imposible, tomo una toalla, secó su cuerpo, y salió del cuarto.

- Mami… - dijo la niña al verla a su madre luego del baño

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Papi… ¿Dónde esta? – Preguntó con sus ojos llorosos.

- El…esta bien – Miró a la niña y le dio un beso para recostarla y cubrirla con las mantas, la niña la miro a lo lejos.

Tomo su ropa interior y se vistió, su jean y antes de colocarse su blusa la puerta se abrió…

- Llegue en el mejor momento – Kagome giró asustada y la niña se sentó en la cama

- ¿Qué quiere? – Se colocó su camisa, tratando de obviar la mirada de ese hombre.

- Oh, tu eres la pequeña Karin, eres una niña muy hermosa, tanto como la madre – Se acerco a la niña y antes de posar una mano en la mejilla esta corrió donde su madre; el sonrió y trono sus dedos, un hombre entro y arrebato a la niña de sus brazos que llorando.

- Déme a mi hija

- Solo quiero hablar – Se acerco a la mujer que no se movió ni un instante.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Estaba furiosa, el habia matado a Inuyasha y ahora lastimaba a su hija-

- Lo mismo que Inuyasha – Con una mirada la recorrió entera - Hoy debo de salir, pero dentro de tres días, nos veremos hermosa…Déle a su hija – La niña le fue entregada y salieron dejándola solas.

- Tengo miedo – Murmuró la niña en brazos de su madre.

- Ya mi amor yo no dejare que nada te pase

Acaricio los cabellos de su pequeña por enésima vez esa noche, estaba tarde o eso pensaba la noche estaba tranquila y varias lágrimas caían por su rostro, aunque aun el nudo en su garganta estaba presente…

- Dame fuerzas…Inuyasha – Le dio un beso a su argolla de compromiso cerrando sus ojos aunque no dormida, su mente y su corazón no se lo permitían y agradecía por eso, debía sacar de ahí a su hija, aunque fuera a solo a ella.

_**¡¿Cómo llegué a esto?... Si todo iba también, pero faltaba el nudito, lamento ponerlo pero aun así quedó bien ¿No? (No me odien)…Jajajajajaja, lo único que queda es ver que sucederá con Kagome y la niña, ni yo sé que pasará. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto… abrazos y besos…bye…**___


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holas… Espero estén muy bien, que anden felices de la dicha, si están viendo fútbol que el equipo al que apoyen vaya bien, que no pierdan si hicieron apuestas…En fin que todo les este saliendo de maravillas. Ahora la cosa es esta primero sorry por la tardanza, es que a veces no se donde tengo la cabeza y segundo… Gracias por el apoyo en la historia, y sin tardarme mas… Disfruten la historia…**_

_**Cáp. 12**__**: Solo tú**_

Camino por la gran mansión, aún no sabia bien donde estaba, ese hombre le habia mentido y estaba prácticamente secuestrada, quería irse a casa no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando. La mansión al parecer estaba sola el día de hoy, el hombre de nombre Naraku habia salido con la mayoría de los guardas a excepción de los de la entrada. Estaba aburrida habia visto todas las habitaciones encontrando cuartos y alguno que otro estudio, nada raro. Se detuvo frente a una, otra no hacia daño pero esta estaba cerrada, así que llamo suavemente…

- ¿Hay alguien? – Llamo quedamente

- ¿Quién es? –Contestó la voz de una mujer.

- Oh, soy Amy oye se que no te conozco pero estoy aburrida me dejas entrar – La voz de la mujer tras la puerta era amable.

- ¿Quién es mami? – Preguntó la pequeña.

- Eh no lo se – Contestó - ¿Oye puedes abrir?

- Esta con llave – Forzó la puerta y no cedió - ¿Se quedaron atrapadas?

- Eh, si, si podrías…

- Aléjese de esa puerta, vaya a su habitación – Ordenó un hombre.

La chica asustada obedeció y se fue, ¿Quién era? Además porque tanto cuidado…

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, y jaló la mascarilla, tanto aire era molesto; en cuanto pudo mirar quedamente vio las blancas paredes, el oxigeno y un medidor de pulsaciones al igual que suero en su muñeca; luego estuvo conciente que estaba en el hospital de la Agencia pero ¿Por qué?, luego de unos minutos entro el doctor.

- Señor Taisho, avisaré que ya despertó – Se colocó un audífono y habló - Llamen al señor Myoga y Miroku; bien ha evolucionado de maravilla señor Taisho, por suerte…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Prorrumpió Miroku en la habitación rápidamente, seguido del anciano - Demonios que nos tenías asustado, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta doctor?

- Pues, le decía que la bala no perforo el pulmón creo que en un par de días podrá salir…

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del doctor hablar y hablar, aun estaba mareado, ¿Qué demonios habia pasado? Que hacia alli…

- ¡Papi!

- ¡Inuyasha!

Las voces de Kagome y Karin llegaron a su cabeza al igual que las imágenes de ese día; el mareo se fue y logró enfocar su vista…¡¿Dónde estaban?.

Sin importarle su condición se puso se levanto de la cama y el doctor, Miroku y Myoga lo tomaron al ver que se tambaleaba…

- Inuyasha, estas loco, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo sosteniéndolo y tratando de evitar que el se desprendiera sus intravenosas

- Kagome, mi hija – Sus manos desprendieron las intravenosa y el doctor llamo a las enfermeras, le colocaron un inyección y el chico se volvió dócil

- Déjame ir Miroku – Gruñó desde la cama, estaba muy débil malditos le habían colocado esa ampolleta - Necesito encontrarlas…

- Toda la agencia esta trabajando en eso, el hombre se llama Naraku, estamos buscando una residencia a nombre de ese hombre – Informó Miroku al lado de la cama de este - Debes calmarte estamos a punto de ubicarlos y luego mandaremos a los mejores hombres por ellas…

- ¿Quiero ir? – Pidió Inuyasha aferrándo las sábanas - Quiero salir de aquí, quiero estar al frente de esta operación…

- Hablare con el doctor

- Así que esa mujer es la mujer de Inuyasha – No pudo evitar su ceño fruncido

- Exacto, ella fue quien te lo arrebato – Habló maliciosa aumentando la ira en la joven - Lo hizo creer que tenia una hija y ahora lo atrapo…

- La niña no es de él – Dijo atónita

- Claro que no, es una perra quien sabe con quien se metió – Farfulló la mujer caminando por el estudio- Tu y yo debemos vengarnos, tu debes vengar la muerte de Inuyasha y acabar con esa mujer…

- ¿Yo? – Aunque la rabia hervía en ella no estaba segura

- Naraku se encapricho con ella, debemos acabar con ella, así como el lo hizo con Inuyasha, Amy

- Kikyo, y la niña ella no…

- Si hacemos esto lo hacemos bien, Naraku regresa mañana, debemos actuar rápido

- Esta bien – Aunque no estaba convencida del todo.

Sonrió malévolamente era fácil jugar con un corazón enamorado y traicionado como el de esa niña…tonta…

- Mami, me quiero ir a mi casa – Dijo la niña mientras su madre volvía a ponerle la ropa luego de un baño, no quería esa ropa mas

- Pronto iremos mi amor – Le aseguró peinando sus cabellos.

- Papi tarda mucho, lo vi en mi cabeza – Contó la niña mientras mamá peinaba sus cabellos - Dijo que venía aquí po ti y po mi…

- Si mi amor – Habló soportando las lágrimas debía decírselo pero quería esperar a salir de ese lugar.

Aun tenía los nervios de punta ese hombre regresaba mañana y estaba temerosa por sus palabras, no quería ni imaginarse ni armarse locas ideas, pero su cabeza trabajaba demasiado rápido, aun estaba maquinando un modo de salir…

- Karin mi amor, es hora de dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano –dijo Kagome, mañana entraba una mujer temprano a sacar las toallas y dejar nuevas, en la semana habia aprendido un poco los horarios

- Etta bien mami – Asintió.

- ¡¿No podemos ir ya? – Gritó golpeando la pared a su lado

- Inuyasha, no podemos arriesgarnos, encontramos la residencia, Naraku esta fuera del país, aun así la seguridad de noche es demasiada, esperaremos, a primera hora de la mañana entramos en acción…

- Bien, voy a los laboratorios a recoger mi equipo – Salió del salón, iría por ellas y juraba que si algo le habían hecho a uno de ellas, lo mataría muy lentamente, a ese bastardo de Naraku.

Los primeros rayos de la alborada se dejaron asomar por el horizonte, cerró sus al oír la puerta abrirse y su hija hizo lo mismo.

La mujer vestida de criada cerró la puerta y puso llave, fue al baño y saco las toallas reemplazándolas por unas limpias, en cuanto salio el golpe en su cabeza la hizo caer al suelo.

La niña salio de la cama y tomo las llaves que su mamá le daba, Kagome encerró a la mujer en el baño y cargo a su hija para abrir la puerta y salir…

- Nos vamos – Susurro la niña.

- Si mi amor, solo guarda silencio – Dijo Kagome, luego de abrir la puerta la cerró de nuevo con llave y camino por los pasillos… ¿Ahora por donde?

- Kikyo no estoy segura de esto – Murmuró caminando tras ella.

- No seas tonta, hay que hacerlo hoy, Naraku regresa hoy – Se detuvo frente a la habitación y la abrió para encontrarla vacía - ¿Dónde esta? – Buscó en el baño encontrando a la criada inconciente.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? – Exclamó enfadado hacia las dos mujeres -

Les dije explícitamente que…

- Deja de tonterías esa perra se escapo

- ¡Búsquenla! – Gritó enfadado

- ¡Búsquenla!

El grito la alerto, ¡Demonios! Naraku habia llegado demasiado temprano y ella aun no encontraba la manera de salir de ese lugar las salidas estaban demasiado atestadas de guardias, su hija tenía su rostro escondido entre su cuello y se aferraba a ella, debía de salir de ahí, por ella…por su hija…

Camino por los pasillos cuidando de que nadie la viera, entrevió por el lugar y vio a los guardias correr escaleras arriba esa era su oportunidad, bajo a la niña de sus brazos para abrir la puerta, por suerte estaba abierta.

- Das un paso fuera y mato a tu hija –dijo la fría voz del hombre tras ella

Giro asustada y el hombre tenía en brazos a su hija con su gran mano cubriendo la boca de la niña…

- Déjala

- Claro que lo hare – Pasó a la niña a uno de sus hombres, la niño lloró y pataleo por su mamá- ¡Llévensela!...

- ¡Deja a mi hija! – Se lanzo hacia el hombre y Naraku la tomo firmemente y a pesar de los bruscos movimientos de Kagome no cedió- ¡Déjala!...No le hagas nada…por favor – Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No es exactamente ella quien me interesa – Susurró en su oído y aspiro el aroma en el cuello de ella- Ahora vamos querida…y no haré nada a tu hija

El hombre la tomo del codo y la hizo caminar escaleras arriba…

- ¿Qué le harás a mi hija? – Preguntó mientras caminaba, debía ser fuerte esta vez, nada de debilidades

- A ella no le sucederá nada mientras tu te portes bien…conmigo – Al llegar arriba caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo donde habia estado todo este tiempo entraron y cerró con seguro - Sabes en mi estadía por fuera vi algo precioso, perfecto para ti… - El hombre se acerco a su armario y saco una bolsa rectangular - Úsalo…

Kagome abrió la bolsa y encontró un mini-vestido de aquellos que usan las mujeres en su noche de bodas, de color rojo intenso que venían acompañado de unas ligas del mismo color…

- Estas loco – Tiró la prenda de nuevo en la caja.

- No será la primera vez que lo usas – Sonrió fascinado por la fiera actitud de esa mujer, era abogada, era de esperarse; caminó hasta sentarse en su amplia cama.

- ¿Quiero a mi hija?

- Oh, no querrás que ella vea – Exclamó sonriendo, se levantó y se acercó a ella - Le arruinaríamos el sueño de su linda familia si ve a su madre gimiendo y gritando el nombre de otro…

- Eres asqueroso – Gruñó mirándolo fríamente, juraba que ese hombre no la tocaría, no esta vez…

- No dirás lo mismo en unos minutos – Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de ella y en cuanto intento retroceder la aferró aun más dándose la libertad de mirar el cuerpo que dentro de poco disfrutaría…

- Señor Inuyasha hay diez hombres al frente y cinco en la parte de atrás, todos inmovilizados, puede ingresar – Le avisaron por el intercomunicador.

Salió de entre los arbustos seguido de cuatro hombres mas, abrieron la puerta de la mansión y entraron sigilosamente.

- Revisen aquí abajo, yo me encargo de arriba – Ordenó para luego correr escaleras arriba.

Abrió todas y cada una de las puertas, sus manos se posaron en una de las manijas y se detuvo a tiempo…

- ¡Quiero a mami! – Lloró.

- Tu mami esta bien – Habló con voz cansada el hombre, porque lo ponían de niñera

- ¡No yo la quiero! – Gritó la niña.

Bueno al menos se oía con energía, abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio al hombre mirando por la ventana, en cuanto Karin lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron pero este le indico hacer silencio e ir con el a lo que la niña obedeció.

Puso la niña tras el y saco un arma hasta posarla en la sien de hombre que se puso tan pálido como el papel…

- ¿Dónde esta mi mujer? – Gruñó con enfado, mientras lo giraba a lo que el hombre se puso mas pálido, era claro todos decían que habia muerto, idea de la Agencia, encubierta por mitad del país, medios de comunicación, hospitales, el prácticamente estaba muerto para todos-

- Yo…no lo se

- Si lo sabe – Habló la niña.

- Niña id…

- Ni se te ocurra – Quito el seguro de su arma y la puso en la boca del hombre – Segundo piso puerta 5 norte – Dijo por su comunicador - Ahora me llevas donde el bastardo de Naraku… - Se dirigió al hombre

Uno de los hombres de Inuyasha entro por la puerta y apreso al hombre…

- Karin, ¿Dónde esta mami? – Preguntó a la niña que parecía recordando.

- Alli, ven – Jaló a su padre mientras el vigilaba que nadie estuviera alrededor - Estuvimo alli todo el tiepo…Aquí…

- Bien princesa…quédate fuera, si alguien viene presiona este botón – Le paso un intercomunicador

- Apuesto que con el no ponías tanto problema – Besó su cuello mientras ella se revolcaba bajo el tratando de soltarse- Quieres que te espose…

- ¡Déjame, maldito asqueroso! – Le grito, demonios estaba asustada ese hombre la iba a violar, ya le habia prácticamente arrancado la blusa y ahora tenia sus manos en el jean de ella y la retenía de las manos apresándolas sobre su cabeza con tan solo una.

- La abogada sabe pelear sus batallas, lastima que esta no la gane; y escúchame bien deja de moverte y guarda silencio o tu hija no la va a pasar bien…me oíste… ¡Cállate! –Le grito y dio un golpe en el rostro

- La vuelves a tocar y te vuelo la cabeza – Presionó el cañón de su arma en la cabeza de él.

- Inuyasha

- Ahora levántate mal nacido – Lo tomó de la camisa blanca que tenia algunos botones ya desabrochados - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó a Kagome que estaba prácticamente en shock y luego busco refugio en el pecho de él.

- Matare a tu hija

- Claro que no…Karin – La llamo y la niña entro para abrazar a su mama.

- Así que estas vivo, aun así no podrás cuidarlas a las dos – Sonrió de manera escalofriante.

- Lo hago, bastardo – Las dejo tras él y se acerco a Naraku - Al suelo…

- Anda dispárame, que mas da ya tuve tiempo de sobra con tu mujercita – Era obvio que quería provocarlo

- Créeme que vaciaría mi arma en ti, pero no dejare que ellas vean eso – Expresó con odio, ese bastardo habia secuestrado a su mujer e hija y quería violar a su Kagome - Estamos en el piso de arriba…última habitación Sur…

En unos segundos varios hombres subieron y apresaron a Naraku, guardo su arma y se acerco a Kagome y su hija que estaba escondida en el pecho de su madre.

- ¿Están bien? – Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras las atraía ambas entre sus brazos, de verdad que se asusto pero finalmente las tenia con el.

- Pensé que…en las noticias dijeron que…

- Ya mi amor, luego te lo explicaré salgamos de aquí – Se quito el abrigo que usaba y cubrió a su Kagome.

- ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto la mujer de cabellos castaños.

- No lo se Sango, están con el doctor revisándolas – Contestó a la joven amiga de su mujer.

- Señor Taisho… - Lo llamó el doctor saliendo de la habitación - Karin esta en perfecto estado, tiene unos moretones tal vez provocados durante el rapto, el tacto debía ser brusco, aun así no es nada con problemas, la señorita Kagome esta bien, tiene unos golpes mas pronunciados un forcejeo tal vez, hay algo que tengo que decirle en privado…

- …Ella esta descansando es lo mejor

Su mano se presiono hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron casi blancos…ese bastardo…

- ¡Papi! – La niña salió de la mano de una enfermera y corrió hacia ellos - Hola tía Sango…sabes mi papá es un hombre fuete y fue por nosotas…

- Inuyasha, vienes un momento – Lo llamo con seriedad, Miroku.

- Karin quédate con la tía Sango, ya vengo - ¿Qué sucede? – Caminó con Miroku hasta subir al ascensor y detenerse en el piso de rastreo y comunicación

- Naraku escapó – Informó Miroku - Asesinó al policía que lo llevaba a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, lo bueno es que tiene un GPS en su ropa y ahora sabemos su ubicación…pensamos que debías saberlo, enviaremos a alguien…

- Yo voy – Decidió - Dame un intercomunicador, un arma y lo traeré; voy con Kagome y salgo, manténganlas aquí mientras estoy fuera…

Se sentó al lado de su cama y acarició los cabellos algo opacos de ella, tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla y lo acarició igualmente…

- Hola – Dijo al ver que ella sonreía habia despertado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ahora bien – Se incorporó con un poco de ayuda de Inuyasha; posó una mano en la mejilla de el y sé perdió en su mirada dorada - Tuve miedo de que en verdad hubieras muerto…pero algo me decía que llegarías pronto…

- Jamás te dejaría – Susurró con pasión dándole un beso en los labios - Kagome…yo lamento lo que…

- ¿Lo sabes? – Preguntó desviando su mirada a otro lado

- ¿Fue el? – Sus manos se cerraron en un puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron casi blancos.

- Eso creo, la voz era la misma, me vendó y me separaron de Karin, yo no quería pero no pude defenderme el…

- Olvídalo mi amor, no es bueno que recuerdes eso – Se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole el refugio que necesitaba.

- Yo necesito hacerlo – El nudo en su garganta era demasiado debía, hablarlo con alguien.

Flash Back*********************************

El lugar era demasiado oscuro, su hija estaba asustada aunque ya habia dejado de llorar, aun tenia en su retina a Inuyasha en el suelo herido de un balazo, quería saber como estaba pero nadie entraba en la habitación. Y como su fuera psíquica la puerta se abrió. Fue separada de Karin que lloró a mares y sus ojos fueron cubiertos…luego todo se desencadenó…

La llevaron casi a rastras a otro lugar, la esposaron…su corazón latía como loco…

- Eres…hermosa – Dijo la fría voz logrando que su cuerpo se tensara

Las manos de el la recorrieron desesperado al igual que sus labios, en ningún momento se detuvo, sus ropas fueron sacadas y sintió el cuerpo de alguien sobre el de ella y luego pasó. Las embestidas fueron brutales, sintió su ser desgarrarse, se sintió sucia, los gritos no salían de sus labios y su mente se bloqueó. Luego así como la llevaron allá la devolvieron al oscuro cuarto con su hija, y solo mientras las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente de sus ojos se dio cuenta que habia sido violada…

Fin del flash back************************

- Yo no…, yo debí luchar pero – Las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, él la abrazó y acunó en sus brazos, ese bastardo la pagaría caro, lo juraba…-

- Debo de salir…no tardo – Respiró tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó contrariada, y al ver que el desvió su mirada se tenso - Inuyasha…

- Naraku escapó, ya lo tienen ubicado y voy por él – Aferró su mano con la de ella dándole seguridad - Estaré bien, no me tardaré…

- Pero… Me da miedo que…

- Sabes cuando estaba inconciente todo el tiempo te tuve en mi mente a ti y a mi hija, sabia que las encontraría este corazón latía en todo momento por ti, por Karin; me das la fuerza para lograr lo que desee – Se inclinó a juntar sus labios con los de ella una vez más - Volveré contigo la única forma de impedirlo es que solo tu no quieras – Bromeó

- Eso jamás eres demasiado importante, te amo solo a ti

- Oh, Karin estará celosa de escuchar esto – Dijo besándola suavemente

El amor de ambos era demasiado puro, demasiado bueno, ese es el amor diferente a todos un amor diferente al familiar, diferente al de la amistad uno de los amores mas hermosos, ella solo lo sentía por el y él por ella. Solo ella.

_**Momento de odiar a Naraku... Es que de verdad que podemos odiarlo libremente… Lo siento mucho por Kagome, pero traté de poner todo muy corto para no hacer la cosa más cruel. También tengo un asunto del cual comentarles y es que pienso terminar la historia pronto así que el próximo capitulo será probablemente el capitulo… Pero nada es seguro así que mejor me callo. Ahora si espero que dejen sus comentarios… Un abrazo… Un beso… Muak… Nos vemos… Bye… **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola…**__**Espero estén muy bien, con la energía al tope. Sé que me demoré un poquitín pero es que estaba de vacaciones y bueno me entretuve con las celebraciones de hace un par de días (MI HERMOSA COLOMBIA CUMPLIÓ 200 AÑOS DE LIBERTAD). Pero nunca se me olvida el compromiso que tengo con ustedes, así que volví de nuevo para dejarles la actualización y obviamente para agradecer una vez más el apoyo en la historia… Tengo una cosilla que decirles pero más adelante les comento…**_

_**Cáp. 13**__**: Asuntos terminados**_

El sol bajaba por el horizonte pronto a la aparición de la noche; caminó ágilmente por entre las vías del antiguo y abandonado ferrocarril mercante la voz de Miroku se dejo oir en su intercomunicador…

- Bien Inuyasha, sigue por las vías principal, mas allá veras un par de vagones abandonados, no te dejes ver no queremos que te vea y huya, aun esta dentro de uno de ellos, el de la izquierda, entras y a la parte fondo oeste

- Entendido

Fue tras el vagón indicado y se asomo por una pequeña rendija, y ahí estaba el bastardo sentado en el suelo, apoyando su rostro en una mano, pasó delante y finalmente lo encaro…

- No fue difícil encontrarte – Le apuntó con el arma, lo acabaría - Ponte de pie…

- Ja…sabes que aunque me mates no acabaras con todo lo que he hecho, la familia Tomoheda solo es una rama, quedan varias que terminaran mi trabajo con tu asquerosa familia – Lo amenazó mientras Inuyasha lo sacaba del vagón.

- Tu eres la cabeza de esas ramas, es fácil acabar con el resto, dímelo a mi que llevo años en esto – Comentó sin darle importancia.

- Inuyasha tráelo a la Agencia – Habló Miroku por el intercomunicador.

El joven sin pensarlo lo apago y quito el GPS engarzado en el cuello de la camisa de Naraku, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó.

- Por lo que veo no me llevaras a prisión – Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo en cuanto entraron a un vagón alejado, Inuyasha cerro la puerta y algunos rayos de luz entraron por las rendijas del derruido vagón, se acerco a el y con rabia contenida le dio un golpe que aturdió a Naraku dejándolo en el suelo.

Naraku se movió en el suelo, el golpe dado le dejo viendo luces; Inuyasha camino por el vagón y tomo unas cadenas previamente preparadas, las engarzo en una varilla y ato a Naraku de los pies y luego lo alzo dejándolo colgado de cabeza…

- El chico esta enfadado – Lo provocó mientras sangre escurría de su boca, el golpe fue tremendo

Se puso en cuclillas y lo vio al rostro, la mirada de Inuyasha le heló la sangre…

- ¿Por qué no me matas? – Lo retó

- Eso sería demasiado bueno para ti – Se levantó y caminó alrededor de él - Pero créeme que imploraras por la muerte…

- Perdimos la comunicación – Informó un hombre - Es imposible reconectarla… ¿mandamos refuerzos?...

Miroku miro la pantalla, donde ninguna luz de ubicación titilaba, como minutos antes, habia pasado media hora desde que habían perdido la comunicación con Inuyasha…

Llamen a dos hombres, yo iré con ellos – Ordenó.

- Argggg… - Gruño el hombre mientras luego daba un gran suspiro

- ¿Duele? – Preguntó irónico, y luego retiro el acero hirviente de su espalda - Sabes algo bastardo debiste pensarlo muy bien antes de tocar a Kagome…vas a lamentarlo…

- Jajaja, no sabes cuanto lo disfrute, lloro mucho y gritó y eso…me excitó mucho mas – Fastidiaría la vida de ese bastardo hasta su muerte, jamás debió meterse en su camino, en sus negocios.

La sangre hirvió en su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un par de cadenas y le golpeo la espalda…

- Esa es por Karin… - Juraba que le haría pagar, no lo mataría pero lo haría pagar - Esta es por Kagome…

- Se fueron tus ánimos de hablar – Dijo caminando alrededor de este.

Su rostro estaba magullado, tenia varías quemaduras en su espalda y brazos, varias laceraciones cubrían su cuerpo y para rematar un balazo en la pierna…por Kagome…

- Mátame – Rogó

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Pagaras en esta vida, y nos veremos en el infierno! – Alzó su pie y le pateó el rostro, en ese instante la puerta del vagón se abrió y Miroku entro junto con dos hombres

- Ya…todo esta bien ahora – Pasó una mano por los hombros de Inuyasha, los otros hombres desataron a un inconciente Naraku y se lo llevaron

- La tocó Miroku, violó a Kagome – Finalmente de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas que tan estoicamente soportó.

- Ella estará, te tiene a ti y a Karin – Lo consoló, en su vida habia visto llorar a ese hombre.

- Quisiera matarlo, pero la muerte sería un regalo para él – Masculló con rabia para salir del lugar con Miroku.

- Aun hay alguien a quien debes ver – Le informó una vez en la Agencia.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó contrariado

- ¿Amy?... ¿que haces aquí? – Le preguntó entrando en la habitación.

- Inuyasha – Con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abrazó, ahora le parecía mala idea ir a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué hacías con Naraku? – La alejó de él y la sentó.

- Yo… - Entre lágrimas la chica contó lo sucedido y pidió disculpas, en parte sí habían secuestrado a Kagome y a Karin habia sido por ella, por su ingenuidad - Inuyasha tengo miedo, no quiero ir a la cárcel…

- No iras a la cárcel Amy – Le aseguró - Pero ¿Por qué viniste?

- Quería verte, bueno más bien estar contigo, pero no sabia que tenías pareja ni una hija, yo lo siento – Se disculpó agachando su cabeza - Quiero volver a mi pueblo…

- Tranquila todo estará bien, yo me encargo Amy

- Ya se durmió – Avisó a su mujer entrando en la habitación, ella apagó la televisión y se recostó en el pecho de él - Y ahora señorita es su turno…

Habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido, las cosas estaban calmas, Naraku estaba en el hospital de la prisión de máxima seguridad, Kikyo en la cárcel de mujeres, Amy en su pueblo y ahora ambos en su casa.

La cercó en sus brazos mientras besaba los cabellos de la chica que sonrió…

- Te amo – La apresó de la cintura y acarició con ternura el lugar.

- También yo

Inclinó su rostro y atrapó los labios de la chica en los suyos, se posó sobre ella lentamente, tanteando terreno, el día de ayer cuando intento lo mismo ella se separo de él, aunque la entendía los últimos sucesos para ella no fueron muy alentadores y menos en ese ámbito.

- Inuyasha… - Posó sus manos en el pecho de él y lo alejó un poco

- Kagome no pienses en eso – No la soltó, la recostó en su pecho.

En cuanto sintió a la chica mas calmada le dio una vuelta y la sentó en sus caderas.

- Kagome te amo, no te lastimare

Fijo su vista con la de él, ella lo sabia, sabia bien que Inuyasha no la lastimaría, aun así los recuerdos estaban latentes en ella, en su cuerpo y…quería borrarlos, y talvez solo con el lo lograría, debía darle fin a ese miedo, por ella…por ambos…

Sonrió y se inclinó hacia el atrapando los varoniles labios entre los suyos, las manos de el se posaron en su cintura y se quedaron alli, el deseaba que fuera ella quien llevara el ritmo. Con sus manos algo tímidas recorrió el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, sintió los músculos tensarse bajo tu tacto y sonrió en sus besos, sus labios recorrieron el mentón y bajaron por la el cuello hasta posarse en su pecho fornido y tibio, sintió las manos de Inuyasha presionarse en su cintura aun así no se movieron del lugar, bajo por el vientre de él, mientras percibía claramente la respiración fuerte y agitada de Inuyasha; luego de unos segundo de tortura, las manos de Inuyasha la pusieron de nuevo frente él

- Tu gusta jugar, mi amor – Se reclinó hacia ella robándole algunos besos

- Solo contigo – Sonrió con travesura.

Inuyasha salió de su "mutismo" y subió sus manos junto con la pijama por el cuerpo de Kagome dejándola únicamente con la prenda intima; igualmente Kagome lo desprendió de su pantalón de dormir; Inuyasha la tomo de las caderas y la acomodo sobre el rozando sus sexos sobre las últimas prendas en sus cuerpos. Gimió al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha listo para entrar en ella, se fricciono sobre el arrancando suspiros de ambos; el quitó la última prenda en ella y se sentó enredando las piernas de Kagome tras el, con sus labios recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras el se terminaba de desnudar. Y sin mas preámbulos su miembro entro ella, las paredes del sexo de Kagome se contrajeron envolviéndolo logrando que un ronco gemido saliera de el.

- Te…amo – Susurró en su oído, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y se contoneó haciendo círculos sobre él, enloqueciéndose y enloqueciéndolo

El calor invadió su cuerpo y se acumulo en su centro, las manos de Inuyasha se presionaron con brío en sus caderas y luego exploto dejando su semilla calida recorrerla en su interior.

- También de te amo – Se dejó caer en el colchón con ella aun sobre el, lentamente salió de ella y la recostó a su lado cubriéndola con su cuerpo - Descansa mi amor… - Le dio un beso en la frente, Kagome se abrazó a el y luego de unos minutos ambos se durmieron

- Creo que hemos terminado con esto Miroku – Dijo el anciano guardando algunos archivos.

- Así es, Naraku tras las rejas, la organización destruida, creo que nos merecemos vacaciones anciano Myoga.

- ¿Quieres vacaciones? – Le pregunto con una blanca ceja alzada.

- No…sé que para mis vacaciones aun falta – Respondió mirando al anciano.

- Jajaja, puedes tomártelas Miroku, yo creo que también tomaré, este ha sido el caso mas extenuante – Suspiró - Y eso que ya no entro al campo de acción…

- Ya no esta para correr anciano, déjeselo a alguien joven y fuerte – Rió Miroku.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Le interrogó

- Jajaja nada… ¿Y a donde viajara? – Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió

- A ningún lado, mejor llama a Inuyasha le tomaran declaración acerca de lo que Naraku dijo, de ese asunto

- Como diga

- Mi cliente alega que fue sometido a torturas por el señor Taisho, y las pruebas forenses lo demuestran – Camino enfrente del jurado enseñando las fotografías, donde Naraku aparecía golpeado y magullado.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso señor Taisho? – Preguntó el juez.

- Sencillo ese bastardo secuestro a mi hija y esposa y abusó de ella – Estaba sentado en el estrado dando su declaración.

- El lugar no estaba lleno, solo estaba el jurado, el juez, Naraku y su abogado, Inuyasha, Myoga y Miroku…

- Señor Taisho, ¿Su abogado? – Preguntó el juez de nuevo.

Como si hubiera invocado a alguien el sonido de unos tacos se escucho a lo lejos, la puerta se abrió y la figura femenina enfundada en traje de oficina, de falda y camisa azul oscura ingreso…

- Kagome Higurashi, abogada del señor Taisho – Dijo acercándose al estrado

- Oh, bien continuemos

Luego de un par de horas el veredicto del jurado se dejo escuchar…

- Declaramos que el señor Inuyasha Taisho es absuelto de todo cargo, es considerado inocente por actuar en defensa de su familia – Leyó el juez

Finalmente un oficial tomo a Naraku que estaba esposado de manos y pies para llevarlo a su celda nuevamente…

- Así que la abogadita tiene muchas agallas para venir aquí – Se detuvo frente a ellos.

- No… - Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por ella-

- También las tengo para sumarte mas años a tu condena Naraku, nos veremos en otro juicio – Le dijo Kagome, era cierto ya su demanda por violación estaba puesta, aunque Naraku no saldría de prisión nunca, al menos no cayó lo sucedido y daba la cara al demandarlo, el no marcó su vida y la demanda era el fin de ese asunto-

- Bien, ahora si que tal se celebramos que Inuyasha se salvó de ir a la cárcel – Bromeó Miroku –Deberían darle una medalla por todas las veces que ha estado a un paso de la cárcel alrededor de estos años… ¡Eres el criminal mas difícil de encerrar!...

- Miroku, cállate o te juro que me encerraran

- Creo que la cena me parece bien – Intervino Kagome al ver la actitud de Inuyasha - Llamaré a Sango…

- Lo digo en serio, la soda salió disparada por sus narices – Contó, provocando la risa de todos los presentes - Por eso no volvió a Wcdonald´s… dijiste que jamás volverías…pero ya sabemos quienes mandan en esa casa… ¿Verdad Karin?

- Papi no – Contestó la niña comiendo sus papas fritas, todos rieron y ella siguió concentrada en su comida.

De verdad que la imagen era bizarra, la mayoría vestía de gala a excepción de Karin, y todos estaban en una mesa de Wcdonald´s riendo a costa de Inuyasha que solo movía su pie insistentemente y bebía de su soda.

- Pero aquí esta otra vez – Empezó de nuevo Miroku.

- Ya vinimos una vez – Habló Karin de nuevo.

- Miroku, amigo – Dijo con sarcasmo presionando la mano en su hombro con fuerza - Creo que es hora de contar tu última misión como encubierto…Sí, recuerdo que desde esa misión te has enfrascado en no salir a terreno - El hombre a su lado se tenso

- ¿Miroku salía a misiones? – Preguntó Sango

- Oh si claro, la última tuvo que…

¡Eh!, ya es algo tarde, ¿Karin tienes sueño verdad? – Dijo a la niña sentada en las piernas de su papa

La niña dejo su malteada y lo miro contrariada – No.

- Ves hay tiempo para una historia, estaba en ese bar…

Las risas inundaron todo el camino, en la camioneta de la Agencia que los recogió, aun no olvidaban el relato de Inuyasha y todos tenían imágenes en su cabeza del suceso…

- Oigan no creen que ya es suficiente.

- La venganza es dulce – Le dijo Inuyasha a su lado

- Lo siento mi amor – Habló Sango dándole un beso en la mejilla - Pero es que te disfrazaste de…jajaja…travesti…jajajaja – Nuevamente todos rieron

- ¿Tar…trasverti? – Trató de repetir la palabra que tanta risa causaba en los adultos, menos en tío Miroku… ¿Por qué?

- Listo… - Dijo Inuyasha bajando de los hombros a su hija, que finalmente habia puesto una coronilla de luces en la puerta de entrada

A pesar de los últimos sucesos, la Navidad se celebraría no habia que dejarse apabullar, faltaban tres días para la fiesta y hasta ahora decoraban la casa pero más valía tarde que nunca. La cena se daría en su casa y vendría sus amigos, bajo el árbol ya habían obsequios que tenían a Karin emocionada por el día, y mas sí ya Santa tendría su carta….

- ¿Podemos ecender las luces? –Pregunto la niña con ilusión.

- Se verá mas bonito en la noche – Le respondió Kagome a su hija.

- ¿Cuándo es noche? – Preguntó

- En 12 horas – Kagome miró el reloj en la pared y contestó - Y además es hora que tomes un baño…ahhh…- Gritó en cuanto se sintió mojada- ¡Inuyasha! – Lo miro molesta en cuanto lo vio tras ella con manguera en la mano y riendo…

- Me las vas a pagar – Inuyasha soltó la manguera y corrió, así que ella la tomó y lo mojó.

- Karin…ayúdame – La llamó tirado en la grama del jardín con Kagome que lo bañaba entre risas.

La niña rió y corrió donde sus padres, y rió aun más cuando su mamá la mojo…

- Ven aquí – Jaló a Kagome y la tumbó a su lado en el suelo; Karin rió encantada tomó la manguera y comenzó a mojarlos - ¡A ella Karin!

- ¡Déjame! Eres un tramposo – Habló entre risas.

Estaban empapados hasta la raíz de los cabellos, pero que mas daba si se estaban divirtiendo en familia olvidando y dejando atrás los asuntos arreglados…

_**Ahhh…Tenia que hacerlo, poner a Inuyasha de vengador y toda la vaina…jajajaja, además creo que todo queríamos algo así para Naraku… En fin la última actualización les comente que era posible que este fuera el penúltimo capitulo y efectivamente lo es…Así que nos vemos pronto con la final de la historia… Déjenme sus comentarios por si quieren ver algo en el final y buscaré la manera de acomodarlo; un abrazo a todas…Besos…Bye…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola…Espero estén todos muy bien, así como yo que a pesar de estar medio enferma (Últimamente me enfermo mucho, todo al extraño clima que hay en mi ciudad) ando disfrutando de la feria de las flores que se celebra toda esta semana en la ciudad de Medellín…Todo tan colorido y bello; entonces antes de que se me pase actualizar esta semana decidí hacerlo hoy miércoles. Cabe decir que aparte de la alegría que me embarga también ando nostálgica pues este es el final del fic…Pero antes de decirles algunas cosillas mas les dejo la final.**_

_**Cáp. 14**__**: Felicidad**_

Tomó la horquilla de mariposa y la puso en los cabellos azabaches de su hija, luego los cepillo ordenadamente y la niña sonrió ante el espejo.

- Estas preciosa mi amor – Tomó una de sus manitas y la giró para que se viera frente al espejo.

- ¿Si? – Miró su vestido color rosa, su favorito, desde ahora, porque su mami se lo habia comprado; tenia un lindo faldón con algunas cintas blancas y doradas, le recordaron a los vestidos de princesas de cuentos de hadas que le leían sus papás en la noche.

- Aja…ahora bajemos

Abajo en la sala se oían las risas y algo de la amena conversación…

- Hasta que las anfitrionas se dignan a bajar – Comentó Miroku.

Una vez abajo la niña corrió a saludar a todos…

- Estas preciosa – La detuvo y la abrazó desde la cintura.

Su vestido era de color rojo, strapless ajustado hasta su cintura y luego caía delicadamente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, sus cabellos estaban sueltos con algunas ondas, su maquillaje era suave y natural y como joyería usaba un delicado collar, regalo de Inuyasha y el anillo de compromiso que dentro de poco se reemplazaría por uno de matrimonio…

- Hey, aun no es la cena – Bromeó Miroku provocando el sonrojo en Kagome y una fría mirada de Inuyasha.

La celebración trascurrió animadamente, especialmente por las bromas de Miroku y los golpes de Sango y algunos comentarios de Karin que aunque inocentes hacían estallar en risas a todos. En la celebración también se encontraba en anciano Myoga y su esposa, que muy pocos conocían, bueno que nadie conocía, ahh y estaban Kouga, si Kouga y su nueva novia una chica llamada Ayame, muy hermosa cabe decir. La cena estuvo exquisita, el tradicional pavo relleno, patatas asadas, ensalada y el delicioso postre.

Todos entre la cena y la risa charlaban animadamente, las luces del árbol navideño iluminaban la sala, y la casa fuera era igualmente iluminada por fuera con las miles de luces en el techo, el jardín iluminado entre sus rosales y flores de miles de colores, y la primera nevada se dejo caer mágicamente…

A la hora del postre fue servido en la sala bajo el calido y tibio aire de la chimenea al igual que las luces del árbol; se sirvió la tarta de dulce de leche, y galletas de vainilla y chocolate en las cuales Karin estuvo orgullosa de colaborar, y para finalizar algunas tazas de café o leche tibia para terminar la fría noche gratamente.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda? – Preguntó Sango animada.

- Bueno pues esa es una noticia que queríamos darles, nos casaremos para el primero de enero, espero nos honren con su aparición…

- Esto en definitiva hay que brindar – Dijo Miroku, tomó la botella de vino que descansaba en una hielera en la mesa de centro

- Mami tengo sueño – La niña jaló su vestido tallándose su ojito.

- Vuelvo en un momento

- Cuidado – Rió mientras Inuyasha la subía en brazos por las escaleras tropezando cada cuanto, los invitados se acababan de ir y el estaba demasiado juguetón.

- Creo que me lastime un pie – Soportó las carcajadas.

- Bájame

- Mmm no – Dijo dándole un beso que ella correspondió- Te amo…

- Yo también…

Finalmente entraron a la habitación entre risas y besos, la recostó en la cama y se poso sobre ella, quien le quito el saco mientras respondió los hambrientos besos…

- Feliz Navidad – Musitó Inuyasha entre sus labios

El sol entro por las cortinas de color rosa alumbrando levemente la habitación, sus osos de felpa de miles colores y tamaños, sus muñecas y la pequeña mesa de té que tanto adoraba. Giró un poco entre sus cobijas de estrellas abrazándose aun mas a su lindo conejo de peluche, en cuanto el sol le dio de lleno abrió sus dorados ojos y los tallo con sus manitas mientras un bostezo salía de su boca…se sentó en la cama y noto algo…

- ¡Hoy es Navidad! – La niña tiro las cobijas de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta para bajar corriendo por las escaleras

El cachorrito de color blanco alzo su cabecita en cuanto vio a la niña bajar las escaleras y detenerse unos pasos alejado de él…

- Ahh, ¿Eres u perrito? – Preguntó al cachorrito que se levanto y camino hacia la niña inclinada en el suelo - ¡Mami, papi! – Llamo la niña, al momento bajaron ambos con sus pijamas y fingiendo despertar-

- ¿Qué pasa Karin? – Preguntó Kagome bostezando

- Mira, Santa dejo un perrito para mi – Les mostró con el cachorro en sus brazos

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Le preguntó Inuyasha inclinándose a la altura de su hija - Debes darle un nombre…

- Oh, su nombre es… ¡Elvis! – Dijo mirando a su cachorro

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos riendo

- Ah, tío Miroku tiene videos de ese señor

- Así que Miroku con videos de Elvis, recuérdamelo cuando lo vea – Habló Inuyasha.

El resto de la mañana abrieron los regalos que "Santa" dejo en su casa, Karin estaba dichosa con su cachorro y su nueva muñeca y su casita de muñecas. Inuyasha dio a Kagome un prendedor de diamantes azules, y un vestido que le pidió usar en la noche…pervertido, el regalo era mas para el que para ella, si claro, Inuyasha recibió un Rolex y una cadena con las iniciales de sus dos amores…ya se imaginan no…

- Saben que me gusta más que estos regalos – Dijo Karin de repente - Que los tengo a ustedes conmigo…

- Los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia – Proclamó el padre.

Sonrió frente a ella y levantó el velo descubriendo su rostro y posando sus labios en lo suaves de ella.

Salieron de la iglesia bajo una lluvia de arroz y pétalos para la fertilidad, ya saben, subieron al carro antiguo que los llevaría al salón de la recepción.

- Señora Taisho permítame decirle que luce, exquisita – Susurró para inclinarse a atrapar sus labios.

Paso sus manos alrededor del cuello y luego se separo de él…

Aunque él no bromeaba, su vestido era de impecable blanco, strapless entallado con pedrería, hasta la cintura y luego caía en un amplio faldón estilo princesa hasta los pies; sus cabellos estaban medio recogidos dejando caer algunos cabellos suaves en rizos; su maquillaje era natural y el pequeño brillo rosa que usaba o que Inuyasha quito le daba un toque de inocencia. El estaba vestido de esmoquin negro, con un moño en su cuello y una flor en su pecho, sus cabellos descansaban en su espalda tomados en una coleta baja.

Luego de media hora el carro llego al lugar de la recepción, en el salón ya estaban sus invitados, solo sus amigos mas cercanos y algunos compañeros de trabajo de los de más confianza, era una amena celebración con bastante privacidad y un lindo toque romántico…

Su boda habia sido más que perfecta, estaban solo las personas que quería y se casaba con el mejor hombre del mundo…

Ya Kagome cálmate Karin estará de maravilla tu disfruta tu luna de miel – Dijo a su amiga con la pequeña en brazos.

- Adiós mi amor – Le dio un beso en los cabellos a su hija que sonrió - Gracias Sango…

- No es nada, pásenla bien

- Mi amor esto es hermoso – Exclamó Kagome echando un vistazo desde la terraza de la cabaña

- No mas que tu – Susurró en su oído.

El sol estaba en el punto mas alto, reflejándose en las calmadas ondas del mar, todo a su alrededor era agua así era literalmente lo estaba, Bora-Bora en la Polinesia habia sido su destino, la arena blanca, la brisa, el exótico paisaje, era en definitiva el viaje de ensueño

- ¿Bajamos? – Murmullo él en su oído

- ¿Trata de seducirme? – Le dijo al recibir los besos de el en su cuello, mientras sus manos aplicaban el bronceador

- No, solo la protejo del sol – Se posó sobre ella mientras acariciaba su espalda

Giro quedando frente a él y le sonrió, poso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de él, que se inclino a besarla. Las varoniles manos viajaron por su cuerpo que estaba mas expuesto por el bikini, de color blanco y bordes dorados, la parte superior de este se amarraba desde la espalda y el cuello y la inferior a los lados. Era hermoso pero Inuyasha lo quería fuera…

Por suerte era una cabaña privada y no habia gente en metros, la tomo de una mano y corrió con ella hacia el mar, entraron hasta que el agua le llegaba a el a su pecho, la cargo en brazos y Kagome paso sus piernas enredándolas en sus caderas, mientras los besos de Inuyasha pasaban por su cuello. Desato la parte superior del bikini, era obvio que jamás lo vería, el mar lo arrastraría, finalmente las prendas se fueron, se besaron una vez mas teniendo un leve gusto a sal pero no por ello menos embriagante. Bajo sus manos por la espalda hasta posarlas en la parte bajo de donde la alzo y entro en ella, para embestirla con brío y pasión…

- Esto es…tan irreal a veces pienso que…despertaré y de nuevo estaré encasillada en la oficina con mi trabajo y…

- Es muy real mi amor – Depositó un beso entre sus cabellos.

La luna estaba en lo alto acompañada de las estrellas que se podían apreciar mucho mejor desde este lugar, las olas del mar eran calmas, y ambos estaban recostados sobre una toalla, simplemente hablando…

- Es extraño el modo en que nos conocimos – Lo miró a los ojos, tan dorados como un atardecer - Te juro que pensé en dejar a alguien mas tu caso, pero algo me decía que no eras el criminal al que apuntaban las cosas…

- Pues creo que ambos estuvimos a punto de evitar conocernos – Dijo Inuyasha acariciando sus arreboladas mejillas - Yo…digamos que no creía que lograras sacarme…

- Machista – Le dijo con fingido enfado.

- Así me amas cariño – Aseguró.

- No te lo voy a negar, pero que sabes que ahora que lo pienso, si eres un criminal…

- ¿A si? – Alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

- Si porque me mataste desde el primer momento en que te vi, te robaste mi corazón; él aun late igual que la primera vez que te vi a los ojos… - Se posó sobre el que la sostenía de la cintura.

- Escuché bien, la peor criminal habla de mi, solo tu olor me enloquecía, y aun me pierdo en él, tus labios me sosiegan, el sentir tu calor con mi cuerpo, el oir tu sonrisa, tu voz, hace que mi corazón salte casi a punto de un ataque…Me robaste el corazón, el alma, todo mi ser, y no quiero recuperar nada, me has dado todo lo que jamás pensé tener, una familia, amistad y lo mas importante…amor…

Tiempo después*****************

- La tengo – Atrapó la caja en sus manos cuando esta casi cae - ¿Qué tal si tomas esa princesa?

- Esta bien – Asintió la niña de tan solo seis años.

- No crees que sea algo… ¿Grande? – Miro nuevamente la casa.

- Claro que no mi amor, aquí Yasha tendrá su cuarto, además no será el único bebé, podemos…

- Deja que nos mudemos… - Sonrió recibiendo la caja de el en sus manos y colocándola en el suelo junto con las demás.

- Unas más y estamos listos

Luego de unos minutos Sango y Miroku aparecieron con tres niños, dos mellizos niño y niña y un bebito de brazos que estiro sus manos en cuanto vio a Kagome que lo tomó en sus manos y le dio un beso…

- ¿Les falta mucho? – Preguntó Sango a Kagome

- No solo acomodar las pertenencias de la antigua casa, ropa y cosas así – Arrulló al bebito en sus brazos con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo esta este campeón? – Fue donde Kagome y cargó a su hijo.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años, Karin tenia seis, casi siete, y ahora en su familia estaba Yasha, un bebito de tan solo tres meses, precioso en verdad, los mismo ojos de su madre aunque con leves destellos dorados, y los negros cabellos de su padre. Se estaban mudando de casa, por el…espacio…

Aunque mucho habia cambiado, no todo…

Inuyasha mantenía su trabajo aunque ahora no era tan arriesgado, además entrenaba a los nuevos miembros de la Agencia, Kagome ahora tenia su propio bufete de abogados, desde que Totosai se retirara del empleo para descansar el resto de sus días.

Miroku y Sango se habían casado tres años atrás y ahora tenían dos mellizos de dos años, que por cierto tenían mucha energía…

- Ahh creo que estoy agotado – Se lanzó a la cama con su pantalón de dormir.

- Igual – Se recostó a su lado posando su cabeza en su pecho

- Te amo – Dijo Inuyasha - Más que ayer…

Sonrió ante sus palabras siempre le decía lo mismo, pero siempre se lo demostraba, además ella sentía lo mismo, su corazón latía igual de rápido que desde que lo conoció, lo amaba cada día mas…

- También yo – Cerró sus ojos cuando el se inclino a atrapar sus labios.

El beso subió de tono…algo que tampoco habia cambiado, era la pasión entre ambos, el jamás se saciaba de ella y ella nunca de el; alguna vez escucharon que llegaba el día en que todo se volvía monótono pero eso dependía de ellos y hasta el momento nada de eso sucedía, y no habia luces de que sucediera…

Subió sus manos por las torneadas y suaves piernas de ella y a un paso de quitarle el pijama de seda blanca, los lloriqueos de su hijo lo hicieron levantarse…

Cortaron el beso, ambos se levantaron de la cama para ir con su bebé…

Al entrar a la habitación vieron a Karin inclinada sobre la cuna, logrando que el bebé se calmara…

- Ya no esta llorando – Sonrió a sus padres.

Inuyasha la cargo y Kagome tomo al bebito en brazos que balbuceaba miles de cosas en brazos de su madre…

- Los amo – Dijo atrayendo a su familia en sus brazos.

Gran parte de su vida, la pasó en problemas, arriesgando su vida por otros, y sin importarle el hecho de acabar con ella, ahora tenía personas que le importaban, que amaba y por las cuales su vida tomo sentido…

Kagome le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mandíbula y el si inclino a besarla, suavemente…

- ¡Ugh!…aun lo hacen – Habló Karin en brazos de su padre, mientras el bebé reía suavemente.

- Creo que pusimos mucha energía en ellos, son inagotables – Rodeó a Kagome entre sus brazos, mientras caminaban a su habitación nuevamente, una vez que los niños dormían de nuevo.

- Inuyasha – Le reprochó con suavidad dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Sonrió y la acorraló contra la pared…

- ¿Qué?… es la verdad, ponemos mucha energía… - La besó

A veces los mas bizarros encuentros pueden ponerte en las mas placenteras situaciones, al igual que las mas comunes, jamás se imaginaron que con sus empleos encontrarían el amor, pero ahí esta frente a ellos, la mas pura de las emociones llenándolos de felicidad…

FIN

_**¿Se acabó?...Pues me temo que si se acabo…Pero se que se estaran preguntando que pasó con cierta personita, no crean que se me olvidó la verdad el dejarla por ahí volantona fue mi idea, porque tengo ideas futuras para esta historia…Quien sabe mas adelante podrán ver una secuela de esta historia para ahora si acabar con ese cabo suelto, ¿Saben quien es verdad?...El caso es que tengo planos futuros para este fic y para acabar con Kikyo… (Ya lo dije claramente jajajaja)…**__**Pero cabe decir que no haré epilogo por que la verdad tampoco se me ocurre.**_

_**Ahora creo que no hay mucho **__**más que decir…Aparte de un inmenso GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de estos catorce capítulos. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Se me olvidaba decirles que es probable que empiece con un nuevo fic a la próxima pero ya veremos nada es seguro… Un abrazo…Un beso…Bye…**_


End file.
